How to Pin Friends and Closeline Lovers
by SweetPisces13
Summary: Erin gets a rude awakening at a WWE signing. While waiting for Randy Orton a fight brakes out and she's forced in to the back of the building. Little do they know how their lives will begin to change as Randy gets too persistent about taking care of his fan. Without thought, Erin finds herself giving in soul searching and making a break in to her own wrestling career and lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

Another day had passed and I was getting more and more excited. Who wouldn't? Superstars were about to invade one of the local expo centers and I was going to be right in the middle of it. Even though I knew it wasn't a place for someone like me, I had to go so I wouldn't be able to live in the regret of my decisions later.

I had waited over a month and had to psych myself up and prepare to drive over fifty miles in to the large city of Denver in the middle of some of the worst traffic I had ever seen just to try and get signatures from well-known WWE superstars.

I never did well with talking to people who held status over me in any category, usually the words came out stuttered or not at all or they came out angry and disrespectful. I really did seem to have a problem with authority that I didn't understand myself. I was, mostly, that typical star struck fan where the words just wouldn't come out right, and I prayed in my head that I could just make it through the day without embarrassment, assuming the booths didn't close by the time I got up to them.

My friend Mike had agreed to meet me once I got to the expo center on Friday and that would help ease any awkwardness I would be feeling. He would be my emotional support and could take my mind off of my mistakes and pull me out of any sketchy moments if there were any. Plus seeing him would just be fun. Mike offered a care free persona and loved to laugh at his own jokes. He was the ultimate pick-me-up. He only stood about five-foot-two and had energy for days. His hair was in long dreads and he was, for the most part, the typical hippie. Wrestling wasn't really his thing but he was excited none the less and would listen to all of my silly stories while we waited.

Friday finally arrived and early in the day I dressed and nit picked over my makeup and the outfit I was going to wear. My body image sometimes overwhelmed me when I didn't accept my own looks. When I was finally ready I went over my check list to make sure I had everything I needed such as a pen or marker and what I wanted signatures on. When everything was in order I jumped in to my truck and hit the road.

About two hours later, I had finally arrived at the expo center, probably one of the few dozen that arrived way too early. I was happy to have time to clear my head from all of the awful traffic I had just experienced. Now it was time to get inside and start getting a game plan. Like all of my other unsupervised excursions, I rushed in quickly inside to find I was still really early.

I had, above all else, come all the way to stand in line for Randy Orton, the "Face of the WWE." There would be probably a million people waiting to see his face and mostly a ton of screaming girls to go along with it. Going to signings like this always took time but I knew people would easily give up six hours of their day just to see him so I decided to find that line first. Luckily, I was among the first twenty people to get in line to start the three hour wait. I was hoping really hard that some disaster didn't happen and that Mr. Orton didn't forget to set his alarm clock, cancel, or just plain forget to be there.

After a moment of such a disturbing thought I realized my brow was set in to a grimace and I had shocked myself with my newly found bad mood and anxieties. I decided to call Mike to let him know where I was so he could find me. I really needed someone to help break the tension I was feeling.

"Hey Mike! It's Erin! Are you on your way yet?" I didn't give him a chance to speak once the line was open, I was too excited. "Well of course I'll be there. Aren't you a wee bit early?" He yawned, after he spoke. Mike probably worked the overnight shift and was barely waking up at noon.

"Yes I'm early but I got a great spot in line at Randy Orton's table, can't blame me for that! When will I see you today? Should I hold you a spot or meet you somewhere else when you get here?"

Mike was being blasted by my questions and I was starting to get antsy and nervous that he wouldn't be there immediately and maybe not before the superstars started their signings.

"I still have to get ready but I'll be there in a couple hours. I need breakfast and all that. I'll call you when I get there. Just be calm!"

I laughed out loud and ended the call. Now it all came down to waiting and that was the worst part of the whole experience and I was still by myself. At least I had people watching I could do while I waited in line and my sketch pad was ready for any ideas that jumped out at me while I was there. Music played at a decent volume and it was mostly wrestling theme music and other high intensity rock and roll. My mood was lifting as I sighed and put my head back against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the clock slowly wind down and passed the time with my phone. The smartphones these days were capable of almost everything. People around me chatted idly and some became engrossed in previous match chats , favorite episodes and how their cosplay outfits looked. I kept to myself but eventually got sucked in when some people needed me to hold their spot for a bathroom break. We talked about where we lived and how far we had come and other mindless surface topics. It was nice to have people acknowledge the same excitement and to kill time with all the same. Most of the women around me jabbed about how hot Randy looked. I couldn't stand in line and not agree with them so I didn't even try.

Randy was a tall man, six foot five and all muscle, a six pack adorned his stomach and his arms were bigger than most people had ever seen. He had fascinating tattoos in full sleeves up and down his arms, each and every one meaning something to him. His short beard made him look more vicious as he did the job as an intimidator in the ring, and that was just part of why women were engrossed in him. They went nuts for that persona. I however, saw both sides. I did my homework and I already knew he was a country boy who just didn't take any shit. I had no problems not staying in the fan girl realm for too long because after a while, it just got old and it was hard to be stuck on a persona that would in actuality, never want anything to do with you.

The clock had finally counted down and everyone was packed up and on their feet ready to finally see Randy Orton and ready get their merchandise signed, or get pictures. I texted Mike and got a quick reply that he was on his way. Trying to keep my emotions to a minimum, I went in to introvert mode which made me look angry on the surface where people would just leave me alone. I just couldn't handle any more emotional disturbance knowing I wasn't good with these types of events.

Mr. Orton came out from behind a small curtain that was set up behind his table and did his well-known flare from the ring, arms outstretched wide with his heavyweight belt. He stood their looking cocky and well deserving of his praise and the fans screamed and jumped as the excitement built. He made his way to the seat that graced the table in front of us and slowly the people started to move. Some girls left in tears from their emotions and other fans just happy to have gotten a big name to sign their gear. There really were all walks of life at these things.

When my turn came up I made eye contact with Mr. Orton, I swallowed and told my brain that, for a superstar, he was just a teddy bear like everyone else. My brain was screaming at Mike for not being there with me because I wasn't sure I could speak. Mr. Orton looked up at me with his bright glowing blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey there," He mused just going along with his typical script as he prepared to sign another photo.

"Hello Mr. Orton," I got out a little rushed. His eyes widened and he smirked before saying, "Oh sweetheart, you can just me Randy, Mr. Orton is far too official." "Sorry," I blurted out before I handed him a photo I had brought with me.

Now was the time to go balls to the wall and just say what I had to say, not normally a skill I had practiced much. If I never asked Randy anything then I would never know the answers to any of my questions and I didn't want any regrets. There would be no other chance if I didn't ask now. I was still cursing Mike in my head for not being there. He could have broken the ice for me and I had already bought him some coffee. The situation was already awkward enough, I had more than enough crap that I was carrying and the last thing I wanted to do was drink two coffees or spill one on Randy's table.

"Don't be sorry…so… I have to know where you found this photo." Randy said quietly eyeing the photo; he had a smile on his face, maybe even an embarrassed look. It was a look I was unfamiliar with. I smiled back a little embarrassed myself that I had to explain. "That picture… well I can't lie, it came from Google actually. I brought it hoping maybe you could tell me the story behind it because it's not like any others I've seen and could you maybe answer another question or two that I have?" He had given a great lead in to all of my other questions by inquiring. With a smile still on his face he let out a laugh and agreed to give me the back story on the picture.

His voice, already low calm and steady got as soft and as much lower as possible, he didn't want many people around to hear his story for reasons unknown to me. My head was racing with how friendly Randy really was and he was going to share something with me. I had actually embarrassed the WWE Legend Killer himself.

Randy told me the story of a house party he had when he was younger. He had quite a bit to drink and someone, one of his friends, had snapped a photo of him as he stripped down to only his navy blue sweats pants and barely those apparently. The photo clearly showed a cocky boy who didn't care what he was showing off. He signed the photo as he spoke, looked at it one more time and then hid the photo against his chest as his personal assistant Chrissy tried to look over his shoulder at the photo. Even she turned a light shade of pink when Randy cut her thoughts off with, "Hey now, don't be peeking, this is for the lovely lady here only."

I laughed for the first time at Randy's comment and was so relieved. My emotions started to equalize and I was feeling a lot more level. "So I'll make this quick, I know you have a lot of people waiting," I pushed gesturing to the fans behind me feeling the agitation behind me growing, "I'm really just wondering what's the story with the string you keep on your finger, and could I bother you for yet another photo?" I didn't know all of the fun facts that other fans knew, they could just wait until I got an answer for myself. It was much better than hoping the fan that told me the story wasn't just hearing it second hand.

I sat my coffees on the table and Randy looked down, "You brought me coffee, you shouldn't have," he teased as he stood up to come in for a photo. "You're more than welcome to one if Vanilla is your style." A smile had spread across our faces. Neither of us knew that my questions wouldn't get answered and that Randy wouldn't get his opportunity at some coffee.

From behind me a commotion broke out causing Randy to look up. He was much taller than me and could look out over everyone and see what was going on. Out of nowhere I was pushed from behind by some other fans that were waiting. The blow to the back of my head came from behind me so hard it knocked me forward causing me to hit my temple on the side of the table. Blurred vision skewed everything in front me, all I could hear were angry voices and yelling. Randy was screaming at people as I fell to the floor, people's feet threatening to trample my face. Darkness enveloped my consciousness and I was out cold before I reached the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke my face was being jostled back and forth. Someone was trying to make sure I was conscious. The pain in my head was at all-time high causing tears to fall down my cheeks. It hurt so bad I couldn't even gather breath to cry.

"She's got quite a gash Randy." The guy over me said no hint of panic in his voice at all. Randy's assistant moved quickly in the background. She was moving the table and giving people directions. Soon there was space around me and I was embarrassed and angry.

"Look I'll be fine," I choked out spitting blood attempting to sit up. "No Ma'am you are not fine, just please lie still. We have to get someone to look at you first." Barked the paramedic I assumed was helping me. I lay still on the floor looking around, an obvious panic to my face. My blurred vision wasn't working in my favor. Randy knelt down beside me looking back and forth at my eyes.

"Yea, he's right, you have quite a gash there," he said calmly lightly touching my face to move it toward him. "Do we have a medical area here?" He was speaking to the medic on my other side. As they figured out where I could get help I became anxious and tried to sit up again. Randy let me do so before he excused himself to speak with his assistant who was still trying to keep people out of the general area.

After about an hour of being lead down hallways and corridors while trying to maintain consciousness and keep blood off of the floor, we finally arrived at a small room in the back of the expo center with a single chair in it that appeared to fold back in to a table. The room was searing white but it appeared to be clean enough to stitch my face safely in.

A barrage of people asked me my name, number and what day it was until I was ready to scream. They feared I had a concussion after hitting the table so hard and were constantly checking in with me. I put up with their questioning for my own safety but was seething underneath the surface. I just wanted to get my things and get out. I was already embarrassed enough.

Looking up from their makeshift massage table, I heard everything go quiet. People we leaving knowing I wasn't going to die anytime soon and eventually it was just the medic and myself. His pack was open and he cleaned and sterilized the products he was going to be using. He only spoke to ask me about my pain and to give me instructions on where I would be going to get a CT scan. I was already familiar with the area but I had no patience for any more medical teams and neither did my wallet.

After about twenty minutes of waiting I had my arms crossed over my chest in annoyance. My face felt hot and swollen but comfortably numb after so much time had passed. There was blood in my eyes and they stung. Blood had dripped down past my mouth and had been smeared all over my face it even continued down the front of my shirt. My thoughts turned to how I was going to get changed and leave without attention. People would eat my incident up just to get the inside story especially when something major breaks out around superstars. I scoffed in my head.

I heard the door knob turn with a loud click; it broke me from my desolate thoughts. Randy appeared from the other side and closed the door after telling someone on the other side that he would be out in a few minutes.

I looked at him in horror, the tears no longer in my eyes. He looked back at me stern before crossing his arms. He crossed the room to the medic and looked at my left temple again. "Looks better than it did earlier, at least the bleeding is down." His eyes clouded with worry and he made his way back around the table to stand in front of me.

"How do you feel?" He broke the stillness of the room. Really? He was asking how I felt. "My face hurts and I'm ready to go.'' I spat out annoyed with everything. "Sorry this ruined your day," he said softly. "What's your name?" I had never given him my name but feelings of embarrassment washed over me and I uncrossed my arms.

"I'm Erin. I'm really sorry this, whatever happened, completely stopped your signing." His lips curled in to his famous smirk. "You think this is your fault? Don't apologize for someone else. I chose to stop it, I know people are excited to be here but when they go as far to hurt someone, intentional or not, I get to dictate how to proceed. As far as I'm concerned you are more important right now so don't worry about it."

My face went bright red; Randy was actually worried about me. He chuckled when he saw the look in my eyes. "This is going to hurt Erin," the medic said gruffly ignoring any emotion before loading the needle with the stitching thread, "Want some lidocaine to numb you before I get started?" With the blood pulsing through my veins mixed with my adrenaline, I wasn't sure I would feel the needle under my skin. The medic poking my eye out was what I was afraid of.

"What would you do?" I looked at Randy who had a glint of anticipation in his eyes. "Depends, how tough are you?" "Seriously, that's your answer to stitches?!" I laughed and went without the lidocaine, if he could handle it so could I. "You'll be fine," he shrugged. "You put up one hell of a fight out there before we even knew you were unconscious." He lifted his pant leg, the medic was waiting impatiently for him to finish, needle in hand, and we both saw a large bruise mid height across his calf where he was kicked.


	4. Chapter 4

Not taking the lidocaine was one of the dumbest things I had ever done. I felt every stitch through my skin but there was no way to go back. Randy went back and forth between speaking to people outside the door and talking with me while the medic worked. He answered my question about the bands on his fingers with a few cute stories of his daughter. She really was the center of his world.

"Surely I'm taking you away from your day?" I winced as I spoke.

"No not at all, the show isn't until tomorrow night so I'm free for the moment." He was so polite and he didn't have to be. "No promos or recordings you have to do?" I sounded like I was trying to get him out of thee room when really I just wanted to reassure myself that he wanted to be there.

"I can't believe I kicked you. I'm sure Jane will have your head. You can't possibly cover that bruise by the time your match starts tomorrow. ""You really know your stuff don't you?" He questioned a glint to his eyes I had no recognition of. "I can't believe I kicked you," I repeated myself and I cut him off unintentionally, " I had no idea what I was doing, I'll understand if you have to press charges. ". Jane was the entertainment manager and she had the power to hire fire and keep wrestlers from upcoming matches if she saw it fit. Anything, even a bruise could keep a wrestler out.

I felt so stupid, I was ready to grovel. I had assaulted a superstar and royally showed my own ass in front of everyone and yet, he wasn't angry. At least if he was, I didn't know it at the time.

"There was nothing you could have done to change how you acted; your body was acting in survival mode with adrenaline, it happens," he shrugged,

"Yea,... it hurt like hell _and _ you might have to nurse me back to health... but I've been through a lot worse. There's nothing Jane can do about it really. The fans can just think whatever they want to think and if I had charges pressed against me for all of the stupid shit I've done then I would still be in jail, I don't see this one going on your record." He winked and nodded.

"Thanks…," a sheepish laugh came from my mouth, "How does one take care of such an injury?" my lips curled at the edges and my heart slammed against my chest. I took the dive with a question I would never have asked anyone on a normal day. I was sure the paramedic would have to take my blood pressure again.

Someone knocked on the door right as I had asked and the medic finished up with my eye with quite a tug, it was Chrissy. She handed him a large bag and a few other items, he thanked her and she closed the door again once more.

"Here you go." He exclaimed as he set the bags down on the floor next to me. "I realized you didn't have your stuff with you, just make sure everything is there before you leave. "Thanks, ah," I tried to say with pain interrupting. The medic tied the final knot and gave me instructions on how take care of the fresh wound. Sitting upright after what felt like an eternity, I stabilized myself and waited to return back to normal. I reached for my stuff and looked through it realizing the only thing missing was the photo I had Randy sign earlier.

"Yup, one thing missing there Randy, might you be the culprit?" "What's not there?" He asked with a curiosity. "You know what's not here," I quipped with a smile.

"What? Me? Surely you aren't saying I took anything," he said with a grin from ear to ear, he hesitated and looked around the room before finally saying, "Ok fine. You got me. You're the only person I've ever seen with this picture to have signed." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the photo which was still in somewhat good shape.

I thanked him for giving it back and tried to reassure him that it wouldn't turn up sold on EBay or online at all, hoping that would make him comfortable.

"Can I ask you...well...what happened out there? Why did everyone go crazy? Surely I didn't get hit for nothing, I hope." In his eyes flashed anger and I was suddenly hesitant of knowing the answer, but I didn't think it could have been that bad. I deserved to know what caused my injury.

"An asshole." He was _very _direct with his words, he sighed, "A fan, well... a fan.. had gotten impatient with waiting and decided to barge through everyone. He managed to piss everyone else off as well... and you... you got hurt."

"So, what now?" I asked. He looked at me quizzically as we stood around the door. I was sure fun time was over and I wasn't sure I had accomplished having a good time while I was there. I missed out on all the other superstars too. To make it much worse, Mike never showed. When I checked my phone I had only one text message and it was Mike cancelling on me for a reason he didn't give.

"Now we get you out of here safely to get scanned and away from these maniacs that caused that gash on your face. It's going to be absolute hell out there. Welcome to the world of entertainment and assholes," he said gruffly with a sigh.

As we started toward the door I stopped Randy by the shoulder and he hesitated looking down at me, "Can we skip the scan?" My eyes were wide; I really didn't want to go, I felt fine. "I have to insist on it for your safety but how about we just delay it tough girl?" he didn't really argue with me much, for which I was grateful. He had an expression of understanding and we eventually agreed that I would go some other time when all of the commotion had died down.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy and I walked quickly down the same hallways that lead back out to the main expo doors. His entourage was surrounding us including his assistant that always stayed close by. Chrissy spoke randomly about phone calls and meetings. I kept quiet knowing I was going to go back to my car if I could find it again. The day wore on me and I was getting hungry. Some of the blood had dripped in to my mouth and I had the taste on my tongue. It was enough to make anyone nauseous.

"Can we slow down for a sec?" I directed my question towards Randy and he looked down on me confused. "Ugh, sure, guys let's slow it down a bit ok?" Every slowed a few steps looking at me confused why some random person was allowed to make the call how they walked.

"You ok?" Randy whispered to me as he put a hand behind my shoulder. "Not enough food and too much blood in my stomach... "I trailed off. "Is there a bathroom nearby?" His eyes widened like he knew where I was going with the questioning. He broke the cluster of us and we trailed back to the nearest bathroom.

I broke away from Randy and ran inside just in time to empty my stomach in to the nearest bowl. My day was really starting to spiral out of control. After cleaning myself up and drawing what composure I had left, I stepped back out of the doors to find Randy waiting on me. The rest of his group had left ahead of us; they stood waiting down a ways, at the entrance of the hallway.

Randy leaned against the wall across from me one foot propped up behind him, his arms crossed. He looked up at me with a blank expression. The tears were back in my now widened eyes again, my stomach was and acidic mess and everything just hurt from the day's events.

"You goin to make it?" He pushed, coming off of the wall to put an arm around me.

"Yea, I'll make it." I said sounding somewhat defeated. "How did I end up in this mess?" I said aloud with a sigh. "Mess? You call hanging out with me a mess?" He perked up with a laugh. "I didn't mean to offend you I swear." My words came out fast and flustered.

"You didn't offend me, calm down, today has been out of the norm." He poked.

"So what happened to the guy that pushed me? Where is he? Shouldn't I be, like, pressing charges on someone or something?" I blasted him with questions, my mind and mouth working overtime.

"Well... about that..," he started, "That's why I'm taking you back out to the front here." He said. I was immediately on edge. What the hell did that mean? Going back the way we came was the last place I wanted to go.

Randy and I finished our walk to the front of the building. His groups found us and were flanking us yet again. Way ahead of us across the building I could see a large bubbled group in front of the main windows. I realized the large dark figures were security guards. In between the on a bench was a man. I presumed he was the one who started everything and hit me.

With large eyes I looked up at Randy. He looked down on me for a split second and smiled. "No, you're not being arrested for disrupting the signing today either," he bantered. I didn't know what to say so I walked along with him pondering what the problem was ahead of us in silence.

As we got closer the guards said hello to Randy and shook his hand. Our groups merged and suddenly I was in the center. In the middle with us was a grown man. He had on his wrestling shirt and also a black eye. His eye looked like it felt much worse than mine. I came to the conclusion that someone, probably Randy, had hit him hard for me.

I looked up at Randy waiting on an explanation but he looked absolutely daunting. He turned in to the wrestler ego everyone was supposed to be afraid of, The Viper. His eyes narrowed and his lips were clamped at the edges. He meant business, and he meant business in front of the whole Expo center. He stood still with his fists clenched at his sides.

"What do you have to say?" He barked at the man in front of us and I jumped, startled. I was prepared for another other fight to break out with those words.

With a slur to his words, the man looked up at me, "I'm really sorry." After he was done the man looked back down abashed at the scene that was being caused. People were starting to gather and I was inching my way away from Randy before he shot out his arm and grabbed my wrist. He stopped the shaking in my arm by holding me in place.

"Is that the _only_ fucking thing you have to say to her!? You can do better, now get to it!" Randy was screaming at this poor man. The man started again, slowly getting to his feet from the bench we surrounded. "I am so sorry. I... will take ... any punishment necessary to fix.. what I've done." The man barely spoke the whole sentence above a whisper but at least I could tell what he said. "Good." Was all Randy spat as he glared at the drunken man.

I had seen enough. My stomach had pangs of anxiety and I broke the grasp Randy had on me still shaking uncontrollably. I retrieved paperwork from the police that got involved. I told the man that I would be pressing charges for the physical damage and asked him to never repeat an incident like this again. I had pity for the guy. The man obviously couldn't hold his alcohol and his stupidity had ruined the day for many people that didn't deserve it.

Choosing my words wisely after a few paces I went with, "Thanks Randy," almost not audible. He didn't respond or even acknowledge I had said anything. After we all had broken up the group, I could tell Randy was still seething as we walked. His breath came out in huffs of agitation and his brow was still hard set with grief, the look on his face said he was not out of the moment yet.

Once we were back in the bowels of the expo center Randy and I had migrated to another empty office off the side of the building. He had gotten some food and I did my best to act like I didn't want or need any. He pushed me anyway, and I knew he was right; I needed to eat before I ended up passing out. I just didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I guess it's time for me to be getting home." I spoke up breaking the silence. We stood out back behind the building; Randy had lit up a cigarette. He didn't need me hanging around to kill his buzz any longer. "Seriously? Can you even drive with your eye being that swollen?" He eyed me from a few feet away. I retorted quickly, my feminine independence wounded. "Of course I can make it home, assuming I never need to switch lanes, a sarcastic smile on my lips, "Cabs aren't my thing, would cost a fortune, I live at least an hour or more away. So… I'll just drive." I smiled as genuinely as possible.

"Let me take you then," looking smug in his decision, he had fired back as quickly as I had.

"What? No!" My voice had raised an octave. "Look, you can't, it's not safe and I couldn't let you go with a clear conscious. So please, let me make sure you get there safe." He looked down on me, a total father figure at work making me feel guilty about my own bad decision.

"Please, I can't..." I trailed off upset at the way he was looking at me. I put my head down avoiding his stare. "I couldn't... you've helped me way too much as it is. I just can't. I can't even repay you for what you've already done." I looked up and Randy had stepped closer to me examining my face again, it was all people could look at and it was getting annoying. I got angry and before I could stop myself the words came out,

"Can you stop looking at my face? It's not changing anytime soon." I blurted out, brows furrowed. I winced and I was afraid he was going to touch the tender tissue. Instead He stood there and said nothing. His eyebrow had shot up and he had crossed his arms. A cloud of smoke came out of his mouth as he exhaled.

After a few long moments of silence he sighed and looked around, "You done?" He said impatiently waiting for a reply. "Done?" I questioned. What the hell was he getting at with a question like that? His tone made my hair stand on end and I was afraid he would start yelling again.

"Are you done? As in, are you done feeling mighty and independent and self-sufficient?"

My mouth opened and I was ready to spit venom but I had to remind myself that I needed to keep calm and not let something stupid fall out of my mouth.

"I pride myself on being independent _Dad_," I put emphasis on the last word. He made me angry, he wasn't the director of my life but I couldn't blame him for only watching out for me. We both knew he was a busy guy and it wasn't his fault that my face was bashed open; he would forget me as soon as he left anyway and we weren't actually "friends." There was no point in pretending. The alcoholic guy already said his apologies. What more could he be getting at?

"Well tough sweetheart, I'm taking care of you and that eye," he motioned to my face. I winced again.

"First things first we need to get that swelling down, and stop sighing at me, I've been in more cage matches than you'll ever be in. I think I know what I'm talking about when it comes to injuries. Just trust me." He trailed off.

My words had gotten him angry but he was right and he wasn't yelling thank god. I had never been in one fight; I knew nothing about fighting or about how to heal wounds. My words had failed me and I stood there quietly awaiting more instructions. He had me two for two and I wouldn't be able to drive even if I needed to. With my vision restricted, I was just plain stuck.


	7. Chapter 7

As Randy finished his second cigarette and put it out with his shoe he motioned toward the parking lot in front of us. I walked slightly behind him as he led. He put his arm out around my shoulder and pushed me faster so that I was walking directly beside him. Randy was comforting and I leaned in to him; he was warm, comfortable and he smelled good. He smiled down at me and rubbed my shoulder. Being next to him wasn't so bad. He was a man that was at ease with himself no matter where he was. He knew it too. I heard Randy crack his neck and I teased him about the sounds and how he wasn't so big and bad. We joked all the way to his RV that was sitting to the back of the parking lot along the fence.

We were isolated and it was nice to be alone in the quiet RV den with no screaming fans and no buzzing from lights or the sound of a radio. The interior was cream and the couch was plush. I put my head in my hands and sat in the silence. Randy moved around the RV gathering things, all I could feel was the rocking of the RV on its suspension.

He had gotten me an ice pack for my face and when Randy had passed by me for the third time I stopped him, "Randy, do you mind if I clean up a bit? My face looks...horrible." I said with probably the meekest voice of the day.

"You're such a woman," he teased, "your face looks fine, but sure if you want, bathroom is over there." He pointed in the general direction and off I went.

After maneuvering in to the small space I looked at my swollen eye in the tiny mirror that hung on the wall. The bruising had already begun around my brow and down toward my cheekbone. Blood was still in my hair and some was missed when the medic cleaned me up from earlier in the afternoon. I looked like hell. Even my favorite shirt had enough blood on it to be considered trash.

How could he be putting up with me like this? I could never repay him for anything. I still wasn't sure why he didn't just dump me off on Chrissy. Why hadn't Chrissy interjected with arrangements for me before Randy?

I shook my thoughts and splashed my face, getting some of the blood off. After a few handfuls of water my mouth too, was cleaner. Once I had decided that I looked as good as I would for the rest of the day I stepped back in to the den and sat down.

Randy came from the far back end of the RV and tossed something my general direction. The blur of color landed on the seat cushion next to me on the couch. "You can wear these if you want." He said smugly closing a cabinet with a loud bang, his voice still audible yet distant.

I picked up the fabric and realized he had thrown two shirts at me, one a pale green shirt from his own merchandising line that had "RKO" across the front and another a plain black long sleeve shirt with nothing on it.

After seeing myself in the bathroom mirror I realized I didn't have much of a choice and opted for the green shirt.

"Here you go, thanks," I tossed the black one back his way and missed horribly. He laughed, "You look better with my green shirt on than that sissy pink one."

"Sissy?!" I squealed, with a joking falseness to my voice, "You wore it first, and for a good cause!" Randy stood back with a smile on his face, "doesn't mean men should wear pink..." he trailed off walking further back in the RV.

I stuck my tongue out as he walked away. "I see that!" Randy commented looking in a mirror I hadn't noticed. I put my tongue back in my mouth and he just laughed.

I went back to the bathroom and swapped shirts, his green one fit well on me, a little too big but comfortable. When I retreated back out to the den, I opted to sit at the makeshift kitchen and entertainment table. As much as Randy wanted to avoid it, we had to talk about what was going on today. I needed to know why this man, someone who has time for no one, suddenly made time for me. Or why the company let him harbor me there with him at least.

I wanted to feel like that lucky person but something just wasn't right. I had to get back in the "norm." At least I would feel better if the day has been normal. My head was in so many different directions. I wanted to stay but felt it necessary to leave. Above all else I wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings when I did leave. Would I have made all of the right decisions, could I honestly say it was a great experience?


	8. Chapter 8

When I came to I had a blanket draped across my shoulders and my face felt super glued to my forearm. The worst part was the pain in my neck when I tried to sit up. I had fallen asleep waiting on Randy to finish his to do list.

"Hey there," someone said from my right hand side, it must have been Randy watching me sleep.

"Ugh... hi...creepy much," I grumbled. "Crap, I fell asleep, what the fuck." I was mad at myself and at Randy for letting me fall asleep. I heard light laughing escape Randy's lips.

Everything was just strange today and completely out of my control. "Yes you fell asleep, it's a human thing. Get over it, I let you sleep." His voice was rough before he cleared his throat. He obviously hadn't spoken in a while.

"Well aren't you just peachy over there smartass." I brought my self to a sitting position and removed the blanket glaring at Randy on the couch across the small living room floor.

"Grouchy grouchy, geez, if you still want to sleep I actually have a bed you know." "Oh no," I retorted quickly, "What time is it?" He looked down at his watch for a second and shook his head, "It's a little to 9."

My eyes narrowed as I thought about how much time had passed and panic came over me, I had been asleep almost three hours. I really wanted to go home and I had screwed that up.

Like most women, I should have been soaking up the attention but I wasn't the average woman. I was severely agressive, independent and passive, it was a horrible combination. I didn't want to impose on anyone's life and here I was taking up someone elses time. People probably would have given millions to be in my position and I couldn't even be happy with it.

I stood and stretched, multiple bones popping as I did before sitting back down at the table. I was facing Randy who was playing a game on his phone. "Can we talk?" I said clearing my throat. He looked up at me and stopped his game his emotion unreadable and blank. "Sure, shoot."

"I'm not good with my words so I'll just say what comes to mind, I have a lot of questions but it is," I started, "What's the situation with tonight and why of all people are you still here taking care of someone like me instead of dumping me off on your assistant?"

Randy's brows were drawn in and he was finding the answers to my questions. He seemed to really have to think on them as much as I did. I waited hesitantly not sure that he was going to give me an answer when he finally spoke, "I like you," he started choosing his words very carefully," I know that right now you can't make your way home so I'm making sure you get what you need. Tonight...since we didn't talk earlier, I was thinking you could stay here with me. I have the room, it doesn't cost..." He smiled trying to persuade me.

My brain was splitting and my insides felt like they were going to explode with butterflies. I felt like a complete fan girl in that moment but my instinct told me he had left something out of his response. "So you just offer up your RV to anyone, or certain people, what are you getting at here?" The words fell out of my mouth harsh with disbelief. Was he seriously making this more than it needed to be? Before I came to the conclusion he moved.

My words had gotten his attention. He sighed hard and sat up to put his elbows on his knees. I was afraid he was going to be angry with me but his eyes said differently. He looked distant.

"No, I don't, I can't obviously," he motioned with his hands and his head avoiding my eyes," But.. it does get lonely being here sometimes. I'm taking a chance that you would want to share it with me. You seem reasonable and level headed. You certainly haven't screwed me over or tried to."

My face gave away my emotions before I could recover, Randy stood up and smiled. He held out his hand, "Come on sweetheart, let's go get something to eat, can't let my free advertising go to waste," he pointed to the shirt I was wearing. I laughed and was dumbfounded by his honesty so I took his hand. In that moment I didn't want to care what what anything else meant.


	9. Chapter 9

After driving a few miles down the road, street lights dancing off of the car, Randy decided on an Italian place tucked away in one of the corners of the interstate. We went inside and were seated immediately towards the back in a more secluded corner table. The restaurant was highly decorated with vintage wine bottles and gold. There were grapes hanging from the ceiling and the customer service was impeccable.

We sat looking at our menus and I wondered how I would be paying for most of the things in front of me. I was prepared to pay the bill, it was the least I could do to try and repay Randy for the worst day he had experienced lately.

Randy ordered first with a large portion of pasta and I followed with boring salad, he scoffed at my choice and we teased each other for a few minutes before getting our drinks.

The night was quiet and not even one person interrupted dinner for a signature or photo and I was relieved. I could see how the attention could get aggravating after a while. We chatted about our interests and the places Randy had traveled to throughout his career. He was a hard guy not to be smitten with and I found myself to be more open to his questions as he poured my second glass of wine.

When I tried to pay for the bill he fought me very insistantly and wouldn't back down in the end, so i let him pay and left a large tip on the table instead, which he also tried to get me to keep. Paying turned in to a game and I threw the tip down running off before he could try and hand it back. As we went outside I crossed the street to a local drug store and bought some medication for my head, the wine had only made my head hurt worse than before, a feeling I didn't I got back in the SUV Randy was looking at me cross, "What?" Was the only thing that came out. "Don't just leave like that," he said harshly. I took a deep breath, "I needed some pills for my head ok? I only went across the street." I pointed toward the store while clicking in my seat belt. We sat in silence for a few minutes and he finally started the car. His face was shrouded in darkness and I could no longer see the emotions on his face but I felt the tension in the car. "Are you ok?" I broke the sickening silence that had come over us. Randy cleared his throat and sat back further in his seat. "No, not really." "Ok...," I said slowly, "Then what's wrong?" He looked at me and then back at the road. "You left for one, and you didn't say anything!"

He was right, I did dart across the street hoping to be back before he was finished in the restaurant but why was he getting so upset? I could feel his glare and my skin crawled. Maybe the wine made him act out in strange ways. "I'm..I'm sorry. You're right I should have said something and not just run off. Won't happen again," I sputtered rolling over like I always did. I leaned my body further toward the window hoping to feel distanced. He sighed heavily and shook his head in an imaginary conversation from what it looked like. His hand rotated on the center console of the SUV and he held his hand out to me. I looked at his hand and then at Randy before placing my palm face down on his. "Please, just don't do that again." He clasped my hand tightly and squeezed. I wanted to fight; I wanted to know what his issues were. He didn't have any power over me or the right to tell me what was right from wrong. I was still a free person right? I opted to keep my mouth shut. He was taking care of me at least for the night and I just needed to be gracious, accept his help and put my feelings aside.

"Where to now?" I asked in the darkness as we drove. Randy kept his eyes forward on the road ahead and he never answered me. He had placed both hands back on the steering wheel and I saw one of his arms flex as he readjusted. We remained silent for a good five miles before he spoke. "Why did you just rollover like that?"

Adrenaline shot through my veins and up my spine. I didn't think he would have picked up my emotion; it was like he was reading my mind. Maybe I was as see through as people had told me growing up. I pondered my answer trying to think about why I always rollover. My personal life was none of his business but it was a straight forward question, only the kind that Randy would put on the table and it deserved answers.

"I don't know it's just something I do. I've always been this way." He inhaled sharply as he opened his mouth, my phone began ringing in my pocket and of all ringtones I had it was Randy's wrestling theme song. To make everything worse, I had turned the volume to max while I was waiting in the crowd from earlier.

As I quickly dug the phone from my pocket Randy looked at me with an interested look, both eyebrows were place high above his eyes. He busted out laughing and I told him to shut it before hitting the answer button. I really wanted to just shut the noise off as quickly as possible.

"Hello?" I said heatedly to the other party on the line. "Bad timing?" Mike had called hopefully to tell me why he bailed on me from earlier.

"No not bad timing actually," I looked Randy from the corner of my eye. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to tell you how sorry I am and to see how everything went today. My family had a _thing_ I was called to go to, I couldn't leave them hanging that's why I cancelled." At least Mike had an excuse. Even if it was a bad excuse, it was still an excuse.

"Everything went fine Mike thanks for asking. Sorry you couldn't make it, I had to give your coffee away, hey listen I'm driving right now can we talk later?" I cut him off but Mike agreed and we hung up shortly after.

"What are you smirking about?" I hissed at Randy trying to make up for my own embarrassment. "You didn't want to tell him what happened today?" He sat with a grin on his face and there was no doubt he was itching to say something else.

"Nice ringtone," he finally bellowed and I punched him in the arm.


	10. Chapter 10

We drove another ten minutes down the road and Randy teased me relentlessly the whole way. His SUV eventually pulled up to a large silver metallic building and came to a stop along the sidewalk, outside appeared to be a series of warehouse doors. I waited for him to shut the car off before removing my seat belt. "Here we go," Randy stepped out of the car and stretched before walking around to open my door which I had already started to open. "No no let me get that."

"Chivalry apparently didn't die out with the cave man," I smirked as I got out. Randy shut the door with a slight bow. I wasn't sure where we were. Everything looked closed and had a feeling of being abandoned but the property was well taken care of. I had no idea what could be here that Randy would want to do.

"So where are we?" The bite of the weather had me wrapping my arms around my chest. The motion didn't go unnoticed and Randy's arm was draped across me soon as we started walking toward one of the doors. "We... are at the training facility. Everyone else is inside. I just have some stuff I need to finish before tomorrow's show." That shocked me, and I stared at Randy, I wasn't sure I was even allowed to be here. As we walked to the doors my mind raced. I was about to meet more of Randy's friends and I hope they hadn't seen the drama from earlier.

Randy rapped on one of the side warehouse doors and after a minute or two the handle popped and the door opened. Ron Killings was on the other side, he smiled when he saw Randy, "Hey man! Come on in!" He said happy to see us. "And who might this be?" He focused in on me quickly. "Ron this is Erin, she's hanging out with me." Ron smiled and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you," he said and I shook it with a smile. I was very excited to be there all of a sudden.

"Actually, Randy is hanging out with me," I humored. Ron winked and we laughed amongst ourselves.

Ron was a very friendly funny guy with many facial piercings and short dreads that he had covered. He was very easy to talk to and had no problems making the rounds around the building talking to everyone. The best part was he didn't even ask about my eye and for the first time I felt I could relax and make my way around the room with Randy.

Once fully inside the door, the room opened up in to a massive warehouse. There were two wrestling rings in the center and people were sitting around talking. Some coaches were ringside giving feedback and screaming criticisms, others were scribbling fiercely on a notepad. Two practice matches were already under way and it appeared that Natalya and Tyson Kidd were in one ring and Seth "Colby" Rollins with Jey Usos were attacking each other in the second ring.

Their grunts and yells echoed throughout the warehouse and I was suddenly happy for pissing Randy off to get headache medicine earlier. Randy crossed the room and I flanked him trying to keep up. We stopped at a table toward the back of the warehouse where Randy talked to someone from the staff. He got a hand full of paperwork that he said was for his travel records and an explanation for why he stopped his signing in the middle of the day. Apparently the company was strict when it came to customer satisfaction. Randy didn't seem the slightest bit worried about it.

After he got his paperwork and looked it over he handed it to me. "Watch this for me?" He was staring at me and I looked back. "Sure?" I said after a moment,

"I need to go change; apparently I'm up in a few against Jacob."

"Who?" I was totally lost; I had no idea who that was. Randy laughed, "You'll know him when you see him, be back in a few!" And he was off. I was left alone to guard his paperwork and walk around watching matches.


	11. Chapter 11

Finding a spot up against the wall I sat down. I had a great view of both rings and I was intently watching each wrestler as they sparred. Being against the wall gave me comfort in knowing I wasn't in the way. My passive brain was at work again. I was trying to hide after spending all day trying to be in front of all of these people.

As the first matches were ending many people got up to walk around. They chatted with each other and compared thoughts and notes. A woman walked in my general direction and I wasn't paying much attention to her. She came close and offered out her hand. "Hi there! I'm Natalya, who might you be?"

I cringed in my gut. I hated being the center of attention no matter how small. Soon enough there were a few people around me that I didn't know and I stood to shake her hand. I told her who I was and soon she was asking many questions of me. Natalya was a well-known second generation wrestler. Often times she was chosen to teach other new wrestlers instead of be in the main matches.

"I saw you come in with Randy, must be someone special if he's got you in tow." She was all smiles. Her demeanor was so friendly like a bigger sister giving advice. Her husband showed up not too long after and introduced himself as Tyson Kidd and he was equally as friendly.

Natalya stopped me before I could say anything and she grabbed my face, "Oh honey you've taken an ass beating! No wonder Randy is being so macho."

I laughed after she let me go.

"Yea, I'm that one girl that got her ass beat today at the expo center," I replied unabashed as I crossed my arms over my chest trying not to damage Randy's paperwork.

"Honey, if you can take a hit like that then you've come to the right place!" Natalya spread her arms out toward the rings in front of us; she wiped the sweat from her face on the return. We giggled some more and Tyson excused himself to the showers.

Another person had joined our small group and it was none other than Eve, the new Maxim model with the fire engine red hair. She had an ego from hell and I was already prepared to let Nataya handle her nasty disposition.

"Nice shirt," Eve pointed to my chest, "Thanks," I replied dryly. Natayla was glaring at Eve and she spoke up, "You can leave now, goodbye." Natalya waived her hand toward Eve motioning her to go away.

"Now now Natalya don't be rude, this could end up being my number one fan." Eve, putting her arm over my shoulders was curt and oblivious to my shirt, which I was proud to be wearing, and our already ongoing conversation. I wasn't a fan of Eve already and I didn't appreciate her tone towards Natalya, "Sorry hun, I'll be your friend any day but when it comes to the ring I'm a Bella fan."

Eve gasped and at that same moment the Bellas walked by with their hands in the shape of an L across their foreheads laughing in our direction. Natalya smirked at Eve, "No hard feelings," I directed at Natayla.

Randy walked up behind Natalya as Eve had stormed away, "Are you kids being good? You know you're supposed to get along and share toys here in kindergarten right?" I rolled my eyes and we all laughed. I saw him whisper something in her ear as they both looked back and forth at me. Natalya continued to speak glorious words of my actions to Randy and he jokingly scolded me, she excused herself after that promised to be back out to watch the next matches with me.

I was forced to stand ringside as Randy prepared for his practice match, he wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. He was wearing all black Under Armour sweatpants, sneakers and no top. After a few settled moments I decided I could get comfortable looking at him all day with his tattoos begging for attention and I didn't fight so hard about being right up front after that.

He jumped back and forth and warmed up as Jacob came out to be Randy's partner. Jacob was also known as Jack Swagger, he was a massively muscular blonde who daunted Randy in the shoulder but was shorter in size. They laughed and joked before starting to slam each other against the ropes. I guessed that the practice was because there was an upcoming match possibly for the next day, information on their storyline that I wasn't sure I really wanted to know.

The mat crashed in loud smacks as the men slammed each other down and sometimes I jumped. I paced back and forth watching intently before someone called out to me from across the ring. Natalya was back and she was motioning me to the secondary ring that was set up going unused.

My heart was crashing against my ribs and I looked between Natalya and Randy not wanting to break away. Randy motioned me toward Natalya and I slowly made my way over to her.

I looked up at Natalya who was already in the ring and she motioned me closer. "You want me up there?" My eyebrows were high on my head.

"Come on, why not?" She called out as she came over to hold the ropes open for me.


	12. Chapter 12

I was in no position to be in the ring, I didn't even know how to fight but wrestling in general was a nice way of saying fake fighting.

Ascending the steps I set my stuff down and I made my way in to the ring not going much past the corner I was already in.

"Having fun?" Randy yelled from the other ring. Looking petrified I turned in Randy's general direction, "I don't know! I think I'm about to get my ass kicked!" He just laughed and close lined Jacob.

Natalya grabbed me by the wrist and guided me to the center of the ring. I was thankful that not many people were watching us, at least no one I recognized. "What are we doing, I don't know how to wrestle Natalya," I casually mentioned as we walked.

"Don't be scared, my practice was cut short, I'll just show you some of the basics. It'll be fun. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to show you how good I am in the ring too."

She was all smiles obviously referring to the spat we had with Eve and the Bellas earlier. I had the sick feeling that the conversation that she and Randy had earlier was about to be happening soon.

We started with a basic headlock and then moved in to a flip. The mat had some give to it but I could start to see why wrestlers were always emphasizing the pain in their backs among other body parts. Quickly we started bouncing off of the ropes; Natalya was impressed by the speed at which I was learning and kept adding on. Before long Randy was finished and he interrupted our goofing off by clearing his throat. I was feeling better about the experience because it was actually fun once the fear of hurting myself or Natalya had passed.

He stood, eyes looking between the two of us, with his arms over the top rope closest to our ring with his hands folded watching our progression. "You ready?" He inquired toward me.

"Ready for what? What did you have in mind?" Randy motioned for me to join his ring and Natalya started raising awareness with the small crowd around us. Soon, the extra people were cheering and making shocked exasperated noises, some even booing us.

I laughed, he couldn't possibly be serious. I didn't know any real moves after such a short time but I joined him anyway. Having a coed match any other time would never be allowed unless you were someone like China that easily set her own records by wrestling with men, hopefully no one would object here.

Randy egged me on when I got inside, he said we were starting with a tie up which held no real significance other than to give the parties a break. After showing me some more basic moves he started in with submissions. They seemed simple and hurt like hell when done right. I laughed the whole way through it, an unnatural physical response that I had with high tension situations. We took turns making sure I had the process down when he suddenly stopped and pulled away from me.

"Ok, this time for real, let's have a match." Randy said stepping back from me; he had his arms raised showing off, calling me out, around the ring. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot; I was in disbelief that he was drawing all of the attention to us knowing it was an unfair fight. He was so much bigger than me. The match was all in good fun but I still wasn't happy with the ambush. Randy motioned to Natalya and she joined us in the ring ready to be our referee. When my anxiety had run its course I nodded toward him, "Let's go." I growled. He had already started to push my buttons.

Natalya called the match and we started. We went straight in to a headlock where I gave Randy a few good hits to the stomach with my knee. He let go and pulled me up in to a fireman's carry and slammed me down hard on the mat. I laid there stunned catching my breath. Randy paced around the ring before standing over me.

"You aren't going to just quit on me are you, roll like you did earlier?" He was only prodding me, unintentionally knowing the effect. I shook my head and flipped him off. It was about the only thing I could lift at that time. He didn't intend his words to be as harsh as they felt to me and I knew it but in the moment I couldn't control my reaction. He had already got my blood pumping.

I jumped up and took out his legs from under him and I had him on his stomach attempting to hold his legs in a submission. His face hit the mat hard and he yelled out unwilling to tap.

He broke the hold I had by kicking fiercely and rolled me in to a roll up. My legs dangled in the air and he laughed. "Gotcha!" His voice was growling next to my ear. I heard Natalya start the three counts and I kicked out as hard as I could. I needed to knock him down a notch and now I was dead set on it. The rest of the crowd around us went in to a blur; it was just Randy and I now.

We broke apart long enough to get back to our feet. I studied him from the opposite corner and he stepped forward ready to grab me. I bounced off of the ropes and went for a close line. He felt like a brick wall and my shoulder popped but I had managed to get him to the ground again. That was good enough for me. He slammed me down a few more times, every time making me angrier.

_I had to win_.

When we got to our feet Natalya was going between us making sure we were alright. Apparently, from the outside, we looked determined in our match, more than we should have for just having fun. She stepped back and we returned to sizing each other up. Randy stepped forward and I decided I had enough strength left in me for one more slam. I dove in to the center of the ring and speared Randy in the stomach, a move I had only ever seen. He fell flat with a smack.

"Oh, shit!" was all I heard escape his lips. I rolled him in to Natalya's finisher, The Sharpshooter. Natalya screeched and jumped up and down with excitement when I motioned her to Randy. She slid down to his face waiting for his decision. Randy yelled fiercely,continuously, and still refused to tap. I pulled up on Randy's legs harder and Natalya was taunting Randy saying, "Just do it Randy, Just tap!" He finally did and I let go falling down to the mat.

Randy sat up and threw his arms around me pushing me back down on the mat. "You did it, I knew you were going to be good at this!" He was all smiles shaking me by the shoulders and I just laughed. I couldn't be mad at his excitement. "I guess I did, didn't I, and how did you know?" I huffed trying to catch my breath. I sat wide eyed looking at him, "Can't say," was all he gave me and I decided to just let it go.

We helped each other up, Natalya and Randy raised my arms as the victorious party in the ring before we got down. Everyone stood around stunned at what they had just seen. Some people clapped, some laughed and most stood with their mouths gaping.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Randy was showered and ready to leave we said our goodbyes to the rest of the wrestlers and staff at the training center. I yawned on the way out and waived one more time. The ride back seemed long and weary; the excitement of the day was taking its toll on me.

After parked we made our way back to the RV; I was teasing Randy about getting pinned by a girl as he tried to deny any involvement. When we got to the door, Randy prepared to open it before jumping back and swatting his arm in the air.

"What the hell was that?" I said standing back confused watching his show. He walked in a few fast paced mini circles before turning on me.

"Sorry, there's a ... well... there's a spider on the door handle. I almost touched it!" He stood back, his chest rapidly rising and falling from his scare.

"All that for a spider? Did you at least get it?" I tried to respect his fear as best as I could.

"I don't know, go look." He pointed at the handle. I went to the door and looked closely, a large black spider was on the handle and I walked away a few feet.

"Well you're going to squish it right?" My tone insistent and sarcastic,

"No, you get it!" He argued. We went back and forth before I used my purse to swat it off of the door.

Randy examined the door for what felt like another five minutes before he opened it for us.

Once inside I poked fun at him again for not only getting pinned by a girl but also for fearing spiders. He returned the jokes since I too, shared his irrational fear.

We finally settled in, Randy checked and returned messages and I sketched random doodles on my sketch pad. After he was done he grabbed a bag from his bedroom and handed it to me.

"For you," he said before getting a bottle of water from the fridge. I opened the bag and inside was more clothing, a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top, both with his logo on them. He really was on target supporting his own merchandise. Lucky for him I was a fan.

I smiled, "Aw, thanks, I was pretty sure I'd have to sleep in your shirt, wouldn't want that." I kidded.

"That's not all either," he exclaimed putting the cap back on his water after swallowing a large swig. "This is also for you; I had the boys pass it around during the match." Out from his jacket he pulled a large envelope that he put on top of my new pajamas. I opened it hastily pulling out the contents. Inside were multiple portraits of numerous wrestlers in their gear posing in all manner of ways. Each of them was signed by one or more people. Even Randy had put one inside.

"What, signing my photo wasn't enough?"

"When your friends ask to see my signature you can show them a picture of what a real man looks like," Randy smarted.

"Looks plenty real to me." I stated and he continued, "Oh, it's real but that picture… it's not the same person that I am now." Couldn't argue with that answer.

"I hope you like them; I know you didn't get to accomplish your goals today." To top it all off there was a ticket for tomorrow's show in the very bottom of the envelope. I was super excited that Randy had really thought out his gift.

"This is great, you shouldn't have, really!" I exclaimed jumping up to wrap my arms around him in a hug. Surprising him too, he waivered a few seconds before closing his arms in around me. "Glad you like it." He whispered in my ear. Shivers trailed my spine; I didn't think that his words would resonate with me like they did. I stood frozen until he released me.

After we got ready for bed we sat around talking and winding down. "You did great today in the ring," he complimented me again. "You share the same aggressive attitude as me."

I looked up toward him, "You aren't mad are you? I mean, people were pretty shocked when Natalya called the win." I asked not sure how that would steer the conversation.

"No not at all, you should have seen the looks I got during my first match." A smile was upon his lips as he reminisced about one of his first matches between himself and Tommy Dreamer where he ended up losing, but also making himself in to a fan favorite.

I followed his story with great interest as he exaggerated big slams and pins. He really was a fan of his job and he was built for it. It didn't hurt that his family was already in the business either.

A little before midnight I tried to hide a yawn with the back of my hand. "Finally wearing down?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Yea, a bit. Sorry." I apologized grabbing the blanket off of the couch and sitting down. "I think you should get some sleep too for your match tomorrow, you'll need the energy after the ass kicking I gave you today," I joked with a large smile.

He agreed and stood to leave for his bedroom after giving me the remote to the TV. I was content sleeping on the couch and he didn't push it, at least I wasn't sleeping at the table again or one of those claustrophobic bunks. We said our good-nights and Randy retreated to his room sliding the door closed.

I laid awake for a good while thinking of our match. Wrestling such a large man was exuberating and hot to say the least. I could think of no one who had been as lucky as me, no one I had ever heard of getting a random shot at the Viper. In the darkness I felt ashamed for winning against Randy, I made him look bad and for his size he should have easily won, but he had me so fired up. There was energy in my aggressiveness that even I didn't understand.

As I slipped in to unconsciousness my thoughts drifted deeper in to our match. His arms wrapped around me were strong, powerful, his skin soft. As we tussled for the pin I couldn't ignore the grunts and moans he made mindlessly...and everything faded away.


	14. Chapter 14

Tears were streaming down my face, my good thoughts gone and unremembered. I sat up throwing the blanket off of me. The television had gone black with the sleep timer. Moving was almost impossible. Every fiber of my body refused to move. My blood was pulsing in my head and through my shoulder. My physical pain was unbearable and I sobbed in to my hands in an attempt to not wake Randy. I forced my way to the bathroom trying to find anything for pain and came up empty. I tried some stretches and felt ultimately worse for it. I had exhausted my only resources and decided I had to wake Randy. I was ready for any punishment he would give me for disturbing him. I knocked lightly on the door and waited.

When he didn't answer I had no choice but to enter. I slid the door open as quiet as I could with much effort.

I heard a sharp breath within the room and looked toward Randy's pillows. He moved quickly and I saw eyes staring back at me.

"Hey," he grumbled, "you ok?" He propped himself up on his elbow after switching on the bedside light. His eyes filled with shock after seeing my face and he was on his feet quickly coming over to me. "What happened? What's wrong?" His hands were on my shoulders, he looked at my eyes, tears still streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't speak, I just looked up at him begging for comfort with my eyes, the only action I could convey.

He held me for a long time stroking my hair. We stood in the hallway to his bedroom, my face buried against his chest. For a long time I sobbed before I calmed down enough to speak. I broke away from his hot skin, "I'm sorry...I didn't want to wake you," I looked like a complete idiot in front of this man, someone I didn't even know.

"I hurt so bad and couldn't find or do anything that was helping, I mean... I woke up, that's how bad I'm hurting right now," my voice was fading, "I was hoping you might be able to help?"

His stern eyes were upon me and he looked me up and down trying to figure out exactly what I meant. Eventually his blue gaze softened before he smiled and wiped the rest of the tears from my face, "And you were worried about my ass kicking huh? Looks like you have some adjusting to do yourself." He leaned close and hugged me again, "I'm so sorry. I was way too rough on you today. This is my fault, I should have been more careful."

"You know, Mick Foley had days like this too. When he wrestled, he would have days where he couldn't even walk. One time in Germany he had a match against Vader as Cactus Jack and he ripped his ear off. You know what he did?" Randy was trying to ease the suffering I felt, "Not really," I replied, unsure of what he was getting at.

"He played through it. He decided the match had to be finished... we all adjust over time and the pain lessens."

I instantly felt better and felt worse, I brought this on myself too and never even thought of the consequences of my actions. To make it worse, I had made Randy feel bad.

"Sit here," he said leading me to the edge of his bed, "I'll be right back." He was already making his way across the RV. When he returned he had a towel, wrapped inside was an ice pack. We talked and he draped it across my shoulder explaining the normal warm ups that we should have done first. His knowledge on the subject was very impressive.

"I really tried to avoid waking you," I said again making my statement very clear. I wanted him to know how bad I felt, he had another match coming up in less than twelve hours and here he was helping me. "It's ok, really. I got enough sleep. I was about to wake up now anyway." I didn't really believe him until his alarm went off about two minutes later and it was only five in the morning.

"You get up way too early," I grumbled and he just laughed. "You can go back to sleep if you want, I just get up because I have to."

I was pretty sure sleeping was the last thing I could accomplish so I opted to stay awake and see what Randy was up to for the morning.

He bounced around the RV getting dressed and drinking coffee, you'd never know he was up half the night. I sat weary at the table with my ice, drinking my own coffee, when there was a few sharp knocks at the door. Randy went and looked for who was on the other side before opening it.

There wasn't much of an introduction just a mumbled, "Hey," from the persons outside. Soon there were two coat clad men stepping inside following Randy.

"So I hear you have your own groupie now," one of the men called from the back. Randy stepped aside and I was already glaring in the general direction. "You mean like me?" I spit out the words fast and cold and that was how I introduced myself to Dean Ambrose.

That stunned him. His eyes widened as the severity of the stereotype dawned on him. He looked at Randy and back again to the other party who happened to be none other than CM Punk. I wasn't sure how to address the men. In the world of WWE almost everyone had a nickname and I wasn't sure which names would have more effect if I had to defend myself. Luckily, Randy was already working on it for me.

"That "_groupie_" just happens to be my guest Jon, and she's not a groupie so be nice man," he was being very calm which helped the tension I was feeling. Jon "Dean Ambrose" stood still with a disgruntled half-cocked smile and didn't say a word.

"So the rumors were true then from the signing yesterday?" Phillip also known as Punk chimed in.

"Depends on what the rumors were about." Randy didn't sound like he was in the mood to discuss what everyone had heard this early in the morning nor did it sound like he cared. Punk decided to drop the curiosities he was about to follow up on.

Punk glanced at me and waited, I gave a small wave hello trying to put a smile on my face despite how I was feeling. He waved back, "So you're the girl that pinned Randy huh?" He asked outright. If Randy wouldn't give him information then he had decided to ask the next best person.

"That would be me... Erin... the _groupie_." I was still hot about the insinuation and wanted it to stick. "Randy sure did a number on you it looks like, sorry that I missed it, looks like it was one hell of a match." I wasn't sure what he was getting at or if he was complimenting us but Randy had done nothing to me. I chalked up my overreacting to sleepiness and said, "Yes, it was quite a match, should've been there."

Randy and Punk excused themselves and went outside. They either had something super important to discuss or Punk wanted the full story on what was going on. That left me with Dean and the silence I didn't know how to break. My own curiosity about this muddled situation was on the surface though after Punk had mentioned the rumors that were going around.


	15. Chapter 15

"So..." Dean let out a hesitant laugh, "That was awkward, I'm sorry about that." At least he had the decency to apologize without being told to.

I didn't feel like playing nice but after his apology I had more respect then I had started with. Still I decided not to let him off the hook that easily. Dean sat down on the couch across from me, "Does a normal groupie look like this?" I gestured toward my face which had turned a nice shade of purple with a yellow tint.

Dean chuckled, his tension leaving him. "No you're prettier than most of Randy's groupies." I wasn't sure how I felt about his weak compliment or that Randy had other groupies that could be talked about.

"He didn't do this by the way," I took the now luke warm ice pack off of my shoulder with a thud on the table.

"No, didn't think so, Randy isn't really the type to beat up women."

"Well that's good to know. I actually busted my face on a table, some drunk guy got out of control and then I pinned Randy. Mind if I sit?" I really wanted to just get as comfortable as possible and let the pain melt away. Dean motioned to the spot next to him, "Be my guest."

There was only about three feet between the couch and myself but the process of getting that far was the worst. We had only been sitting on the couch a few minutes when the door opened up and the guys returned. I was shocked at how much Dean could say in such a short amount of time. He had already given me tips on pain management, working out and let me in on some of his matches from before his professional career.

"I see you two didn't end up killing each other," Randy teased as he looked at Dean holding my hand. At least the tension was gone. He gave me thirty minutes to get ready because everyone was going to the gym while I was going to be sitting around at the cafe. Looked like sleep was no longer an option.

We didn't have to go very far and I faked my tough demeanor all the way to the cafe hoping that with movement I would start to physically feel better. I was overly pleased to be sitting again once I got there. Randy got me a bottle of apple juice before giving me the preliminary run down of where everything was.

The cafe was bleak looking. The walls were grey with nothing on them except for a large blue pin stripe. Like any food service area the cafe had a standard circular pattern. Grab a tray, follow the circle and pick up anything you want. There were numerous rectangular tables around the room and some people were already there eating people were in groups and others alone like myself. Food was the last thing on my mind that early and I didn't have the energy or drive to make myself move from my chair unless I absolutely had to. People watching was about the only thing I had to entertain myself until Randy returned.

As I sat groggily, I played with my juice bottle looking at the shimmering substance rolling back and forth. My mind wandered, the room wasn't alive enough to keep my attention elsewhere. I wondered what my family was up to and where my friends were. My phone was beyond dead and I had no way to charge it, surely someone was wondering. I'd have been surprised if someone didn't call me in as missing. I was missing my home while living on the adrenaline of the moment. I couldn't deny that I was having a good time. Whether or not it would last was hard to tell.

Badly, I wanted to learn more about wrestling and what went on behind the scenes but seriously what kind of an in did I have? I was just some fan that had been injured at an event and Randy was nice enough to see to it that I was ok. That hardly was anything to work with.

"Excuse me...Erin?" A gruff voice came from behind me. I suddenly felt a presence and I turned to identify it.

"Yes, hi." I meekly said.

"Hunter, nice to finally meet you." He extended his hand and I took it prepared for a jostling. We shook and the pain I had anticipated wasn't what I had built up in my mind.

"Do you have minute to talk?" Hunter sincerely asked, he was quite charming, not at all like his persona. "Of course, should we talk here?" My anxiety level had risen apparent by my shifting in my seat. He nodded and made his way around the table.

He sat across from me with one arm propped up on the table, a very uneasy looking seated position for such a large man.

"So how are you feeling?" He elected to start with.

"My eye is still sore but I think I'll be fine thank you." I didn't feel the need to tell him the whole truth; I didn't even know what he wanted.

"We here at the WWE are sorry and would like to apologize for the injuries you suffered yesterday." His eyes were piercing but genuine, he stared waiting for my response.

"No problem...really... I don't feel like this had anything to do with the WWE." He was a very intimidating guy and I over compensated buy saying more than I really needed to. The next question threw me for a loop but in hindsight I shouldn't have been so surprised.

"I just wanted to make sure before anything else." He was really trying to play his sympathies in my favor after, "Are you sure that none of our staff was involved in the incident that happened yesterday? Your answer really means a lot, so please don't be afraid to tell me everything." He sat back waiting on my reply.

I could smell a rat, I knew business lingo and I couldn't honestly say that I remembered everything from yesterday, especially after Randy had told me about his bruise. There were just things I didn't know.

"Well... no. Not at all, I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of your staff being a part of yesterday." I lied hoping I had given him an answer he wanted, Hunter hadn't responded, not even with a twitch.

Hunter, without word, began to reach for the inside of his suit jacket and after a split second of digging he pulled out a tri-folded piece of paper and he laid it down in between us. He stretched it out and flattened the crisp white paper before he proceeded, "If you are sure about yesterday...I would really like for you to read and sign this agreement. This document states here that you agree that none of the WWE staff was involved in the injury you sustained."

Legality was not by any means, a strong subject for me. My head felt like it was about to explode with all of my confusion. I'd need time to read every little detail contained in that paper. I wasn't a fool and knew signing your life away could get you in more trouble than it was worth in the end.

"Do I get time if I need to think about it? I would also need time to read this over if that's ok?" I carefully selected my questions so everything was answered all at once.

"I think that would be fine. I just have to let you know that I will need this back within twenty four hours from now. Thank you so much for talking with me today." He stood pushing the paper further toward me before adjusting his jacket. We shook hands one more time.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry for your injury. I hope you will remain a fan here with the WWE." Hunter turned and had left just as swiftly as he had come and I was left dumbfounded.

At first I didn't think Hunter talking to me was more than just a typical business transaction but so many questions rushed in. Did they always do that? Should someone have been here to supervise our chat? I really just needed to read the contract first and see exactly what it said.

I heard loud laughter from across the room, the sound echoed throughout the cafe and I folded the paper up sitting it under my juice bottle. I leaned back in my chair, I just needed to think. Did Randy know about this? Was he only putting up with me to get this contract signed and did he only pretend to care about me? He was playing a superb role if everything he had done for me was just a show.

My blood was starting to boil and there was nothing I could do or say about it until I got him away from everyone else. With my luck, everyone else was probably in on it too.


	16. Chapter 16

Randy had sauntered in from his workout with Dean at his side, they were still laughing at whatever their joke was. Not wanting to look too out of place I decided to grab the contract and start to read it, if Randy was ready to go somewhere else then he would have to get my attention to do so.

I had a hard time focusing, there were so many ins and outs to the contract but it all just kept repeating itself in different terms. The contract was very clear though that I was being asked to sign so the company wouldn't get in trouble. Typical Corporation always worried that their name would be soiled in court causing the company a hit in their revenue and self-image. I didn't really give a damn with the contract; I was too bothered by what Randy already knew.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Speak of the devil himself. I waited behind the piece of paper before he inquired again,

"Hello? You there?"

Slowly, I folded the paper and looked at him with a dead set stare and said nothing. Dean looked between us confused and then he watched me only, waiting for an answer.

Randy leaned in toward the middle of the table and blocked Dean from my view,

"You doing ok?" His body was nonchalantly placed but he had his head to the side not allowing Dean to hear him.

After staring Randy down some more I could only think of one thing to say, "Yea, fine. Definitely fine after your friend Hunter visited me. Care to share what's going on, because I won't be asking you again."

Randy looked confused and the wrinkles on his forehead were bold as he replied, "What are you talking about? Hunter was here, what did he want?"

I didn't want to get in a fight right there in front of Dean or anyone else that had made their way in to the cafe so I kept my growl to a low minimum. "Don't fuck with me, I'm not stupid, you've only been dragging me around with you for the last twenty four hours just to get me to sign some stupid bullshit to save your own ass."

He gaped at me even from such a small distance away; I could hear his breathing change. He inhaled and exhaled sharply, "I don't know what you're talking about, I promise!"

His voice was now lowered in a whisper matching mine. I turned my head in further towards his ear, "I'm not going to make a scene but we _will _talk about this more later."

Randy had a shockingly blank stare on his face as he looked in to the distance of the cafe; Dean had started pacing around waiting for us. He stood, removing himself from the table, shuffling his workout towel around in his hands before he looked back at Dean and then at me, "Ready to go guys?" He was all smiles again, it was obvious to me behind the look in his eyes that he was thinking about what I had just told him but he had gone in to character like nothing was wrong. He must have had some serious skill in being able to change his emotions because he was hiding them fantastically.

"Where to now boss?" I tried desperately to join Randy in his facade even though he didn't answer me, and I did well even, but I didn't care if both of them just left me there to sit. Randy motioned us over to the doors and we joined him.

We followed Randy through the back corridors of the arena and passed numerous people setting up equipment, moving boxes and other miscellaneous items. The hallways were never ending and they all looked the same, now I was hoping I wouldn't get dumped somewhere and left to find my way back.

Dean nudged Randy on the elbow ahead of me and whispered to him, "What was that all about?" Randy never gave a clue that Dean was even speaking and continued to walk at his steady pace, he looked out of place with his belt over his shoulder and street clothes. At the end of one of the hallways was a stand and a cameraman to go along with it.

Dean stopped abruptly in front of me and I almost smacked in to his shoulders while Randy continued over to the cameraman. "Just so you know what's going on," Dean started, "We have to shoot a vignette, it will be really quick. Just hang with the cameraman, be very quiet, and don't come in to the taped areas around here... and... here." He pointed around the floor in front of us. The scenes were familiar, they were staples in the main shows during the week but it sounded like the process would be fast and furious.

"We should be done soon," Dean was talking to me again, "We only get, like, two takes before it's over then we will go and do others." He winked and walked to Randy's side. The cameraman positioned the guys where they needed to be before he counted them in to start.

Dean rushed in to the taped areas toward Randy and started to speak when Randy cut him off with a finger pointed in his face, "Don't you even start!" He barked, "I don't even know what's going on here and you rush in like a fool. I can't believe you! What I'm doing with this championship title leaves no ulterior motives. I do it because I choose to do it! I do what I want to do and no one tells Randy Orton what to do!"

The cameraman cut the scene and Randy began to sway, "Good improve there Randy." I was totally out of the loop on this scenario, this storyline was unfamiliar to me but for such a small section, Randy's line still made sense, he was after all, Randy Orton, the guy no one messed with.

Randy was on the move again, I guessed he was continuing on to the next promo he needed to do and as he passed me he hissed in my ear, "Get it?" He was angry and not angry as his persona, legitimately angry. I had wounded him somehow.


	17. Chapter 17

The day went on and I pondered the question Randy had asked. We had walked for miles around the arena before everyone stopped to grab lunch. Dean had split from our group to talk with other coworkers leaving Randy and I to ourselves. He hadn't spoken to me since his question and I was surprised when we went in to our own private room to eat.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever and I listened to the noises of food being devoured. I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything. I wanted Randy to be focused for his match and not disturbing him seemed like the best plan of action, he would come to me when he was ready.

Randy finished his sandwich and wiped the crumbs from his face and the table before settling in to his seat. I was sure he was going to stand up ready to leave but he sat across from me staring before he crossed his arms. I continued to stare at my food with great interest avoiding his gaze.

He shifted finally with a sigh, and put both arms on the table leaning toward me, I assumed he was getting ready to unload on me. The moment had finally arrived and we were going to have our fight. Instead, he reached out and grabbed my hands and I unwillingly settled in his grasp.

"I want you to know I had nothing to do with Hunter visiting you earlier." Randy's voice was calm, very little anger left to his tone. "I can't believe you would think that I set this entire thing up, have you even accepted my apology yet?"

I couldn't think of an apology when it hit me, the promo he had done earlier, Randy didn't improvise his lines, he had changed them completely. He was speaking to me and I didn't even understand. I never was super-fast on the uptake and now I just felt stupid. He could apologize all he wanted but I wasn't absolutely sure he meant it. I still had the contract and there was no signature on the line yet. I felt a squeeze on my hands, an indicator that he was expecting my answer.

"Please?" He pleaded with me, "I swear I haven't been here just to trick you. Whatever Hunter wants has nothing to do with me. Let me help you, let me see this contract."

I held his hands a minute longer just feeling the warmth of his skin before I slid the contract over for him to open. "I won't be lied to Randy, it's not how I work. I want to believe you, I really do but how can I in the middle of all of this? Hunter made a great point, he wanted to know everything. How could I be honest with him when I was unconscious and can't even remember kicking you? You need to let me in on what I missed."

Randy was intensely reading the contract and minutes had passed before he checked the back and folded it once more. "This is pretty standard, looks like the company just wants to know they won't have to go to court." I was relieved. Randy shifted in his seat before eyeing me, "I don't think Hunter needs to know about anything. It's your choice what you want to tell him but I can promise that no one got involved, no one from the company anyway."

I sat looking confused at him and that made Randy laugh, my facial expressions had failed me once again. "_What_?" I dragged out the question like a whining child.

"Ok, Ok," he started and motioned in the air for me to calm down, "No one can get in trouble, I promise. You are really the only person anyone can technically get mad at."

"What? Why me? Are you saying that you're going to do something about me kicking you? I had no idea what I was doing!" I was loud, my eyes the size of saucers, I couldn't believe what he was telling me.

"Oh, no, I'm not doing anything about that, you have my word. Now... the drunken guy... he could though because you hit him _really_ hard." The word really was pulled out and lengthened as he over emphasized it and followed his statement up with a nice chuckle.

My assumption had been wrong. I was the assailant, not Randy, that's why the man had never looked at me. I had embarrassed him, not Randy. But why have the man apologize to me then, I was the person in the wrong.

"He could technically press charges on you because he was drinking and you hit someone that was impaired, but I'm pretty sure I scared him enough to where he won't. So sit back... relax... and breathe." He had thought that forcing a person to apologize was going to ease the trouble I had caused and my now racing heart.

"That's so cruel Randy," I was still shell shocked from the new information, "What else don't I know?"

"Calm down. Really. That was the only incident. I think you kicked ass amazingly, it was quite a show when you started keeping people away from you. Somehow you defended your space without hurting anyone else. That's when I intervened and you kicked me." He motioned down to his leg before starting to drum on the table.

He had said the wrong thing. Without caring much, Randy had just admitted that he was a part of the problem. He had intervened with me and I was also a part of the fight that had broken out. My heart was sinking and I thought I was about to cry. I didn't want him in trouble but I didn't want to make a liar of myself either.

"Randy, thank you I appreciate everything you've done for me but you just incriminated yourself. You got involved with me while everything was happening. A company member was involved making you somewhat liable."

His eyes flashed to mine and I could see the anger building, his jaw had clenched. He hadn't thought about the situation like that and now his options were limited.

"Are seriously going to fucking roll over again after what I've done for you?!" He hadn't quite yelled but he had definitely raised his voice higher than I preferred.

"No...I don't know...I don't want to. How am I supposed to know you aren't just keeping me here to bribe me to keep my mouth shut? How do you think I'm feeling right now?" After his comment I was ready to fight again despite how I felt.

I had no plans of turning on Randy and now we were like two loaded guns turned on each other waiting for someone to pull the trigger.

"Prove it Randy; prove to me you aren't just using all of this as a cover up. Make me believe that I haven't wasted my time here believing that you are just a good person." Tears had made their way to the rims of my eyes but I had made up my mind that I wasn't going to crack. He owed me at least that much.

Randy leaned back in his chair again and his leg was tapping against the floor rapidly, a very annoying feeling as the table shook my arms. "Prove it? You want me to prove it huh?" My stomach had hit rock bottom, I didn't want to know what he was thinking. Guessing that he was just talking aloud, I didn't answer him, I just sat coldly staring at him.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next, everything was so fast. Randy was nose to nose with me, his hands on my face, his lips pressed to mine. His chair smacked the wall behind him with the speed he had used bolting upright from his seat. "Uhm... ugh..." was all I managed to get out in between the struggle. What the hell was going on? Deciding I couldn't fight him off mentally or physically, I just gave in and decided to accept his apology.

Loud taps broke us apart; someone was standing outside of the small room we were in. Randy's eyes had gone wide and he had let go of my face when he looked to see what the distraction was. Hunter was standing on the other side of the glass looking at us, and he was obviously displeased, his face was already red with rage and a vein was popping out of his neck. We didn't even know how long he had been there watching us.

After thirty more minutes of being secluded in the office space and numerous screams later, Randy came back inside and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "You ready to go?" Randy's voice had waivered in between the rise and fall of his chest. He was still in screaming mode but he did well trying to force the calm he was portraying. I stood ready to go not saying anything and Randy broke the silence, "I need to get started preparing for the match, you can come with me while I practice." He put his hand under my chin and pulled my head upward to look at him, "I promise I have nothing to do with Hunter," his eyebrows were turned downward, "please believe me," He lightly place another kiss on my lips and we left to wind through corridors.


	18. Chapter 18

Walking behind Randy was a disaster. Between the people that had started showing up backstage and the thoughts that were racing in my head I had no navigational instincts left about me. I kept up as best as I could and we never spoke the whole way to the ring that was set up inside the arena. I sat in the corner on the floor staring toward the ring but I wasn't really seeing anything. Every once in a while I would hear the mat crash and the guys grunt and moan but my head was elsewhere.

Randy had kissed me. He had actually done it. Hunter was pissed and probably for good reason. I wanted to sign the paper and just give him what he wanted and I would have if I had the necessities to do so. I desperately wanted to see what Randy would do after the paper was signed. After tonight there was no thinking about things, he would just leave and go on with his job like always. He had complicated everything with that kiss.

My insides felt like they were twisting and ready to fall out of my body, I hated that he had kissed me, I hated that Hunter had made a surprise visit and I hated that everything was coming to an end. After tonight I would make my way home and there was no one that would understand or believe me when I got there. I couldn't even get passed the basics if I tried because of all things, this was a legal issue too and everyone was an enemy now if they were anywhere near the riot from the expo. I had decided entertainment was actually very tedious and complicated. No one could be ruled out and it was becoming clear why famous people took to a quiet lifestyle.

The men had been wrestling for a long time and I only looked up to see their finishing moves. They planned what they wanted to do for the match later and the process was a lot slower than when Randy and I had wrestled. Finally the men were done and they came out of the ring, giving it over to the next set of wrestlers that needed to get in.

An unfilled look was still on Randy's face. He was getting tired and I had a feeling he was still thinking about Hunter. I had no idea what they argued about, it was all muffled sounds from inside that room and I wanted to know what happened but I was just too scared to ask. As we started to walk away I had the urge to get in the ring again. I wanted to fight it all out, I wanted release all of these emotions I was feeling. When we got to the top of the ramp the feeling had subsided and I was stuck again to deal with myself.

"You ok over there?" Randy lightly slapped me with a towel he had grabbed after we got backstage behind the gorilla position. I assumed I wasn't looking like I enjoyed watching everyone get ready for the night. There were so many words on my tongue that I could have said and I hesitated. I walked further down the hall before I landed an elbow to Randy's ribs. He barely jumped with the unexpected blow and turned with an accusatory look in his eye.

"Why did you do that Randy? Why did you have to go and complicate everything?" My inner child was back again. I was tired and frustrated from following him around; my shoulders sagged as I looked up to Randy to gage his reaction. A smile appeared across his face. He reached out and gave me a long hug.

"Did you even see any of the match?" Great, he was avoiding me or he already knew what I was about to say and saved me the time, it was hard to tell. I closed my eyes for a long second trying to hide my embarrassment, I had to be honest, I hadn't seen anything that happened.

"No, not really. I was distracted." He laughed and we continued through the halls once more exiting to take a break at his RV. Even the Viper needed some downtime before he had to go in to his character.

We only stayed an hour or so before I said my good lucks to Randy. I made my way to the actual front entrance to the arena. I had to check in with my ticket like everyone else and my excitement was growing. The last day and a half had been so turned around that it felt good to be normal again. Fans came and went up until the show was about to begin, and kids ran up and down the aisles. I had an amazing seat at the corner of the ring and the ramp, a seat I would not have normally occupied otherwise. Being alone was the hardest part. The people around me talked and discussed different issues while I stood around looking like a loaner. After a few beers some of the fans around me started asking about my eye and I made up some incredulous stories to avoid any further problems.

Once the show had started we all were on our feet to greet the different superstars as they made their entrances. The music screamed in our ears and the lights blinded us as they danced across the big screens that were at the top of the ramp. I wasn't paying much attention to most of the matches, I was exhausted, but it seemed like most of the wrestlers were paying attention to me. When Natalya came out for her match against Brie Bella she high fived me and gave me a hug before proceeding to the ring. Unfortunately most of the people around me noticed and there were mixed feelings about if I should have been getting attention like that without some type of sign or call out to the stars. Other wrestlers like Punk came by on the way out and said hello.

When Ron Killings came out for his match against Randy he too, shook my hand and hugged me as he rapped to his entrance music. I heard whispers and obscenities in my direction but figured it was the effect of the beer on everyone's judgment.

The lights went dark and Randy's theme music came on, he appeared at the top of the ramp standing, sizing up his opponent, the look of rage was in his eyes as he geared up to fight. He made his way slowly down the ramp like he always did, belt over his shoulder like a small child and he hesitated in front of me. The fans were going crazy throwing their hands out toward him and I stood there among them smiling. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before laughing maliciously. The fans beside me had decided they had seen enough.

Someone to my right threw a drink directly in my face and the remnants splashed on to Randy and his belt. He stood in front of us his face had gone red, his muscles were flexed and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked down at his belt and back at the fan before he started screaming,

"Who do you think you are?! No one disrespects the Viper!" And he just kept screaming. I wiped, what I hoped was soda from my eyes, and shook my head; even_ I_ couldn't do anything for fear of being asked to leave. Eventually Randy went in to the ring, did his flare and walked around speaking to Ron. Ron had a shocked look on his face when the match started and he took a hit to the back of the head unexpectedly, which ultimately lead the end of the match with a pin from Randy. The rowdy fan was escorted out of our section shortly after and everyone was better for it. I was sure Randy would have followed him out to the parking lot if he got the chance.

My shirt was soaked but I didn't have to deal with it for very long. The show had ended shortly after Randy's match and someone from the stage walked out on to the ramp and asked me to wait around after the crowd had left. I was given a towel and a shirt to change in to as an apology from the company. I sure was having some bad luck for the trouble I wasn't causing.


	19. Chapter 19

Randy peeked around from the backstage light screen before coming out to see me. The stage crew had forewarned me he would be there. We laughed about the stupidity of the fans and I excused myself to go change. Randy was in a better mood when I got back.

"So how did my leg look?" I had completely forgotten about his leg but I guessed if I didn't see it then he must have been fine.

"I didn't notice actually, whatever you did seemed to work unless you're just a super freak."

We laughed some more and he urged me to hurry in to the back with him. "Makeup did a great job on hiding it for me."

He was excited that he slinked by the fans without criticism and I praised the hard work everyone put in to the job. He had his pant leg rolled up and a cloth ready to get everything off of his skin when we heard a loud person starting to clear their throat form across the room.

"Can we talk?" Was all I heard and my heart sank in to my stomach. I knew that gruff voice and I knew something explosive was about to happen. Hunter had appeared in the door like a stalker waiting to talk to Randy and instead, he now wanted to talk to both of us. "Now." Hunter stated.

Randy unrolled his pant leg and began to follow Hunter out of the door. I hesitantly followed behind him not wanting to experience the wrath that was about to unfold.

The worst part about Hunter talking to us was the feeling of being scolded; the feeling of being called in to the principal's office after thinking there was a solid plan in place that protected you. We all gathered in a large conference room, tri legged conference phones and large leather chairs adorned the mahogany table. Hunter slammed the door behind us and I jumped making my way to a seat quickly. Randy chose a seat across from me and Hunter sat at the head of the table between us.

"Alright guys, what the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded without giving anyone a chance to settle. "Hunter I'm fine." Randy jumped in quickly to take the brunt of the conversation.

"You are not fine Randy, Makeup already told me about your leg, you are putting yourself and all of the sub sequential matches in jeopardy here, and why is Erin always following you around?" So much for thinking we had everything covered. I tried my best to look Hunter in the eye when he panned around the table toward me but I couldn't hold the gaze long.

"Really, everything is fine. Tonight's match went exactly as planned and no one saw my leg." Randy didn't have an answer for the second question or there was something he just didn't want to say.

"Do you want to be suspended without pay Randy? I'm ready to make that call and you can believe I will alter all of your matches, give your time to someone else, and make the shows work. You didn't even bother to tell anyone you were injured! Now...what is going on?" Hunter had Randy on the proverbial ropes and we all knew it.

Randy inhaled to start his next argument and I jumped in instead. I couldn't let him lose his job over something I had done. "I did it!" I yelled between the two men and they stopped to stare at me.

"This was my fault," I exhaled gathering my senses. "At the expo center, I accidentally kicked him when the fight was being broken up." My voice had gone low and I was shaking uncontrollably under the table, if anyone was going to get in trouble it was me.

Hunter exchanged looks with Randy who had bowed his head to stare at the table. The skulls on his forearms were flexing as he too, was wringing his hands together.

"So you're telling me...that the bruise on his leg was from the fight yesterday and you both were trying to cover it up?" Hunter's voice had started to calm and level out to one solid tone. "Yes, Hunter that is what happened. I don't want to press charges though, I already told her I wouldn't." Randy was already jumping back in trying to take the heat off of me and he was pleading.

After a few moments of silence Hunter grinned and laughed, "Well, I think we can come to an agreement about this." Randy and I exchanged concerned looks before turning to Hunter. "Give me the contract." Hunter was holding out his hand toward me waiting. I dug the contract out of my bag and handed it over.

"We can solve all of this right now, or both of you can suffer with the choices you have made." Randy and I sat in silence with no comments to be said. Eventually I spoke up, "What are you proposing Hunter?" I wanted the humiliation and suffering to stop. I was done, I had had enough.

"Well, we seem to have a legal standoff so to speak," Hunter chuckled to himself, "You kicked Randy, potentially injuring him, he doesn't want to do anything about it and I want to make sure my company is safe from any liability claims later."

I knew what Hunter was getting at, "Just give me a pen...please." I took a deep breath; Randy was staring at me with a furrowed brow, his eyes saddened. Hunter relinquished his pen to me and I grabbed the contract and hastily signed. I was going to sign anyway but there didn't have to be an a cloud of enforcement to go with it. "There, now what?" I was sure he was going to kick me off of the property and I didn't even want to begin discussing what Hunter had seen earlier during lunch, I didn't think there needed to be any more contracts for the day.

Everyone sat quietly after my question, maybe no one knew what needed to be done next. I couldn't bring myself to look at either of the men, I just wanted out. I would have gladly taken on the strongest man just to get out of that room.

"You have a lot of balls." Hunter stated a few moments after my thought. "No one has ever jumped in to protect one of my employees like that. It's a quality I can respect. With that said... you both are free to go, as long as we are all understood here, understood that this doesn't get out to anyone else, for any reason. This is a professional company and I expect things to remain that way."

I glanced up at Randy who had the same shocked look as me. We nodded in agreement and stood to leave. I sighed in relief when we got to the door.

"Hey Randy," Hunter said from behind us, "Try to keep your tongue a little more private would ya?" And Randy blushed a nice shade of burgundy before he let out embarrassed laughter. I continued out of the room, I didn't even want to go there.


	20. Chapter 20

I took off down the hall which was a stupid decision in hindsight. At the end of the hall was a dead-end and I had no idea which way to turn to get out. Randy caught up with me easily.

"Rv is that way," he pointed left and I just shook my head and shrugged. "What's the point? I can just go to my car, the match and the legal crap is over now. That's the only reason I've been here so long." I didn't want to whine anymore. I just wanted to go far away and forget everything I was feeling for Randy. Most of all I wanted to stop feeling embarrassed. How did we get so far so fast? Everything leading up to that goodbye seemed so rushed. I just needed time to wrap my head around everything that had happened if I ever could. There was still so much confusion left hanging around.

"Come with me anyway? Who says you have to leave right this second?" Randy had made a valid point.

"Well don't you have to get on the road? You're probably leaving to the next place soon; I can't stop that so I'll get gone so you make it on time."

"Oh come on, I don't always leave that fast...want a change of scenery? " I wasn't sure what he meant a quizzical look was on my brow.

"Let's walk through the arena on our way back instead." He nodded in the general direction, his hands in his pockets as he pivoted to turn around. The staff was starting to take down equipment around us and we made our way down the ramp toward the ring that still adorned the arena.

A heavy feeling was surrounding me. I really liked Randy, he was such a different person than what I had originally expected, and the unavoidable was upon us. Sadly, I didn't know what to do.

We stood around the ring as Randy gave me inside facts about the last match. He surprised me when he picked me up and set me on the side. I stood up hanging on the ropes and Randy joined me. There was a silence like nothing I could comprehend. Air seemed to have escaped the monster sized building, everything was just empty. Looking around, the arena seemed dead without the fans that were needed to bring it to life, but there was a solace to the place, there was space to think. I got in to the ring and bounced off the ropes just to do so until we continued on outside.

"So when do you leave?" There was no point in waiting to ask. He looked up to me, his head cocked to the side.

"In a while, I've got some time." A genuine grin had grace his lips, his eyes were tired but I was happy that he was there with me; he didn't just let me get away. "Thanks for getting Hunter off our backs back there. You didn't have to be forced in to signing anything you know." I was surprised that he was bringing it up at all.

"I was going to sign anyway because you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't want to be just one of those people who soak up the legal system for a moment of spotlight…it's just not me. To be honest… I was more afraid he would bring up what he saw so I tried to distract him by giving him what he wanted." Randy stepped in closer to me making sure I was meeting his gaze.

"It is what it is. He won't do anything about it. I think he was just shocked. A lot of us around here don't really have much of a life outside of entertainment. ..but it was worth the ass chewing I got." He was grinning to himself.

"You don't even really know me. Are you sure you took an ass chewing for the right reason?" I was sincere in my questioning but under the surface I was burning up wanting to know his answer for why he had kissed me.

"Sweetheart, I like to think I'm a good judge of character and after twenty four hours of being with a lovely young lady that hasn't tried to manipulate me or sleep with me…well … I take that as a good sign."

"Oh you are huh?" We had talked for hours about random things none threatening or out of place, maybe he was on to something.

"Yea, I took a chance, and don't think I haven't noticed you." I wasn't sure what that meant but the hair on the back of my neck stood on end and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Ok flirt, If I were to tell you that I don't want you to go, would that forever make me just one of your "groupies?" He laughed and the echo took me off guard and I came off of the ropes from my sitting position to stand and stare back at him.

"You are not a groupie... I promise." Randy put his arm around my shoulder before putting me in to a headlock; I fought hard to get out and failed. My face was glad he had a fleece shirt on; it was soft against my skin making the moves more tolerable. I decided to take his legs out from under him sending us both down on the mat. We laughed and tussled some more, Randy explaining more moves to me in slow motion this time.

We stood making our way out of the ring when we were decided our playing was over. I notice that someone was standing at the top of the ramp. They had vanished quickly and I guessed it was just someone waiting to start taking the ring apart.

After a long slow walk out to one of the back parking lots I retrieved my keys and started putting my stuff in to the back of my truck. The weather was clear and I was happy that I wouldn't have to fight the post event traffic or the weather for my long drive home. I was mostly happy that my vehicle hadn't vanished. Randy and I stood at my truck wavering in silence before I opened the driver side door. "Thank you for everything Randy, this has been... a pretty good weekend."

He had moved in toward me pinning me between my seat and his body, I was completely in his shadow. "Being with me wasn't such a mess was it?" He teased before taking one of my hands. "Call me when you get home?"

I wasn't sure how I would do that with a dead phone but my insides melted a little with his concern. "I don't have your number Randy, not sure if I would be breaking any rules by getting it." He pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I programmed my number in to it and stuck it back in his pocket tickling him on purpose after calling myself from it.

"No rules are broken if I have your number." We chuckled before going silent once more. This was the moment I was afraid of. I was sure he would vanish like most people in my life. He looked down on me once more, "Have you ever considered getting in on this?" His voice was just above a whisper and I looked at him from an angle admiring his jawline in the street light.

"No, my personality wouldn't fit in here. Plus, people work their whole lives to be here, I don't think I'm that person." I had never really given it any thought, wrestling seemed like an unfitting place for women that weren't already born in to the job. Whatever skill he saw in me was probably just dumb luck.

"Sure you would, everyone practices. You do well wrestling, I mean... come on... you pinned me." We both smiled and I was still sure that I had just had a moment of dumb luck. "Come with me? I can teach you, you can be my understudy and it would be nice to keep up with you." His eyes were serious; he meant everything he was saying. Wrestlers picking talent wasn't uncommon it was just that most people didn't realize who the teachers were until much later in the career.

"I can't just leave. What about my house? My job?" My mind was gone again, surprised by the offer. "People usually need money to study anything; it's a curse of our educational system really." I tried to let him down easily. Being on the road, seeking fame was nothing I had ever considered. Literally, I was part of the cast system I was born in to.

"Ok... what about this," He was peering at me with a grin and holding both of my hands like reigns, "Think about it. Forget your worries and the what-ifs; would you take this opportunity if nothing else mattered? I'll give you... let's say... a week and you can tell me yes or no. Don't worry about the other stuff."

He had me pinned figuratively and he had given me time which was a bonus. Would I have taken the offer if I had nothing else to worry about otherwise? Randy had given me quite a large universal question to answer. I shrugged and smiled up at him feeling his weight lean in to me. "Fine, I'll let you know in a week, just don't hate me if I say no." I had to be honest; life was sneaky and often got in the way of even the smallest of opportunities.

"It's all I ask," he bowed with his head. I reclaimed my hands and put them on his neck for a hug which required me to be on the tips of my toes. We held each other for a few solid moments and I knew I had to get on the road. I hesitated wanting to kiss him once more but was unsure if it was my place. He had surprised me earlier, and I wanted to know if he was being genuine. He too realized the lapse in time as we stood staring at each other. I leaned it and went for the kiss, a complete action I would not have attempted any other time.

He kissed me back more aggressive than I had anticipated which made it harder for us to break apart. I tugged on his lip before letting go. Some of the guys were standing against the building as they exited to get on the road, they whistled and I blushed in the darkness getting in to my truck. Randy shook his head with a grin and helped me close the door.

"After that, I hope your answer isn't a no." I grinned back at him and started the truck. "I'll message you later." I said and began to pull my truck out of its space.


	21. Chapter 21

Driving home was a long exhausted experience. I had contemplated Randy's words and still couldn't wrap my head around his suggestion. My life was anything but adventurous and here it was, I had an opportunity.

Thankfully there were very few lights to contend with because I was sure I would have blown right through them. He was all I could think about. I wasn't focused on who would be waiting for me when I got home or the calls I had missed and forgotten. The first thing I wanted to do was be in my own shower followed by my own bed. I was grateful for all of the attention but it never dawned on me how much my own space felt comforting and normal.

I was the typical creature of habit. Go home. Take a shower. Sleep and then get up to go to work all like I had normally done. So that's exactly what I did. Monday came and work was upon me once more, my face had a lovely yellow tint where the bruising was finally going down, the swelling completely vanished. Never did it once cross my mind the speculation I would get once I was in front of my coworkers.

I gathered my things and prepared to leave for work when I heard multiple chimes from somewhere in the kitchen. I had forgotten my phone. Of all things I couldn't be without, it was the first thing I had missed after not using it for almost three whole days. When the screen came on, I had too many messages and missed calls to count. I sifted through the digital wreckage and realized I had forgotten to message Randy. He was frantic about my lack of calls and messages but I was surprised he had even bothered to message me. Now I was the bad person, the one that ditched him after making a promise.

'Hey did you make it alright?' was the first of numerous texts, as they went on I started getting messages that said, 'I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I need to know if you're alright.' The messages just kept getting worse and I even had one that said, 'I'll have someone come get you, stop avoiding me.'

His good grammar and punctuation made me giddy but feelings of gratitude and annoyance came over me. I had screwed up by my own standards and now he was wasting time on me. I finally responded not knowing if he would even message me back after my forgetfulness.

'I'm fine, just tired and forgot, sorry.'

I stuck the phone back in to my pocket and proceeded to work, today was going to be a long day if I already felt such strong emotions already. I made the journey in a quiet atmosphere wondering if he was going to message me, wondering, had I really screwed up and offended him? By lunch I had already dealt with many unwanted questions and was starting to put many rumors to rest when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

'Finally! Glad you made it, just had to leave me hanging didn't you?' A smile was spread wide across my face and I turned away from my peers to hide the excitement and relief I was feeling.

The rest of the day dragged on as we texted back and forth about nothingness. I had decided that I was overly entranced when I started making mistakes and decided to give the messaging a rest.

Easily I slid back in to my normal routine and before I knew it the end of the week was in sight. Randy kept in constant contact and I often found sleeping harder than ever with his long hours.

I woke to the sound of a doorbell and a box left at my doorstep. I examined the box not remembering that I had ordered anything before I decided to open it. The contents, a pair of handcuff earrings, a flash drive and a WWE logo sticker, made no sense until I got to the bottom. On a rough looking paper was scribbled a message.

"I was there and I can expose the real person you are. Next week Thursday $10, 000 at the expo center or else everyone else will find out too."

A stint of confusion ran through my system and I wanted to start calling everyone I knew to find out where the unmarked box had come from. Was someone joking? Was this a mistake? No one even knew where I was for the past week...

I reached for my phone to text Randy and thought better of it. He already had enough on his plate. At that moment my phone rang and I jumped at the sound.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart!" Randy was on the other side as if he hadn't been talking to me all week and my ears were enjoying the pet names he always included.

"Hey..." I had drifted off my mind was on the box and its disjointed contents.

"So...the week is almost up, you're not going to tell me no are you? Because that would be a shame and a waste of flowers."

"Flowers? What are you talking about?" If he had sent flowers someone probably had stolen them from my porch and I never knew it.

I paced as we talked and I opened my door yet again to look around and at that moment a truck pulled up and a delivery man walked up to me with a bouquet of lilies. Randy had remembered my favorite kind from the conversation we had at the Italian place up north.

"That was great timing, are you trying to persuade me Mr. Orton?" I signed for the flowers and made my way back inside.

"So professional now geez!" I could hear him smiling. "Ok...maybe I am a little."

I sat the flowers down on the countertop in the kitchen next to the opened box. I stood and stared at both of them trying desperately to figure out what the connection was. That was when it hit, I inhaled sharply and caused myself to cough, the box had literally hit me. The blackmailing could only be one person, the man I had assaulted.

"You ok?" Randy was on the other line still trying to ask me to join him and make sure I was breathing.

"That excited huh?" He was teasing me again. I let out a choked laugh.

"So... what are the chances I could see you before next Thursday?"

"What can't get enough of me?"

"I'm serious. Can I see you before next Thursday? I promise to give you an answer if I can." I picked up the last verbal notes of my persuasion with a smile and a laugh.

If someone was going to blackmail me, then my home was the last place I wanted to be alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Randy agreed all too quickly to my unplanned excursion, he even paid for the plan ticket out to his home in Missouri. I had asked at the right time because he too had some time off from work and said he would meet me there. He was wildly curious why I had such a sudden change in plans and I wasn't sure what I would tell him. I didn't want him involved, I had to deal with the psycho on my own but I couldn't just leave the blanks unfilled.

A driver was sent to get me and we traveled in semi silence for about thirty minutes. The city had much to look at, like most large urban jungles there were skyscrapers and the large arch that stood like a figurehead for all to see. Midday was one of the worst times to travel but the driver seemed to know shortcuts to speed up the process. We rolled up to a brown brick house with a two car garage, he let me out, I thanked him and went to the front door. Randy opened it just as I was about to ring the doorbell.

He gave me a hug and took the bag I had. I didn't plan to stay more than two days, just long enough to clear my head and make a plan that I could take home with me. I was surprised that Randy was so receptive to me being at his home, it was a far jump from just meeting him. I was sure that the invitation was spurred by the offer he had given me.

"Make up your mind yet?" He was already inquiring as we stood around the island in the kitchen.

"If you want an answer that fast to get me out of here you could have just told me not to come here. I would have been alright with that."

I wasn't playing games and Randy was only being curious, I should have been a little more understanding of his excitement. Normally people didn't jump in so fast with me, they understood I needed time to settle and process.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to come here. I take it, today has been a long one?" I was lucky he didn't turn on me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit edgy...thank you for inviting me here. Think you can handle me being in your way for a couple of days?"

Forcing a smile was harder than I had expected. I wanted to tell him about the package I had received but couldn't bring myself to leave the burden on him.

"Maybe... only if you are really really good and if you throw in dinner."

"Oh yea? I don't know... not so sure that's how it works." A sheepish grin was upon me as I walked past Randy to the refrigerator. I began to survey the contents inside, I could handle making dinner, I wasn't the type to be catered to.

"I'm just kidding; you don't actually have to cook. There isn't a problem with you staying." He was caught off guard by my decision to do what he had suggested.

"It's the least I can do." I called from behind the doors.

After making salad with chicken and pasta and shooing Randy away a few hundred times, we sat to eat and Randy was making plans about what he was going to do with his time off and I listened only partially coherent.

"That was excellent," was what I heard as Randy pushed his plate away with a small click.

"So really, have you decided?" He was very persistent and I owed him an answer. The only bad part was I hadn't come to a full conclusion about what I wanted or how it would affect my life at home. Now I had two problems to solve.

"Well, I've done some thinking about it," I started slowly trying to carefully pick my words and thoughts as rationally as possible, "assuming I had no other responsibilities like work, I think I might like it but I'm afraid that I won't be any good at it. What would that get me if nothing happens?"

I had been completely honest with him without giving him a direct answer.

"Trying is always the first step, you could also be good at it too but you won't know unless you go for it."

"Why are you always so persuasive?" He had managed to bring a smile to my face as I picked at the food in front of me. As Randy stood to clear his side of the table he shrugged.

"Not hungry?" He eyed me from across the kitchen, "Eh, long day, maybe my eyes were bigger than my stomach." I deflected his questions. All I could think about was the asshole that was trying to extort money from me.

"Say, where would the bathroom be hiding if I were trying to find it?" What a silly question to ask but it was appropriate in new surroundings.

"Oh that? Usually it's hiding down the hall on the left, it doesn't normally find a new spot." He winked at me; I never tired of his silly remarks.

"I'm going to get your things and put them upstairs for you." He called after me as I walked away.

When I came back out Randy was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television he couldn't seem to settle on anything in particular. I wandered upstairs and found my laptop and the flash drive, I brought them downstairs. I could see what was left for me and keep an eye on Randy at the same time.

He patted the seat next to him, "Come sit with me?"

My curiosity was too strong, "I will in a second," I called back to him and proceeded to set up the computer. I plugged in the plastic stick and began to open the file. Unfortunately whatever was on it needed to load, looked like everything would have to wait. As the file began to download I joined Randy on the couch.

His house was very normal, not what I would expect from someone that was making as much as he did. I was surprisingly comfortable there.

We bantered back and forth about what to watch and settled on an action movie. Couldn't go wrong with action most times. Half of the movie we spent talking about the irritations of flying everywhere and hectic schedules. I was curled against his chest quickly and he stroked my hair settling in for the evening. Everything in that moment felt safe and normal. I traced the tattoos on his arms which he didn't seem to mind and our hands ended up laced together.

As the movie hit a downward turn leading to the end a chime rang out from across the room and we looked at each other in confusion. After not finding the source of the sound Randy got up to investigate. He stopped in front of my laptop in the kitchen and all I heard was, "Found it!"

My heart sank. All of my warm comfortable feelings were gone. I had forgotten to close the screen before I sat down to watch the movie. I desperately hoped he wasn't going to click on the newly downloaded file that I had brought from home.


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't make my legs move fast enough to make it across the room to slam the laptop screen shut. Randy, in an attempt to acknowledge the alarm tapped on the file button. I slid around the kitchen counter top just in enough time to see my screen go black, it was too late. He had opened the file.

We both stood around the computer as a video started to play. My fingers were laced together and I squeezed them hard wishing he wasn't going to stay and watch what was about to unfold.

I couldn't be too surprised when the file revealed a video from a spectator's point of view at the expo center. I was on the screen punching the drunken man; to make it all worse the video showed me kicking Randy too. The rage I saw within my self was terrifying _and_ thrilling, I wanted to be sick, I wanted to slam the lid shut but it was already too late. Randy's arms flexed as he was standing with his arms around the computer blocking all access I had.

"So what's this about?" Randy asked tense once the file had stopped playing. With a deep sigh I quickly tried to think up a lie and failed. There was no need in avoiding why the film was on my computer now.

"I wasn't going to tell you... really. You shouldn't have seen that." I was staring at the floor. I was so mad at myself for being so careless. Crossing my arms over my chest didn't even begin to help hold in the emotions that were escaping me.

He stood facing me now crossing his own arms over his chest, "You made that clear when you bolted across the room, why would you have that footage? Did you want a souvenir or something?"

A souvenir? I hoped he was joking but I couldn't really tell. I explained what happened at my house when I got the box and told him it had nothing to do with him that I could see. Now I just seemed like someone asking for money, probably like many other people. After that, I was ready to just go home. I was sure the world wouldn't care too much that some guy got a fist full. Most people submitted those kinds of videos for contests; it was Randy I was worried about. He would face big whiplash in the media.

"No Randy it's not. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, I just needed to clear my head ok, that's why I'm here."

His face changed in to a more understanding look and he came closer to caress my arms, "I can help, all you needed to do was tell me."

"I don't want your help, I don't want you involved, and this could be bad for you too." I put my head against his chest, I wanted to run away. Randy wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine as we slowly rocked side to side.

"I can beat his ass for you or something but I definitely wouldn't give in to them." I could feel him smiling and I let out smothered laugh, "Not what I was thinking but it would make me feel better."

I reached over and finally closed the computer after Randy had released me, "What now?" I looked up to him, I had to figure something out before I went back to face anyone. At least now both of us were thinking about it, I was pleased that I had the extra help even though it was unwanted.

"For now, I say we relax and think on it. This will all get figured out soon but it won't help if you stay stressed out the whole time."

Randy bent down and gave me a gentle kiss and moved in to my space until we were touching again. He had a way of making things just disappear around me and I enjoyed the solace of the moment once more.

The aggressiveness was back in his motions again, his hands all along my sides as he pulled me closer in to him. Our tongues began to lace together and I was lost. This is not what I had expected from someone who wanted to just relax.

He backed me against the counter and leaned in to me once more, "Is this... what you do... with all of your new friends?" I got out around his kisses.

"What _friends_?" He sighed and took a step back perplexed. I didn't know what to do but I thought it was clear the insinuation I was making. I liked Randy but there was awkwardness to the moment, I didn't feel right progressing with someone I didn't really know and the stress had gotten to me. My head was focused on fixing my problems before digging deeper in to Randy's afflictions. Normally I would have just solved my own problems and everything seemed odd. I actually wanted to help myself; I just didn't want to do it alone. Most of all, I didn't want to be the target of anyone's sympathy or pity. After a shudder, I wondered if I just seemed like an easy target to Randy.

"I'm not like anyone else you've ever met," I shook my head in Randy's direction, "I didn't just come here to get my kicks with you."

He tried to play my awkwardness off as a simple mistake with an apology but we both knew if things got too far there would be bigger problems or regrets for me. I excused myself to, what I assumed was a guest room upstairs and took my things with me. Randy stood around in the living room, I didn't even bother to say goodnight.

Restlessly I lay in bed silently hating my situation. I was happy that Randy was so affectionate but I also was angry that I had been found out for why I truly wanted to see him. I tossed for a few hours by the looks of my clock and eventually got out of bed. There was no need forcing the sleep that wouldn't come. I sat at the end of the bed and watched the video again. Why did Randy think my actions were anything worthy? Did he really think I could control those actions constructively? I just couldn't figure him out.

Eventually I made my way downstairs to the living room and grabbed a bottle of water and a blanket and sat on the couch. Randy was probably sleeping but I never heard him retreat to his room. Silence filled the room as I pondered what I needed to do next. There was no need to hold off the inevitable so I started thinking up plans.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke to the smell of coffee and some sort of breakfast? I was sure there was food of some sort and it smelled great. Clanks of dishes were reverberating off of the walls and I peaked over the couch to see a busy Randy in the kitchen.

"Awake I see." Randy said with a smile as he stood back to take a drink of coffee, he seemed to be in a good mood which set me at ease. I didn't want to feel anymore tension.

"As awake as I think I'll get." I mumbled back before folding the blanket back up. I heard a chuckle from across the room; apparently he was better at waking up for the day.

"Bed not comfortable?"

"The bed was fine thank you." I didn't offer any reasons for why I was actually asleep on the couch. I didn't want to think any more about the previous day and its events. I stumbled over to the counter and grabbed my own coffee and adjusted my hair, Randy was still busy at the stove making what looked to be an omelet.

"You look good in my shirt." Randy wasn't even looking at me. I made a facial expression and turned around. I didn't accept compliments well but I was still happy inside.

"Is this technically your shirt? It is a women's tank and all..." I teased even though I understood what he had said.

"Maybe what I was trying to say is that the shirt fits you in all of the right places." He turned on me and threw a towel over his shoulder and then came close to look at me through hooded eyes, "Can we talk about last night?"

A sigh escaped my lips, apparently yesterday was on his mind too. "Sure, fine." I was short with him, I didn't like being put on the spot, but I supposed I had plenty of time to think about things.

"What happened last night... did I do something wrong?" I could already tell he had plenty of time to think himself because right from the start his question was hard to answer.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't know how we got here...what are we?" I wasn't sure if Randy understood me. "What is this Randy? Is this a relationship or are you just screwing with me like a toy?"

The cob webs still weren't fully out of my head and the questions just rolled out of my subconscious and my mouth. Randy put the food he had made on to a plate and I could see his muscles flexing through his shirt and the towel slid as he used it to wipe his hands. He put the plate on the top of the counter at the breakfast bar before going to sit. He motioned for me to sit next to him before handing me a fork, he wanted me to share his omelet.

Between bites of food Randy sighed. I took it as a good sign that he didn't know what his actions were leading to as much as I did. "This," he said finally, is what we want it to be. I adore you, can't you see that?"

I was suddenly uncomfortable. Everyone had always told me about the good qualities I possessed but looking back, no one ever acted on that solely and I never believed I had these amazing qualities myself. "You are such a great person; I'd like to continue to get to know you, all of you."

"Why rush?" I said between a bite of egg, "Do you always jump in so fast?"

"I'm one cocky son of a bitch, I don't normally think about speed. Guess people just give me what I want." He shrugged and for the first time I saw that spark of why he made such a good heel.

"Except me," Nodding my head in complete understanding before taking another bite.

"Except _you_...you're not like others."

Oh great, there were others.

"Why because I fight back?" Randy glanced at me around his coffee cup, "Yea, that could be it."

There was hardly any silence between us before Randy was already asking, "Did you give it anymore thought on if you'll let me train you?" I rolled my eyes knowing I had asked the entirely wrong question. I got up from my seat quickly.

"Oh my goodness! Stop asking me!" A laugh escaped my facade of anger. Randy swatted my backside as I turned on him. "Come on, you promised." And he was already following me around the kitchen putting the dish away swatting at me as we went.

"Can we just focus on one thing at a time?" Randy seemed reasonable and I had the sudden thought that I should have just told him how I felt last night.

"Which one thing? Us, training, or the guy that's bothering you?" He really was awake.

"The crazy guy Randy, he's a bit of an issue I would think, and I just happen to have some ideas on what I think I can do about it."

"Oh you do?"

"I said I think I do," I laughed. I was in a better mood already after being chased around the kitchen. The coffee had certainly helped. "I could take a loan out and just give this guy the money, I could ignore him and hope he gets bored, or maybe I could just get the police involved?" I was unsure of the last idea, I didn't even know if the authorities would even believe me without further proof of harassment. Randy cocked his eyebrow at my with his arms crossed again he was smirking again which annoyed me. "What now?" I sighed.

"Where are you going? You don't have to figure this out on your own you know. Maybe I have a plan too."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I was off to the bedroom to change without hearing him out. There was no need looking like a bum all day, there would be plenty of time to talk.

As I dug out my clothes I heard a rumbling from under something, my phone had started vibrating against the covers. Across the screen was a familiar 'unknown' title.

"If they are going to be unknown then so am I."

I slid the deny key across the screen and threw it back down on the bed. Not even a few moments later I heard the same rumbling noise again. I popped my head in to my shirt and picked up the phone again. After a few more rounds of that silly little game I back tracked downstairs ready to further our conversation.

There was no surprise when my phone started ringing in my pocket yet again. "WHAT!" I screamed in to the receiver. Silence was on the open line; whoever it was didn't really want to talk now. Randy was looking at me wide eyed from across the room which quickly turned in to a look of concern, his lips turned down at the edges.

"_You should be more careful who you speak to that way_," said a deep voice on the other side, "_I already have you pinned with enough trouble_."

My eyes filled with panic and I couldn't stop the trembling in my core. This bastard had my phone number. How did he have my information? I waved Randy over to me and drastically pointed at the phone, "Why should I give you anything you ask for you coward?" Insulting the person probably wasn't a good idea in hindsight but my mouth felt the question was appropriately worded. I put the phone on speaker as quiet as possible and set it down on the breakfast bar. Randy joined me around it.

"_I don't answer questions from pathetic people like you; I'm making the rules here. Bring the money Saturday at the side entrance marked 'C' or you'll pay._"

The receiver hissed loudly where the man had abruptly hung up.

"Oh fuck this shit." Randy was clear and concise his tone held the notion that under the surface, he was already seething. "He has my number Randy," my voice was borderline hysterical, "he has all of my fucking information." We stood looking at each other; Randy was chewing on his lower lip.

"You have to deal with this, you can't just give him what he wants. I doubt they would actually do something but this is not ok." His tone was now directed at me and I bit the insides of my cheeks. I knew that I shouldn't give in; but I just wanted everything to stop.

"I know Randy, I don't want to, but what choice do I have? I don't even know why this is happening!" I threw my arms in the air with frustration; I had no clue what the right approach to solving this was. I just knew that when in a stressful situation, things got better when I just did what I was told, like hand over the money.


	25. Chapter 25

A flurry of activity went on through the late hours of the morning. Randy made phone calls while I did my best to keep myself entertained and out of his way. He never really calmed down after the mysterious phone call and I felt bad that I had ever gone to his home and caused this burden on him. We never got to talk in depth after that call and all I could wonder was if Randy was angry at the call or me, maybe even both. There was nothing I could do to assist him except give in to the demands which was strictly prohibited as far as Randy had said.

"You ready to go?" Randy hovered over me antsy and irritated.

"Go? Where are we supposed to be going?" I didn't think I would be heading anywhere with him while we were there.

"I have a promo to do; it's in town up the road. It's not really work." He squinted trying hard to convince me that his schedule was still considered clear when we both knew he was trying to convince himself. I had nowhere else to be so I gathered my things and we were out the door driving once again through the traffic.

We stopped and parked in a busy industrial area, many people were walking about, some with equipment and others sipping their coffees. Whatever he had to do was jam packed with people that were assisting and participating in the process. As soon as we got out of the car I heard random cries from the distance. Dean had spotted Randy and was calling him over closer the some of the more quaint buildings away from the set. I was happy to see him again and decided this time I would go easy on him.

"Hey you little hang around!" He waved to me as we got closer. I smirked and shook my head back and forth, "You'll never learn will you?" He tensed as I spoke to him; he thought I was still angry. "I'll drop kick you if I have to but I don't feel like it today." I stuck my tongue out at he and he relaxed giving me a half hug once we were in the vicinity.

"Good to see you again."

They talked about who needed to be where and when they needed to be in certain places. The whole promo was for a holiday commercial that supported local charities so many of the wrestlers were there. I saw Natalya in passing and she offered for me to train with her some more. I politely told her I didn't know if I could and continued to follow Randy closely. At least this time we didn't stick out so bad around everyone. Even Hunter was there doing interviews and directing traffic on the set. I hoped he didn't notice our presence and thought we did well getting by until Randy called out to him making us noticeable. I tried to stay behind, but Randy wouldn't let me so I followed in tow afraid of what Hunter would say to us.

"Got a minute?" Randy said as he leaned in to Hunter's shoulder. Hunter nodded in agreement and I could see Randy's lips still moving but there was too much static from the people around us for me to hear. Randy motioned for me to stay there at the chair that was set out for the previous interviews, my shoulders sagged in disappointment. I didn't want to be apart from Randy but did what I was told. They walked off in to the distance between the buildings but not out of eyesight. I looked on trying not to seem so interested in their chat and when I turned back around multiple people were now gathered as a group. I chewed my nails; I wanted to know what was so important that I couldn't be let in on it.

I sat in the one of the makeshift folding chairs. The guys were taking a while and sitting helped calm my nerves. Crowds bothered me, and they bothered me more now that I had someone that was capable of contacting me, leaving no privacy. A young blonde came up to me; she had been standing a few feet away when Randy and I had cut in to talk to Hunter. Her excitement was on a massive level and she bothered to ask me if Randy and I were in a relationship. I was sure many people wanted to know that million dollar answer and I quickly told her that we were just acquaintances. She questioned a bit more, not believing my answer; I finally got up rolled my eyes and walked off. I was gaining more respect for what Randy had to put up with daily, and had more urges than ever to start smoking again.

Weaving in and out of the crowd was simple enough. I had only planned on going up a building and standing off to the side hoping to just cool down when a man stepped right out in front of my path and I smacked in to his shoulder. He was a very large man; I apologized quickly and turned to get around the next set of people in my way. A hand grabbed my shoulder and I froze immediately.

A person touching me was a very quick way to set me off and I was thankful up until then that no one had unnecessarily touched me. "Sorry about that," said the soft deep voice next to me.

"Yea no problem," I tried to reclaim my shoulder and get going but the hand insisted. I turned to look at who was holding me; my blood pressure was boiling beneath the surface. I didn't want a confrontation.

I thought I was going to faint when I finally turned to see who had me in their grasp. The Undertaker was looking down on me from under his hat, he looked absolutely dark.

"Erin," my name jolted me in to reality, he let go of me and my shoulder relaxed, "how about we get out of this cluster of people?" My eyebrows jerked around confused, he knew my name.

We walked over to the buildings to one of the only spots where equipment wasn't being held. "Where were you off to?" The Undertaker had a very calm level voice like a coach.

"I was off to right here actually. How do you know me- and ugh—that I was going anywhere?" There was very little time between the answer.

"Oh," he chuckled, "I know Randy. He's told me a lot about you and asked me keep an eye on you while they're over there." He motioned behind his shoulder to the building behind him.

At least he was brutally honest. Randy was having me supervised, great. In the back of my head I was ready for the interrogating to start, not that what happened between Randy and I was any of his business.

"I saw the blonde talking to you, is that why you took off so fast?" He was gentle, and sincere. I was fidgeting, his question seemed too pin-point for me, he had seen everything. Why hadn't I noticed?

"Look, I get that Randy sent you to supervise and all, but is it really necessary?" I wasn't about to jump in with someone I didn't know, about what was going on with me emotionally. Sadly, I wanted someone else to talk to, someone that would understand.

"Necessary? No. Helpful?," he shrugged and nodded an unquestioning look to his face, " I'm sure you would like it to be."

"Not sure what you could do for me that would be helpful, Randy seems to have it all figured out. He keeps telling me to not give in, not just rollover, and now this! He just doesn't understand I'm not like him."

My head hung bowed, my jaw was twisting back and forth. I was grinding my teeth again getting overwhelmed. I had just told him, in a nutshell all of my problems as if I had known him forever. The words seemed to come easy that moment.

After a few moments of stillness I heard the rustling of his leather jacket and I felt a warm hand on mine. He cusped my hand in both of his before he said,

"_We may get knocked down on the outside, but the key to living in victory is to learn how to get up on the inside."_

I found his words oddly comforting and he gently squeezed my hand before letting go. He had passed on something important to me, something I would never be able to forget.

"What are you afraid of with this situation?" He asked of me as we killed the time we had.

"Afraid? Oh, I'm not afraid, angry is a better choice. I can't believe Randy is over there trying to solve all of this, I told him not to. At the same time though, I have no better options."

"Are you letting him solve all of this?" He waived his hand around in the air. "I argued with him," I admitted shortly. The Undertaker nodded a faint squint to his eye like he was gearing up for another question.

"Have you considered that maybe David needs to slay Goliath so to speak?" I was done, he had totally lost me. I knew the story pretty well but the reference was above me. I hesitated, hopefully waiting on him to continue his thought. Favorably for me, he continued.

"In here," he pointed to my heart, "you are David, not Randy. Some things you have to take care of yourself. Only then will you be able to release yourself from the confusion and stress you're dealing with now. Unless, of course, you want to worry about the shadows every day for as long as this guy bothers and stalks you." The knowledge he possessed was over the top. He cut me to the quick relentlessly, but not viciously.

Randy cleared his throat as he got closer, a side effect of smoking. We broke up our conversation to meet with the rest of the men and I was preparing to talk to Randy myself. I was still upset about my babysitter.


	26. Chapter 26

Riding back in the car both soothed my temper and made it worse. I had always hated those car rides when someone wanted to use it as an excuse to talk or trap you. Using my better judgment I decided that what I had to say could wait until we were back at his home and settled. Our trip was short and quiet, just what I needed to clear my head.

Something from earlier was rattling around in my brain, a phrase or urge that wouldn't leave. The Undertaker had really gotten in to my head in the short time we stood talking. I wondered if he really believed that I had the power to change my own direction. Certainly he would have said it if he meant it. He didn't seem like the type of guy that joked with people for no reason, and he was spot on with how I was feeling.

The harder I thought on his words the more I realized what I had to do. I had come seeking refuge from the monster that was digging under my skin without wanting sympathy. If I didn't want sympathy then I needed to reclaim my situation. The small steps seemed easiest; I just needed to be forward and upfront with Randy. My proverbial plate and glass seemed to be mostly full with decisions and questionable actions, there was no need putting everything off so I decided to clear what I could.

I started packing my things up for the following day when we got back. I didn't have a lot, but what I did have managed to scatter throughout the room making more leg work for me. A gentle knock on the door frame caught my attention.

"Leaving so soon?" His shoulders were raised as he stood with his hands in his pockets leaning against the door frame.

"Getting ready for tomorrow." I put on my sweetest voice, the voice I used to keep my calm. I found it very effective in the long run. The smile didn't hurt either.

"I'd really like for you to stay here until this is all over. "

"Well—I can't." I barely managed to get out. My goal was to stay unbroken in my train of thought, and the sooner we got this chat over with the better. Admittedly, I was shocked that he wanted me to stay but I couldn't show him that.

"Why not? I can't help you from here."

"I didn't ask for your help, I asked for a place to relax and think. I asked to see you, not have you solve my problems—it's just not what I came here for."

"Well if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here at all." His voice had a raised slightly from his excitement, I wasn't sure if I should have been offended or let him reward me with his help. So I chose a solemn approach instead.

"Randy, look, I know you want to help and you've gone above and beyond at doing just that but—I can't accept it. I have to do this for me," My packing was done and I stood talking, using my hands, avoiding getting any closer to Randy then I had to. "This guy won't acquiesce to anything other than me being there in the flesh."

His jawline was hardened and I noticed the small muscles in his face working vigorously as he swallowed and ground his teeth together. This was not a look I favored but I was already very familiar with it. "I'm not asking you—I'm telling you, stay." There was growl deep from his chest that rattled me and I could feel the familiar pangs of anxiety in my stomach. "Why won't you just admit that you don't have any control over any of this?"

He leaned in from the door staring me down, his face and neck red, a slight agitation to his leg as he started to tap his foot on the floor. Surely, I hoped all of this was a therapy to keep him in control, because he was dangerously close to spilling over the edge. My mouth went dry, confrontation was always a bad situation for me, the time was now or never to hold my ground or cave. I could hear The Undertaker in my head over and over, "You are David, Not Randy," and the mantra soothed me.

"I have as much control as I want over this," I snapped harshly and turned to grab my bag off of the bed, Randy adjusted himself to stand right in the middle of the doorway trying to block me. After walking straight up to him with a scowl I snarled, "Move."

No surprise came when he didn't move and we remained standing, staring at each other deadlocked. Randy huffed a few times before letting me pass. I made my way down the hall to the stairs and he called after me, "Fine, if you don't want my help then I'll just let you screw it all up!" I had no idea where I was going other than 'out', there was no way I was going to tolerate his attitude. A hotel or sleeping at the airport was better than the fight he would get from me.

Loud footsteps came from behind me quickly, Randy sped down the hall to catch me, he caught up with me at the front door, and his hand braced the frame with a loud noise as the wood door slammed shut. Some of the glass vibrated in place making me jump and drop my bag. "Don't go-please. At least listen to what I have to say?" His breath was warm, heavy, on the back of my neck making my anxiety even worse.

"Fine, shoot," I turned on him coming nose to shoulder with him, "You have five minutes and then I'm gone." After releasing his palm from the door he ran his hands over his head in frustration.

"This can be solved," he made haste in his words knowing how intolerant I was becoming; "Hunter agreed to front the money- with some persuasion of course." I didn't like how those last few words hung in the air before he continued. Randy wrung his hands back and forth leaning side to side, "only if-well... only if you go to Florida."

"Florida huh? What would make him think I would do that? There's nothing for me there." Dumbstruck, I shifted my own weight back and forth before settling at the chairs in the kitchen.

A sheepish chuckle came from him and I scoured in his direction. "Yea, Florida, it's a great place. With everything that's happened and what people have seen-they- well, I told him you agreed to train."

"So you're telling me, right now, that in order to fix this, I have to train with you?" Deep breathing was about all I could manage without exploding. Internally I felt bullied and downright set up.

"Yea-no-it's either take this or find a better way. But I have one more stipulation to this plan." He hesitated again making me furious as we stared at each other. Randy avoided my gaze as much as he could comfortably. "Dean is going with you when you make your way to Denver."

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"As soon as we got here, I promise-I just didn't know you were packing up to leave."

My temples ached and I rubbed them furiously trying to keep my brain from coming out of my eyes. Five minutes had come and gone quickly. To his credit, he kept his temper in check and his realization of the shock he caused was apparent making me feel settled once again.

"I'm still going Randy, I have to make this right." My bag found its way back in to my hand as I stood at the door. There was no easy way to tell him that I felt trampled with his disregard for what I wanted. Hesitantly he made his way over to me wrapping me in a one sided hug holding me tightly before he watched me walk out. "I wish you wouldn't do this," were his last words in my ear.


	27. Chapter 27

The plane buzzed loudly, using the magic of white noise was just what I needed to clear my head. Sleeping had been a bust the night before with all of the new information I had received. I napped lightly all the way home. My house was just how I left it and a feeling of silliness sat on my conscious. I went through my typical allay of unpacking and getting settling before checking my phone. A strange feeling that I would have many messages crossed my mind.

After scanning through the few I had, I realized none were from Randy. Good, I thought to myself. He needed to stew for a while with his decisions. There was a few however, that I didn't recognize. Once they were all read I put the pieces together. Dean had been given my number and was asked to check on me instead. Randy wasn't as shallow as I had mistaken him to be after all. Dean got a text back saying I was fine, it seemed to be enough to pacify Randy's urge to keep checking on me.

The days passed quickly as I dreaded Saturday. I still had none of the money and the banks couldn't justify loaning me anything without a valid excuse and a pile of paperwork. Everything I had in my resources was exhausted so I picked up the phone unwillingly. "Randy? Hey-," He wasn't saying much making my request sound even more pitiful, "I think I have to take you up on your offer."

I could practically hear him smiling on the other side, "I'm glad you came around, I was beginning to worry."

"Why does Dean have to go?"

"For you," was his first response, "He'll be there soon, do you have extra room?" Those were the most unlikely things I thought I would ever hear in my entire life, together.

"You'll have to get the other details from him."

Great, _a houseguest_.

Randy made small talk about his day and seeing his daughter. I was glad I wasn't there causing anymore friction. When his daughter was in the mix everything would've gotten more distorted then it already was. We hung up quickly and I made another call to Dean to work out the unwanted stipulation to Randy's agreement. Within hours Dean was at my doorstep getting settled, one of the benefits of being able to fly in a personal jet I guessed. Fortunately, I had everything in place for him. I jumped on him with many questions after he finally got his affairs in order.

"So how is this going to work?"

"Well, hello to you too," he smirked, "Don't worry I won't be here long." Dean wandered over to the table in the living room and set down an envelope and a box before making his way back around. Having a guest was the least of my worries; it was not having a plan that bothered me. At least he was comfortable, more than I could say for myself.

"What's all that?" I curiously looked over his shoulder.

"That, is the money you'll need and something from Randy." Playing hostess was another one of my weaker skills, I ignored the box and what Dean had just told me to get some drinks for us before digging further in to why Randy sent anything with Dean.

"Here," I handed Dean a soda. He thanked me and we stood in awkward silence, the type of silence that begged to be broken, "Did Randy make you be a part of this?" There was no way I was letting him slip past the subject at hand; I was dying to get all of my answers one way or another.

"I offered." Dean was not offering up any more than I needed to know apparently. "What did you offer to do exactly?"

"Nothing crazy, he was afraid something would happen if you went by yourself so I'm here to see that you safely make it home. Also, I'm acting as a liaison for Hunter's-loan," he made the silly quotes in the air. Again, for the second time I had a babysitter.

"So Randy is making you be my bodyguard?" I was highly unamused and it reflected in my deadpan voice.

"Yes, if you want to consider it that. I like to think of it as- getting to make a friend while working on a team project," he really was slick, I giggled at his choice of words, he had that effect on our situations together.

"Well then, let's hear it, what's in the box and why did he make you bring it?"

"I have no idea actually, he never said, but before you go opening it we need to work on some things. He wanted us to practice some basic moves if something were to—_happen_."

I scoffed at Dean and his hand gestures, I was pretty positive I could handle myself if I needed to but I entertained the new information anyway.

We found ourselves locked up in the living room, me stuck in to an arm hold, my attempts failed at gaining any leverage.

I didn't realize how bad I was at self-safety until that moment. I struggled against Dean frustrated trying to break his locks, sensing my frustration he chimed in with pointers that I wasn't sure I would remember later. After what seemed to be a few hours of tussling even though the time was more like an hour, we broke to rest.

My severe ticklishness didn't work in my favor either, laughing didn't make me serious but the mood all around lightened.

"With some practice I think you could eventually break all of my locks." He eyed me from one of the easy chairs in the corner of the room looking the most excited I had ever seen him.

With a scoff, "Yeah right," came swiftly from me. I didn't have the same positive attitude as he did but if someone did start a fight they would have to work damn hard to haul me away. My living room provided ample space to pace around so I worked off the soreness I was feeling.

"No, really, you do well. This isn't something people pick up all the time. You're way too hard on yourself," he paused quietly, "Randy mentioned that to me about you." His reserved attitude and slumping shoulders gave away that he was unsure of making the comment in the end.

"Don't even get me started about Randy," I cautioned, "I'll be back, I've got to go out and take a breather." Instead of making things worse, I grabbed my coat and continued outside to the front of the house to enjoy the quiet.

I stood beating myself up about failing and immediately tried to see the good in Dean's comments over and over. He really was a sincere guy even though we got off on the wrong foot. I kind of liked him.

Loud fast paced footsteps came quickly from behind me and my natural responses kicked in. I elongated my arm and picked up the mass from behind me, a yell rang out until a loud thud smacked the ground in front of me. Hissing escaped the lips of the body I had just smashed to the ground with a cough.

"Class dismissed, you passed with flying colors," Dean let out with a heavy sigh and a laugh while staring up from the ground below.


	28. Chapter 28

Buried beneath the covers I was comfortable and barely awake. Dean was knocking on my door already, "Wakey Wakey!"

"No," was all I had time to say. "You know what day it is, come on!" He was very insistent so I rolled out of bed to greet him at my door.

I cracked the door to see Dean nervously on the other side, "No," I repeated and he blocked me from shutting the door again.

"I don't even want to think about today, "I moaned adding a pout at the end. "You slept well?" I felt asking was a polite thing to do even though he was already bouncing off the walls with energy.

"Come on let's go downstairs," he was already walking away from me, "Sleep was great! I don't get to sleep in a normal bed very often." I attributed his morning spirit to the good 'at home' type rest he had acquired and wished I had gotten more. My night was restless with fear and embarrassment. I had apologized a million or more times for throwing Dean over my shoulder during his surprise attack, which was part of my training.

"Thanks for letting me stay," he cornered on me quickly, his energy overwhelming me.

"You're welcome- I can tell you're awake for the day but did you absolutely have to wake me up at eight in the morning?" I blinked and widened my eyes groggily.

"No- I didn't have to, I've just been awake for a while and Randy said you're kind of hard to wake up," his cheeks flushed, "Just thought I'd give you plenty of time to well, get awake."

I nodded lazily and got things out to make breakfast when I got down to the main level, I knew better than to believe he was so bored that he wanted me awake.

Dean's hand was reached behind his shoulder in a stretch. He massaged his shoulder easily with a grumble as he stood against the counter.

"You guna' make it?"

"This? Yea it's nothing I haven't dealt with before, but you really did a number on me," his lips were curled up in a smile and he looked in to the distance away from us.

"Please don't tell anyone that, it'll start rumors," I quipped with wide eyes as I scrambled eggs.

"Afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of what they would think?"

"Depends on what exactly the rumor is I suppose. I'm guessing they would think I kicked your ass like Randy's." I shrugged not really caring what people thought. What drama people brought to me was different.

"Funny, I figured they would go for the opposite." He continued to rub his shoulder and I tapped him with a spatula getting him to stop irritating his shoulder more.

We ended up in a huge egg fight before ever getting to eat what I had made. Dean wasn't like Randy. He liked spontaneous fun and lifted my mood greatly; there were never any traumatic demands or decisions, just straight thought provoking conversation.

We finally sat to eat covered in scrambled egg and Dean ate dramatically until he was done. He leaned back on the legs of his chair and sighed.

"That was great, thank you."

"No problem," I paused from my plate to look up at his contented face, "You're helping clean up this mess right?"

He laughed and I heard the chair legs hit the floor; he stood quickly, "Yes ma'am, I can do that."

I was a little taken aback by his willingness to help clean up the mess he had helped make and let him float around my kitchen picking up egg and doing dishes. Looking back over his shoulder with hands covered in bubbles he asked, "You ready to get this over with?"

Today was not going to be a good day for me but I had to remain calm and headstrong. "I just want to go and be done, yes."

"Good, this should be as simple as handing over the money and holding the prick in place so I can get a good look at him." His words were gruff and focused. Even though I couldn't see his eyes, his shoulders were tense and I could tell he had already planned for the moment.

The tiles under my phone erupted in noise as my phone vibrated and I picked up quickly.

"Hello?" I said through a mouthful.

"_I hope you've had a good morning. Don't forget, be there or pay the consequences."_

I put my phone down after I heard the click and pushed my plate away. Dean finished draining the sink before he looked at me. All humor had drained from his face.

"What was that about?"

"Just my morning reminder to show up today." I crossed my arms over my chest and felt my heart sinking in to my stomach. Leaving now would give me ample time to be there. This needed to be over now; waiting was only making things worse.

"Oh?" Dean was smiling once again with his cheeks sitting high on his face, "We'll be there soon enough don't you worry."

He tried to comfort me with his words but I couldn't handle it. Excusing myself, I went to shower. Showering was the only place I felt I could think, a strange place I felt safe.

Overly hot water cascaded down my back as I stood with my head against the shower wall. I tried desperately to find my inner strength and failed so I went to my backup plan. After finishing I stepped out and got ready, at least I could fake my way through the day and no one had to know.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs I looked around. Dean was sitting in the recliner again talking to someone on his phone.

"Yeah—uhuh," He waived his hand in the air with a chatterbox motion, "Yes Randy she'll be fine. I'll call you when we are done. No she hasn't opened it yet, you can talk to her when she does.—Later." He hung up with a sigh and put his phone in to his pocket. "Ready to go?"

We left and I decided to let Dean drive, if I drove the trip would be unnecessarily long and I was sure my nerves would run us off the road. The expo center looked abandoned when we arrived but it was hard to tell with all of the city traffic around, surprisingly no one stopped us as we walked to the door marked 'C'.

"Let's get this over with," Dean said as he reached for the door. I stopped him before he opened it, "Thanks for coming with me; I'm not sure I would have been able to do this by myself."

He grinned and continued inside.

Before us was darkness. No one appeared to be using the large space; just the emergency lights were on, highlighting small spaces throughout the room. Dean stood in front of me with one hand behind him to keep me shielded as we took a few steps in.

"Hello?" He called out and waited. There was no response just stillness in return. Central air fans kicked on and I jumped before I realized where the noise had emanated from. "You should check your phone," he hissed at me and we stood in the electronic glow, but there were no messages.

He wandered in further looking around the room while I waited next to the door. We waited and waited before giving up. There was no explanation for why no one came to take the money.

"This place is dead." I heard Dean call from across the room. A sigh of relief escaped me and I opened the door making a quick exit. My nerves had been shot all to hell and I couldn't wait to be away from the building. He caught up quickly to me and we walked back to the truck.

"Are you sure we're here when we're supposed to be?" He questioned.

"Yes, I guarantee it. I can't just make this shit up." I got in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on; a wasted trip had pissed me off enough to where I just wanted to go home.

He got in beside me and we sat in silence before he made the decision that we were going to stakeout the entrance to see if we had missed anyone. I let him watch for almost an hour before making him take us home, we had witnessed no one make a move toward the door.


	29. Chapter 29

I curled my body toward the door as we drove avoiding Dean and any conversation he tried to make. I felt a hand placed on my thigh with a gentle tap and a tug.

"This will all get figured out."

I shot a disgruntled look at him from the window and refused to say anything the rest of the way home. By the time we had gotten there my mood was lighter and I was exhausted. Lazily, I sat on the couch and numbed my brain with useless television still avoiding any conversation. If this was the only way to remove the questions from my head then I was ok with that.

Cushions beside me folded under the weight of Dean sitting down. He was leaning forward with his hands at his chin, "Do you want to call him or should I?"

Not once did I even think to call Randy about what had happened, my lack of group skills came from being independent for so long. "I'll do it." I sighed after hesitation.

"Hey, it's me, can you talk?" The excitement in his voice as he greeted me was apparent; he put me on hold while he moved chairs around to talk. "So, how'd it go pretty lady? You all done?" My end of the line was quiet as I mustered up the right words to tell him.

"Nothing happened. No one showed up when we got there." His breathing was all I heard on the other side quick and sharp.

"What do you mean no one showed up?" The sting in his voice was back, "Randy it's not my fault that no one showed up. We did what you wanted and nothing happened ok?" Dean's brow was furrowed his hands sluggishly over his knees. He had started to sit up straight and his fists were clenching. Tears were gathering in my eyes, the tension of the day was too much for me; Dean grabbed the phone out of my hand and took over.

"Randy, hey-we got there on time—yes—we did. There was no one there so we left man- cut her some slack." He unconsciously shook his up and down or side to side with answers as they talked, "I'll have her call you when everything calms down ok?" The call was over shortly after and Dean slammed the phone down on the coffee table.

He looked at me his breathing elevated and his shoulders went limp as one tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. I was losing it. Reaching toward my face he wiped the single tear and then my cheek.

"Why can't this be over?" I asked meekly, he halfheartedly smiled at me, "Because we aren't the ones in control, that's why."

After subduing my sniffles I replied, "This is so stupid," I laughed wiping my face again.

"I agree, so let's go back to watching _that."_ He pointed to the television. After a few minutes his feet were propped up on the coffee table, boots and all. I ignored it at first but then the urge became too overwhelming. I pinched the side of his thigh, "Off," I said pointing to his shoes.

"Your table with be fine, I promise," he said with the most pitiful looking puppy eyes and I pinched him again. With the third pinch he finally caved, "Ok! Ok!" and his shoes were gone from my table. "I know your weakness you know!"

I squinted disbelieving his words. "No you don't." I shook my head fervently side to side. "I'm positive I do." He leaped the few inches between us and started tickling me relentlessly.

I squirmed and twisted until I was laying half off of the couch, a single hand being used to hold myself up. "Stop—stop!" I squealed but the attack kept coming. Dean miraculously didn't get kicked and he had his hands embedded in to my ribs. I laughed so hard a stream of tears ran down my cheeks. "Please! Please—stop-."

My ribs ached as I tried to shift putting myself back on to the couch. I wiped my eyes and finally looked at Dean. He was crouched ready to strike again and I begged him for mercy. His second attack was not as fierce as the first. My chest jumped up and down as I tried to regain my breath and I noticed a heavy Dean was lying on top of me. His head was on my chest, I had stretched out along the couch as he tickled me leaving him no room. "Comfy?" I asked once I could talk.

"I think so," a devious grin spread across his cheeks and I tensed expecting him to start again. He hung one arm over me and I squirmed. We lay comfortably together neither of us commenting on how Randy would perceive our horseplay but Dean's look told me he was thinking of it too.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear and a jolt was sent straight down my spine. Dean shifted and I swung my legs preparing to stand up removing the awkwardness from our physical state but he coiled his arm around my ribs tighter. "It's ok, no big deal," I replied back softly unsure how to continue.

I opted to ignore Dean with the fascinating television show that was on but I felt a warm sensation under my ear and realized Dean had begun to work on my neck. His lips were soft and gentle, there was no escaping the feelings I was getting from it.

I turned to face him breaking his lock on me. I fluffed his hair with a laugh and he went straight for a kiss, locking on to my lip the same way I had approached Randy. Hands became entwined as well as our tongues and there was little time before we had entangled ourselves in to a cannibalistic mess.

Loudly I sighed before gently pushing Dean away from me. "What's wrong?" His attempt at sounding genuine had failed when his eyebrow crawled up his forehead and his lips smashed together in to an angry line.

"I don't think—well, I don't know that I should be doing this knowing Randy is interested?" Dean scoffed at me and laughed heartily.

"The guy just had you in tears and you're worried about what he will think?"

He had a point but I couldn't justify sleeping with his friend as a way to forget how he made me feel.

"Maybe I am." I shrugged the question off.

His breath was close to my ear once again disregarding our comments, "Let me treat you right, not like _him_." Against my better judgment, my body replacing my common sense, I kissed him aggressively and he went back to whispering sweet nothings to me.


	30. Chapter 30

Sleep came hard and fierce that night. I didn't even remember curling in to Dean's body after we were done but I was comfortable, secure. His hot skin was more than I could stand after a while; I peeled myself away finding the closest cold pillow to curl up on when I heard the most obnoxious sound.

Adrenaline shot through my body until I realized the phone was ringing. "Ugh…" I said allowed wishing the noise would stop, relentlessly it kept sounding. My hand wandered across the nightstand, I was left with no choice but to answer.

"He—Hello?" I groggily said, my eyes tightly closed. With a prayer I hoped my brain was working fast enough to talk reasonably with whoever was on the other side.

"Hey—ugh-," there was a long pause on the other side and I waited foolishly, "good morning."

Luck was not on my side unfortunately, I had no idea who was talking to me, "who's this?" The covers started to rustle as Dean moved around next me; his arm draped across my stomach and he quickly fell back in to sleep with a sharp breath.

"Who's this? Seriously?" My eyes shot open with the electricity that had hit me. "Hey Babe, sorry I'm still waking up."

"I can tell. Where's Dean?" He asked sharply. Sinking quickly, I lied, "He's around here somewhere, probably asleep." Lying wasn't my strong point so I gave a half-truth to fall back on later. Tapping quickly on Dean's arm was all I could manage to do quietly to try and wake him. The gesture failed when he rolled over and didn't wake up.

"Can I talk to him?" Randy said a hint of irritation in his voice. "I don't see why not, can't you just call his phone?" There was a chuckle on the other side and I immediately felt worse when I heard.

"Well, funny thing-," he started, "normally Dean is awake by now and calls me, so when I called to check on him, I got you. Care to explain why you have his phone?" At least he was being friendly and borderline jovial even though I could tell he was pissed.

Telling Randy what had happened was the worst, and only, plan that came to my mind. I shoved Dean quickly in the back jolting him awake trying to keep him quiet as I motioned to him that Randy was on the line.

"That's embarrassing; I must have grabbed the wrong phone when I went to bed. Yesterday was a mess and I wasn't thinking. I bet he's going to be mad that I have it huh?" Lightheartedness was all I could muster and found myself digging deeper in to the lies. The tapping I received on my forearm wasn't missed as Dean looked at me critically. I held the phone slightly between us so he could hear, I had the feeling he would be talking to Randy soon.

"Why don't you see when you wake him up?" Randy's voice had gone flat, I guessed he wasn't buying it, and Dean sighed beside me. He motioned that he was going to leave the room and I understood. "Yeah, guess I'll have to take the punishment when he thinks I've been playing on his phone."

Standing quickly while maintaining the sheets around me, I smiled, I wanted to sound convincing so I could walk through the house to 'wake Dean'. Holding the phone and the sheets was a task as I got to the freshly closed door. I walked across the house, hindered to slow myself and then went to the guest room. My muscles ached from Dean's rough demeanor and I tried to ignore it. Managing my rapid breathing was all I could think to do first to prepare myself for the acting we would have to do.

Dean woke 'groggily' with a fake anger to take the phone; I apologized, and quickly retreated to clothe myself. A loud knock sounded at the door followed by the bell. My limbs couldn't move fast enough to get ready before running down to see the visitor. Hastily, I made my way down almost falling down the stairs, all grace gone, and I took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello!" I called out expecting a solicitor with a big smile plastered across my face. The beast himself had shown up unexpectedly and he stood there looking back at me. "-yea she just opened the door, see you in a sec."

"What brings you here?" I slid the glass door open to let him in attempting to keep the look of shock off of my face. This was the worst possible time for him to be here and I thanked whatever being there was that I had gotten dressed.

"You were upset last night and I wanted to see you myself, so here I am."

"Just that simple huh?"

"Well, Dean was supposed to pick me up this morning and when he didn't answer I just got a rental, I've called three times now. Should've known something was wrong when he didn't answer right away." A hint in his voice told me he was suspicious and I wasn't sure I could keep up lying to him. We stood frozen in the foyer until I could explain.

"I'm sorry, really, it was an accident," I put on the most concerned eyes to make sure Randy bought it. Noises came from upstairs in the wrong part of the house. When I had left Dean he was talking to Randy from his own room but when he appeared he had come from my room throwing a shirt on over his head as he came down.

"Hey Erin, have you seen my shoes?" He had no shame in seeing Randy, nonchalantly he kissed my forehead before stepping back for an answer. I had no answer to give. Suspecting that things were going to get heated I pointed upstairs, "probably where you left them." The wind felt knocked out of me, if he was going to be that upfront about things then there was nothing I could do but be open as well. "Thanks," Dean said as he retreated back upstairs to look.

Randy's hands were clenched around his waist and his lips were tight at the edges. I receded to the living room and left him at the door. He was ready to explode but luckily he approached everything differently. Dean reappeared with his shoes and happily made his way down to the couch not stopping at the front entrance until Randy reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He growled at Dean staring him down. Dean's shoulder lifted as he puffed his chest out in a macho display. "Nothing you need to be concerned about," he reclaimed his shoulder and moved back a step. The men were ready to fight and my concern was keeping them out of my house to do so.

"_Nothing_ to be concerned about?" Randy hissed, "You just kissed her and by the way you can't find your own clothes, it looks like you slept with her too." He had hit the nail on the head but Dean wasn't backing down, "were you not aware that she's mine?" Hurt filled Randy's eyes as he took a deep breath, he had begun to ring his hands around his wrists in a massaging motion.

"Just stop you two!" I spoke up from beyond the railing, "Randy, we kissed—like once, I came around to face the men, "If you wanted to claim me you should have told me when I asked!" The fire within me had lit and I was reclaiming my body, my life and my decisions no matter the cost. Randy huffed back at me, the pain filling his eyes to the point I thought he may cry and I felt horrible.

Randy, in one quick motion turned avoiding me, and pinned Dean by the neck to the wall, "There will be no more of this shit, do you hear me?"

I moved my eyes fluttering open. Quickly I grabbed the phone on my nightstand and stared at the screen but nothing was happening with it. Still half in dream state I wondered if Randy was there. Was I having one of those weird premonitions? Something had brought me to the brink of consciousness but it wasn't my phone. I laid trying to focus my eyes, the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I pondered the events.

The doorbell rang multiple signs in succession; someone was at my front door wanting in.


	31. Chapter 31

Digging, deep I pulled my bathrobe out of the side of my closet and shoved it on with quickness. Dean rolled over to look at me, "What's going on?"

"Get dressed. Someone is at the door." I tried not to be angry with him but I didn't want to take any chances as the night's dream was still fresh in my mind. Quietly I made my way to the door; whoever was there was aware that I was home.

"Erin! Open the door, I'm freezing my ass off out here!" The doorbell rang out a few more times before I got to the handle. I threw the door open. He really was here standing in front of me.

Randy exhaled deeply as I invited him in; he shivered until I closed the door. Fresh snow had fallen overnight and I had no idea how long he was outside. "Hey babe," Randy said putting his hands on my face to kiss me.

"Get off me!" I squealed backing away, "Your hands are freezing!" He laughed before pulling me back in to dot kisses across my mouth. "I bet you're awake now," he teased. He looked me up and down realizing I wasn't dressed and I heard noises from upstairs and I dreaded what would come next.

"Hey Dean," Randy called out looking behind me; I focused my eyes on Randy waiting for a reaction. "Mornin'," Dean replied as he kept walking across the landing, his door shutting with a loud click a few seconds later.

"You let him walk around here like that?" Randy poked. "Like what?" I hadn't seen how he came out of my room but he didn't provoke body slamming rage from Randy so I could care less.

"He didn't have his shirt on, no biggie, just don't want him scarring your pretty little eyes."

I scoffed with laughter. "Jealous?" In fake anger Randy gasped, "Jealous? Me? No!" and he proceeded to lift his shirt exposing his abdominals, "I have nothing to be jealous about, ever."

"Put it away man!" Dean stood at the top of the banister, his hair severely ruffled. Randy's shirt dropped and he pulled me in to a tight hug before coming in completely. Dean stood quietly and I wanted to look back at him to gauge his reaction. Anything that would avoid a fight was what I was going to do. I saw flashes of how upset Randy looked in my head and silently swore I wouldn't cause that pain.

"So… what brings you here?" I managed around Randy's shoulder. I assumed there was a good reason why he showed up unannounced and uninvited.

"Dean said you were upset last night and with everything going on since I last saw you…" he weaved his head side to side, "I wanted to make sure you were alright and we need to talk about the stuff I sent you."

The box still sat on the table where Dean and I had left it; I was too distracted and careless to even open it. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Alright let me get dressed and then we can talk. Make yourself at home." Tugging tighter on the waistband of the robe I made my way to change. Dean glared at me as I passed him.

Dressing was a slow process. All of the muscles I had were aching, clothes felt strange after sleeping so openly. Dean had handled me roughly, quickly, every way he wanted me.

I sat on the edge of the bed getting my shoes when I stopped. I didn't know how to feel about Dean and now Randy. The rude awakening I received clung to my head, I was literally being faced with telling Randy and stopping what problems may arise or do the same to Dean. My own bad decisions had gotten in my way. Again, I was conflicted within myself; those false feelings of empowerment were gone.

The guys were downstairs when I got back, neither of them spoke and I found the behavior odd. They had spoken the whole time Dean was in my presence but now I sensed Dean didn't want the confrontation. He had completely shut down.

"Alright let's talk." I made my way in to the room bubbly before stopping in front of Randy. Randy handed me the box to open, he didn't want to tell me what was in it. I took scissors to the tape and pried the lid open. A manila folder lay on top and something fuzzy was below it. Using the same scissors I cut open the edging to the folder and dumped the contents.

A large stack of paperwork came out in to my hand. After a series of minutes I put the stack down, "You need me to sign this don't you?" I sighed. I wasn't shocked at all that he was pursuing my training.

"Yea, it's part of the job." Genuinely he smiled back at me his head cocked to the side. "No one got the money, doesn't that mean I still have a choice in this?"

Randy's smile turned to a pout, "All I ask is for a chance. I told Hunter you would do this, please don't back out," his voice was soft and sad, he wanted this badly. "Alright, _one_ chance," I shrugged and signed and stuffed the papers back in to the folder. It seemed like Randy made a long trip to talk to me for nothing.

Randy shuffled at the table we were sitting at; he put his hands on the edge in conversation with himself, I didn't interrupt whatever he planned to say. "So…" he began.

"Yes?"

"Is Dean ok?" Shockingly, Randy cared that Dean wasn't speaking or even in our general vicinity. He kept his voice down anyway.

"I guess so," I shrugged again turning away from Randy. He rose from the table and stood beside me at the counter, "Was he here with you all night?"

I froze, my shoulders tensed as he looked down at me. I couldn't look at him, I was sure he would realize what had happened if I did. My answer came stumbled and calculated when it came.

"Yes- he was here last night," quickly I added, "you wanted him to be didn't you?"

Randy nodded, "He's supposed to be here to watch over you. Just wanted to make sure he stayed here like I asked him to, he tends to _wander_, if you know what I mean." No, I didn't know what he meant but I could gather what he was trying to say.

"Nope, no wandering here Mr. Orton, just strictly business." I shot a sheepish smile at Randy and I felt relieved. He smiled back. Clamorous noises came from across the room and we turned to see Dean with his bag. From the looks of it he was ready to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" I called. Randy turned to me quizzically and I shrugged knowing just about as much as he did.

"Yup, time to go—I've—I've got things to take care of." He stepped closer to the door when Randy stopped him.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry? Do you want to go out with us today?" Dean looked between us a look of frustration on his face, his escape not made successfully.

"Can't. Sorry." His response was coy and rude, "I've got a driver picking me up."

Randy and I stood silently as Dean picked up his bag and made his way out. No niceties came after that. Bewildered the previous night's event played back in my head. Dean was known to _wander_ but what did that mean? As I lost track of time in my mind I questioned every move we made. Did Dean just use me like a common admirer, was that why he had turned on the attitude before he left?

Whatever the reason, I had to buck up and get through whatever came next.


	32. Chapter 32

With everything in me I tried to push down the thoughts I had about Dean. There was nothing I could do or say about the way he had mysteriously left that morning. Randy didn't push any questions, even though he was equally as perplexed.

"So, where are we going?" I broke the silence that came over us. He had already made some type of plans even though I was unaware.

"I thought we could go out, spend some time together and to celebrate."

"Celebrate huh? What might we be celebrating?" I was immediately skeptical, no one just showed up to celebrate with me on any given occasion, especially occasions I didn't know anything about in advance.

"Finish looking through your box and then we can go, I'll explain everything on the way." Randy was all smiles, not a normal look I had associated with him yet completely. My excitement built a little, maybe signing the release forms for Florida wasn't such a bad thing after all. I even began to crave the adventure of wrestling after being stood up by someone that claimed to want to damage me.

I ventured over to the box and saw a stuffed white and gray teddy bear with a small doll-sized wrestling title belt around its waist. Attached was writing that said, 'I always believed in you.' The message escaped me completely but I felt confident that Randy would explain.

"It's cute," I waivered with a smile, holding up the bear making it wave to him before looking it over again. The fuzzy thing ended up in a hug by my waist. Secretly, I liked small tokens like that; they gave me some type of emotional reassurance and a memory to hold on to.

"Good because it will be in my next storyline when we get you some exposure. Hunter wants us to start with that soon before you go for your training." My nerves were getting the best of me. Not only had my world been turned upside down in the past few weeks but also now, I had to prove I had some type of social appeal if things were to go far enough. This was a world I was very unfamiliar with and I had so many questions about what to expect.

For the next few hours we walked around some shopping centers, Randy was really laying it on thick with new gifts such as clothes to wear for media events and salon appointments for when I needed them. I didn't fight him on his generosity; I assumed that he had planned all of this from a business standpoint and not a personal one. We stopped by a small lake that stood beside the buildings and he put his arms against the railings as he looked out admiring the view. I hindered at his side, "Want to take a break and explain why you're celebrating?" I asked. He hadn't yet revealed to me why there was so much excitement radiating from him as promised.

"Sure," he said with a cough. His hands were a light pink from the cold but he showed no sign that the elements were bothering him. "I'm getting my belt back at the next taping and it could potentially set me up to be in the next pay per view."

I couldn't stop myself, being an avid watcher I knew Randy was already involved in almost every show, I chuckled, "You thought you wouldn't be included? We both know that's almost impossible."

He turned to me with a glint, his cheeks raised up to his eyes in a smile, "I forget that you keep up with what's going on, you smart girl." There was devilishness to his grin, "There will be a clean fight and here's the kicker," he paused building the tension, "and it's been decided I will turn face."

I thought my jaw would hit the floor. Randy, although face at one time, was not usually portrayed that way, "You sure you want to do that?" I questioned keeping his image in mind.

"In wrestling the talent office decides what's best for you, I have little to say in that, but they think the timing is right, the best part is you're going to help me."

Suddenly I realized why he was so excited. "This is training day one isn't it?" I shouldn't have been so surprised; Randy had most things planned out far ahead of me but the feeling of displeasure was receding. He was only doing what needed to be done for me even if I couldn't see it right away and the only thing I could be was grateful. I didn't have to do any of this alone.

"Yes ma'am it is," he laughed heartily, "I'll fill you in on the details when we get over there," he pointed across from us to a little coffee shop, I assumed he was officially cold. When we started our walk a few people in our vicinity recognized Randy and within seconds there was a crowd of people around us, mostly women wanting photos and signatures. He maintained his finesse well but I could see the look on his face, he was getting frustrated as we tried to make our way across the small street. He eventually grabbed me by the hand and we broke away, I was completely exasperated.

Once we found a seat in the small coffee shop I exhaled deeply. Randy looked up at me from his cup, "Crazy isn't it?" That sleek smile was across his face again.

"Yea just a bit. There for a minute I was sure they were going to carry you away." I hid my jealousy and spite with a sip of coffee but deep down I was not alright. The random moments of fandom must have been something everyone had adjusted to, but I felt disrespected, mostly by the fans not caring what their objects of affection were doing with their free time.

"Now, with your first exposure events," he trailed off hugging his coffee tighter with his hands, "we'll have to get you set up to travel because you are going to be at the next tapings up through the pay per view. Think you can do that?"

"Am I supposed to just quit my job and vanish?" I expected this might happen and I hadn't prepared for anything. My nose wrinkled under my own emotional disturbance.

"In this job—yes, pretty much." At least he had been up front with me. I couldn't imagine how most people got in to the business but I assumed they had gone about it very differently. "Taping starts Monday, I know this isn't ideal but Hunter doesn't waste anytime especially now that he has a storyline in place."

I waited for him to continue, I was afraid of what would come out of my mouth, afraid that something harsh in disbelief would follow.

"Fred, will have to come with you so you can use him to show off every time I win a match against fan favorites. You'll be a fan that shows up at every show and when someone tries to help me cheat and I use my signature move on them to win fairly, going face, then you'll be the fan that has always believed in me to do right. Make sense?"

A few moments passed and the information sank in, the task seemed extremely simple, "Fred? You named it Fred?" Of all things that I had to say I only wondered about his strange pet name. "I have to make arrangements, obviously, but yes I can do that." What other choice did I really have?

We both smiled at each other laughing, Randy rubbed a hand over his head and down his face, "Saying _The bear_ just didn't seem right," he laughed some more. Our conversation turned idle and the afternoon was winding down. I was afraid as soon as we stepped out on to the street that the mob would be back but the eager shoppers seemed to have thinned. Our journey home was uneventful and Randy didn't seem so malicious and pushy like before. I was coming around to the idea that he truly did want what was best for me, that he was looking after me exactly like he said he would.

After returning back to my house we unpacked the bags we had picked up along the way. They were heavy with clothing I didn't deem necessary for any normal day-to-day wear, the type that made the trip straight to the back of the closet. We ended up downstairs sitting next to the fireplace warming up and winding down. As I checked my phone I saw that no new messages had come in and found the silence odd. My thoughts illuminated within me again and I chalked Dean up to being a mistake and quickly pushed them away.

"Thank you for taking me with you today," I said warmly.

Randy stood warming his hands almost right on top of the fire. "No problem, my pleasure sweetheart." I rolled my eyes behind his back once again. Maybe Randy wasn't such a bad person and I had judged him too quickly with the stress of how we met and the snowball that ensued.


	33. Chapter 33

The next week was a whirlwind of activity. Randy had given me a very small window of time to get my affairs in order. I called my job to quickly resign and apologize to those I was leaving shorthanded. Graciously, Randy had helped me work out a plan to keep my home while on the road. Packing was not an easy task but luckily, I only needed a small amount of things to actually take with me for the small amount of exposure time I originally intended to be gone for. I was trying to see things further ahead since they were already in motion which caused chaos in my daily life. Randy stayed in contact daily and more. He flew in to help after shows and events and we were starting to spend a _lot_ of time together.

"You ready for this?" He casually asked as we passed each other at the door my luggage in his hands. I shrugged unsure of how I felt, stuck somewhere between anxiety and excitement.

"Yea sure, let's go already," we got in to his rental and in one impulsive motion we were gone, off to the airport to fly in for the first taping. We would have about a day to prepare and Randy mentioned he would be showing me around to have a firsthand look at the workings behind the monstrous company.

Flying was not an activity I enjoyed at all but Randy kept me distracted with music and random questions as we flew over the water. When approached landing a few hours later we found our hands intertwined and I was ready to claw my way through the people and see solid ground for myself. Traveling was the easy part and getting to the hotel was even easier. When we got to our room I was taken aback.

"Shouldn't we be staying separately?" I nudged Randy as he started to unlock the door.

"What are you afraid something crazy will happen?"

"No, just thought about the professional side of things is all," the last thing I wanted was rumors circulating about how Randy had some female staying with him before the shows. Decisively Randy pushed the door open saying nothing, and I saw two beds inside. We settled inside quickly separating our things, I was sure I would have to sleep to re energize myself before taking on anymore activity. Sadly, sleep was not in my future.

We sat in between the beds Randy looked at me taking off his coat stretching widely. He was exhausted and I had no idea how he maintained such a helter-skelter schedule without sleeping every chance he got.

He played with the bedside notepad before looking at me, "Have you heard from Dean lately?" The conversation turned quickly to places I didn't want to think about. Dean hadn't messaged me and I had assumed that he and Randy had just kept in touch.

"No…," I checked my phone once more with its last dying cell, "he hasn't spoken to me since we all saw each other. Does—won't he be here too?" I figured we would run in to each other at some point, he was becoming a staple in most of the shows quickly as a villainous favorite. I fell back on to the bed rubbing my face; sleep was becoming imminent for me.

"Are you two ok?" Randy asked with a hint of reservation. Of all times, I thought he would have asked sooner, but at least I had my calm about me to answer.

"Yes we're fine-why do you ask?" Now, as my coach and trainer, I felt that a lecture was coming on from him but my own curiosities overrode me anyway.

"Just want to make sure he didn't act inappropriately, he seemed…off." A wrinkle came across his nose and the dimple in between his brows was back. He shook a thought away from his head. I reassured him that Dean was a good person, putting off any further questioning.

"Have you heard anything more from the blackmailer?" Obviously our conversation wasn't over, I crawled in to my bed and hugged the pillow, "No actually, I haven't. Strange huh?" He shook his head looking fairly concerned. Enough time had passed for me and I was not nearly as concerned about it. Being away from home helped too, no one could catch me if they didn't know where I was. I looked up at Randy who was propped up on his elbows across the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"What do you think happened?" I pondered, neither of us had an official answer for why the activity suddenly stopped, but theorizing was part of the fun of figuring the situation out.

"Hell if I know, I think the bastard is crazy," he sighed and sat up getting close to my face to remove the hair that had fallen across my eyes with a soft touch, "if there's no contact then all the better, you shouldn't have to worry about anything like this ever. It's just not fair to do to someone, if it comes up again, we will worry about it then." I closed my eyes against his touch and managed a small smile.

"I think I have to tell you sleep is coming quickly, I tried to stay awake but I don't want you to end up talking to yourself." I smiled hugging the pillow tighter and heard quiet laughter across from me. "Ok, you sleep and I will be around." Everything faded for a while until I heard crunching noises and voices somewhere in the vicinity.

My eyes opened to see a hungry Randy and Natalya sitting at the rented corner table, they looked engrossed in conversation and instead of rolling over grumpily I decided to just get up.

"Looks like your company is awake," Natalya softly said at Randy. He wiped his mouth and swallowed, "Watch out, she's a handful when she first wakes up." They laughed and Natalya sympathetically agreed to the feelings of never being completely rested. I must have been asleep for at least an hour, not nearly long enough.

Randy offered me some food and I politely declined. I sat back quietly letting them talk. Natalya seemed to be giving Randy information on some of the small schedule things that I would be doing in the upcoming weeks.

"You ready to get your face out there?" Natalya asked with a smile that would put Snow White to shame. She was very excited and it radiated everywhere she went. "I suppose so; I'm kind of already locked in." We laughed in unison.

"Great, because we'll have to pick out clothes for the shows for the upcoming week and get you ready for the photo-shoot later tonight." I squinted in disbelief things were moving extremely fast and I was not photo material.

"You're going to kill her with excitement, let me take her around a bit before we throw her to the sharks," Randy interjected. Natalya excused herself a few minutes later giving us both hugs. Her femininity was over the top for me but I liked the attention and transition in to what I would start to become. She was after all, the matriarch of women's wrestling.

Randy ruffled my hair after she left, "Stop!" I grumbled at him causing him to do it more. I toppled him on to the bed in an act of revenge; he acted out as if he were in the ring with a loud exasperated yell. "Oh stop! You're going to get everyone's attention!" I retreated quickly as he laughed. Over time we had habituated small tussling matches, all of them ending in hysterical laughter.

A knock rang out from the door and we both paused looking at each other. "I got it," Randy leaped up from the bed walking to the door. I trailed a few feet away waiting to see who was on the other side. I caught a glimpse of Hunter around Randy and he looked back at me.

"Nice to see you again, you ready to take a tour?" Hunter was all smiles, not at all the same mean faced man I had seen before.


	34. Chapter 34

We gathered in the hall and had just closed the door to the room when Hunter's face went somber, he stood looking at me sending a jolt of aversion and adrenaline through my limbs. "Before we start, the three of us need to talk about our agreement." I looked at Randy unsure of which agreement Hunter was referring to. I bowed my head to Hunter hoping once he got started, the conversation would run itself. Apparently Randy knew of this conversation as he stood rock solid not saying anything.

"Now, I want to make sure this journey you're about to undertake is what you want. Randy made it clear that you have the skill, but your mind is just as important," his eyebrows bounced up and down as he encouraged an honest answer from me, "without the mindset to back you up physically, you'll get nowhere very fast." Only Hunter would bring up such a reality check at such a crucial moment.

A crowd passed us and we all huddled close to the wall before stepping back, the impression was, without my answer, we may or may not be going anywhere. He looked down on me before placing his hand on my shoulder. Randy made a small movement and I saw the muscles in his jaw ripple as he clenched, staring at Hunter's hand.

Tapping Randy on the shoulder kindheartedly stepping away from Hunter, I told him the truth. "I see what you mean. This opportunity has sprung up out of nowhere," shaking my head side to side I bought a few seconds to think, "Without Randy and your help, I wouldn't be here." I glanced at Randy who had gone visibly relaxed. I felt the right words needed to be carefully chosen and I did my best.

"Everything is about to change and… I wouldn't want to regret never being able to step in to the ring with Randy again. I'm positive I can do what you ask of me." The guys exchanged looks between each other. Hunter managed a smile and a chortle, "Looks to me, like you have some pretty high goals," he grabbed us both by the shoulder preparing to walk, "I think you will do just fine."

He suddenly leaned forward and stared into my eyes. "I want to be very clear on something. You are embarking on something very special. A lot of people think nowadays that all you have to do is throw some fake punches and talk on a microphone. If you think that, I have one piece of advice: _Get out_. You are going to join a profession that includes Lou Theiz, Ric Flair, and everyone who ever laced up their boots in that ring. You've got one hell of a legacy to live up to and any amount of disrespect will not be tolerated. You're a woman, big deal. When you come out from behind that curtain, the only thing that matters is that you are a wrestler."

He didn't ask the question, he didn't need to. I knew what he was asking and what it would mean, a lifelong commitment. I had heard about Hunter's deep respect for the business and now he was telling me he would expect that same from me. I nodded, and he nodded back. From then on, he would consider me a wrestler.

For the first time since Hunter started, Randy prepared to speak, "Just because I'm a third generation wrestler people tend to think that I'm spoiled or got in just because of my last name." I had never seen him so serious as he looked me in the eye. "I'm expected to live up to three generations of greatness. I saw my father come home every chance he got with bruises and cuts but he could never tell me that what he was doing was entertaining people. My father grew up in a time where professional wrestling was defended as real. I have an old school mentality when it comes to wrestling, I figure that the bruises and cuts on my body are real, so what I'm doing is real." The intensity grew in his eyes as he leaned forward looking me in the face, "So if you keep that mindset you'll have my respect and my father's generations respect." His words left a chill deep within me.

The next few hours were filled with paperwork and meeting person after person, all of which would be guiding me in some way. Inside though, all I wanted was to be solely with Randy. I attached quickly to the small things like our conversations and how we got along together. Changing that for me was highly disturbing. Hunter left us when Natalya came to collect me for the impetuous photo-shoot that was approaching rapidly.

We left Randy to his agenda for girl time, heading back to the room to find the most appropriate clothing possible from what Randy had bought. My luggage and contents ended up scattered across the room before Natalya found three outfits she liked.

"These will be great…go try them on," she stuffed the clothing in to my arms and pointed for the bathroom excitedly impatient. Everything felt foreign to me as I walked back and forth putting on a mini fashion show right there in the room.

"Randy picked these out for you?" She eyed me from a few feet away. "Yes, he insisted." I was fearful the clothing was looking horrid after her inquiry.

"He did a heck of a job," she mashed her breasts together mockingly, laughing, at the tight haltered dress that showed more of my cleavage than I had ever let anyone see.

Suddenly I felt overly self-conscious, searching for the closest jacket I could find to cover up. As I dug out my original clothing Natalya swatted my hand. "No, no, leave it on," she cried out doing nothing but frustrating me. "The secret of a photo shoot is not about looking sexy it's all about looking confident, just let your natural beauty take over." Her words eased me slightly but I remained standing giving her a fearful disbelieving eye.

"Look, calm down, we've modeled everything from ugly Christmas sweaters to battle gear, it's not that we don't take a bad picture, we just have learned how to make every picture good."

A thought crossed my mind, one that I had always wanted to ask, "Is it demeaning to you to dress like-," I tried to ease the words I was about to say without offending her, "like a pin-up when you actually want to be remembered as a wrestler?" Her face contorted as she sincerely thought of the answer.

She laughed with her response, "Just because you look hot doesn't mean you can't kick some ass." Finally some of the tension had broken; I was starting to feel the best of both worlds.

The walk through the halls was embarrassingly long, heels were not meant for people like me. Natalya followed with outfits in hand giving me walking pointers. Men around the area whistled and I thought of the numerous ways I could destroy them in the ring without getting caught. When we got to the entrance of the small studio room Natalya blocked my path. "Before you go in, I just have to ask you something."

"If it gets me out of these heels then ask," I had impatiently told her already exhausted from all of the work put in to walking across the building.

"Are you and Randy …well… a '_thing_'?" She had me cornered and I had hoped her question was strictly out of curiosity. My cheeks flushed as my blood pressure rose; they turned a deep shade of pink.

"What would that have to do with anything Natalya?" Her face grew with a wildly toothy smile and she closed in on me. "Here, it's a big deal especially when rumor has it that you and Dean have already been knockin' boots."


	35. Chapter 35

"Who told you that?" I was persistent in trying to get an answer straight from Natalya, but play off the comment as just a rumor too. There was no way she could just drop a bomb on me like that before letting me go in to an unfamiliar, solitary, world to think on it. "Is it true or not?" She bantered back and forth with me, her hand still across the doorframe.

I stood with my jaw hard, I could feel myself starting to grind my teeth and quickly tried to reclaim myself. I would get nowhere if I fed in to her rumors. "It's not true and it's none of your business Natalya, can we go now?" With my arm I motioned inward toward the door. She had realized I wasn't going to crack and started to let her arm down. "I'm only trying to help you." She sighed in frustration shaking her head slightly not believing what I had to say. Just at that moment a loud pop was heard and a woman appeared on the other side of the door.

After being introduced to Megan Unger, the overseeing person for my photo-shoot, we began to start taking random candid shots. My silver sequined halter dress that barely came below my behind shimmered brightly under the lights as I moved around, distracting me from the presence of Dean and Randy that had joined us to watch. Murmurs graced my ears as Natalya and the guys talked. She seemed focused on me more than their questions, soon Megan was handing me props and suggesting poses to highlight my good parts.

A million photos were taken but I was also being impatient. After all three outfits were used, all highlighting different parts of my body, I was exhausted. My mind had gone numb to the poses I was being put in to and I floated through the rest. Finally Megan called the last few photos before releasing Natalya and me. Megan and Natalya recapped what they thought were the best photos as I made my way to Randy and Dean. I was happy to see they were speaking again.

"Wonderful job," Randy praised as I joined their circle. "Yes, that was quite a sight," Dean commented looking me up and down before moving closer to put an arm around my waist. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end at his touch, I must have looked uncomfortable. His suggestiveness didn't go unnoticed either when Randy cut in, "Come on man, don't be a dog, have some respect and let go of her, she's not a piece of meat."

Dean's face grimaced as he slowly let go standing up tall, dead set to make a point with Randy. He then turned to me, "You look just as good as I saw you last time," there was no hint of sincerity in his voice as he stared at my almost bare chest, just the dog Randy had mentioned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Randy interjected confused by the tone in Dean's voice.

Suddenly Dean snapped back at Randy cheerful, full of character, "Come on man, I can tell my girl how good she looks, didn't you know we're a thing?" The force hit me hard, everything in my core shook. Natalya and Dean had used the same keyword, _thing,_ and it was clear where she had gotten it from. He himself had gone around telling people. There were no actual rumors to be gossiped about.

Randy didn't seem to appear to care as he stood nonchalant and relaxed, a small breach in my heart began to surface feeling let down and confused. "These things happen man; I didn't have a claim on her or anything, com on let's go." He and Dean began to walk chummily past me towards the door. Natalya helped gather my things as we too, were leaving.

Randy turned haphazardly and landed a fist right in to Dean's stomach causing him to smash in to the concrete wall behind him. Dean began to sink to the floor holding his midsection; he let out of yell that was otherworldly. I had barely navigated across the doorframe when I saw what had happened and Natalya was right behind me hearing the commotion.

Fist after Fist Randy landed long concentrated blows to Dean's head and shoulders. I was sure Dean was going to try and slink away as fast as he could. I was wrong. Dean found an opening and grabbed Randy by the hips in a tackle pushing him across the hallway in to a table, managing to repay the discomfort when he slammed Randy's head multiple times in to the wall with a sickening pounding noise.

Natalya ran past me screaming as I stood frozen, "Cut it out! Knock it off right now!" Her arms flailed in the air as she tried to make a visual disturbance. Even Natalya knew to keep her distance from the adrenaline induced men. They were bigger and more daunting than her in size and physique. Soon Dean and Randy had gone to picking up anything they could find to use as a weapon. Chairs became raised and tables were broken, papers were scattered. At one point Dean used a toolbox lying around to hit Randy in the chest, effectively splitting his shirt and skin wide open.

Many men from around the area rushed in to break them apart yelling in tandem. Randy had Dean on the ground after a few blows to the torso and he just kept smashing him with everything within him, the fight was beyond real, I was sure the self-recruited men trying to pull them apart were also going to get hurt. It seemed like hundreds of men tried swarming the two of them, but it only took about thirty to finally separate the highly riled enemies.

Blood dripped from both of their faces like sieves, and bruises had begun to form. Randy was bright red as his blood pressure had risen. Dean struggled against the volunteers, his muscles flexing wildly throwing blood; he was still screaming obscenities at Randy. They looked like animals and I couldn't bring myself to walk any closer. I wanted to run to Randy to see how hurt he was, but I knew better than to agitate the situation anymore, we would have our own fight later.


	36. Chapter 36

Gentle taps at the door called out to me and my heart beat faster. I quietly spanned the room to look through the peephole. Natalya stood on the other side with the rest of my stuff, also looking disturbed. She had left me, a ghost on my own, as she followed the masses of men. Cracking the door a few inches I eyed her not wanting to say anything. She stood opposite me and held out the garments, "Can I come in?" Her voice was quiet and I guessed, she too, was also trying to take everything in.

She passed me swiftly before waiting, "I looked for you for a long time before realizing you may have come back here. Are you ok?" That was a hell of a question that I didn't want to discuss with her but I did anyway.

"I'm fine," I said through choked airways, "just a little frightened. I didn't know what else to do after they were taken away." Her eyes settled on me before she sat on the end of my bed, "So it's true then, you slept with him?"

I couldn't just bypass the elephant in the room now, "Yes Natalya. It happened, but we are not a couple. There's more to this than you know." Looking mildly stunned after my explosive shortness, she stood uncomfortably, "Ok—well, I just needed to make sure you got your things. Will you be alright?" She really did try to be sincere.

"Yes, thank you Natalya." There were no other words or ammunition that could be given to her so I opened the door and watched her walk away. Just as I closed the door tears made their way down my cheeks and I let go, wallowing in my own poor decisions. I eventually stood preparing for Randy's return by cleaning up, followed by sitting around staring off in to nothingness as I waited. He was going to be angry, very angry and I had no idea what would happen.

A series of beeps came from the door an hour later and I looked up from my bed in time to hear the latch release from the doorframe. I curled my legs up to my chest and waited.

Randy painfully made his way in flipping on the hall light when he stopped, seeing me. He huffed loudly before crossing the room. Smartly, I remained quiet, wiping the last tears that had collected in my eyes. He had begun to remove his jacket slowly, his shirt still ripped open now with a bandage underneath covering his gash.

"Looks like –you got lucky," he said through a pained hush as he removed the last sleeve. My lips quivered and my hands shook from around my knees an uncontrollable response I tried to hide. "Why?" I whispered avoiding his excruciatingly beaten face.

"Hunter wants to continue the storyline, even with… this," he motioned to his face and body. He was slightly agitated but not as explosive as I had imagined. There was nothing I could say to him in response but inside I was somewhat relieved that he wasn't shipping me home, he was far too calm, a reaction I didn't anticipate. "How are you?" he asked subtly.

I finally turned to look at him perplexed. "Fine."

"Bullshit, you're not fine, look at you," he sat down across from me putting a hand on my knee. "Don't worry about me, you're the one that isn't fine," my own self-fulfilling prophecy was showing as I snapped at him. I had anticipated a fight and there was no reason to delay the inevitable, I moved away from his hand. Randy sighed and a crease folded across his forehead.

"Fine," he grumbled, "that douche had it coming Erin, he really had it coming, but what bothers me most is that you lied to me." His shoulders slumped and my heart broke within my chest the lump rising in my throat again.

"You don't understand Randy…I'm not seeing Dean," I shook my head quietly. He turned sharply; hardly wincing, his eyes were piercing in to mine, "So, what? You're trying to sleep your way to the top? Please, tell me what I don't understand." His chest rose and fell as he huffed in defense, he stood up putting his hands on the top of his head and he started to pace.

_If I wanted to sleep my way to the top Randy, I would have slept with you_, I said within my head. When I had collected my comeback I saw the look on his face. With a half opened mouth, I realized he had stunned himself with his own question.

"He took advantage of me, it's just that simple, no more, no less," I sat matter-of-factly. There was a pause in his step as he stopped to ponder over what I had just said. A scowl was across his face, worse than it had been before, "Did he rape you?!" He shouted, the scowl turning quickly in to fear.

Deep within my chest my heart pounded so hard that the blood rushed through my ears, "No, he didn't! Everything was just a stupid mistake!" I had inadvertently started shouting back heating up quickly. That was when I lost it, I couldn't take anymore assumptions. Randy got ready to speak when I cut him off, "Wha-?"

"If you weren't such an asshole to me the day we were supposed to give over the money, and before _that_, then I would have never slept with Dean! I was an emotional wreck and then you came along and made it worse, couldn't you tell? He saw how upset I was after talking to you; I was in tears because of you!"

I was panting suddenly exhausted, every emotion flowing out of me. When I started to come down, shakily, I continued, "He saw an opportunity and took advantage of my emotional state, I shouldn't have Randy, I can admit that, but he made you in to the bad guy and I fell for it… I fucking fell for it…" I trailed off my chin sitting on my chest, I hugged myself tightly. Emptiness enveloped me, tears were stinging my face on the way down and I felt like my world was caving in.

Heat surrounded me a few moments later as his arms wrapped around me. His chin was placed delicately on top of my head and we rocked side to side. He let me cry without saying a word. When the tears began to subside he pulled away to wipe my face.

"I can't—I don't know where to start," he carefully picked his words before he spoke, "I didn't know that I had hurt you, I'm so sorry." His head shook side to side before he tucked the hair that had fallen in my face behind my ear. "Fighting with Dean today probably didn't help either. I saw the way you looked at me and I just couldn't bring myself to stop beating him…I'm here to protect you, to guide you, and because I care about you, I never realized I was part of the problem."

Gently I reached up caressing his bruised face, he winced in reaction but calmed with my gentle touch, he finally understood me. I gathered his hands in mine and kissed them gently before persuading him to sit down and relax. We were both emotionally and physically spent by the end of the day.

"Well," I changed the subject to lighter topics, "Why is Hunter not changing the storyline?" Randy lay back against the headboard and I lay beside him, taking care not to hurt him further. He let me cuddle in to his chest as he stroked my hair.

"He decided that this animosity is what the fans need, they crave it," he stared across the room, "don't worry, you'll get your chance to talk to him tomorrow."

I counted my blessings and hoped for the best.


	37. Chapter 37

Darkness filled the room when I heard something; Randy lay mostly quiet next to me. When I woke enough to gather myself I heard the noises again. He began to stir lightly when I moved. I propped myself up on my elbow to stare at him, he groaned and mumbled in his sleep. At one time he winced and I saw his fist clench. I hoped he was dreaming but I could clearly hear and see the pain he was going through as he lay there, so I decided to wake him.

In my luggage was ibuprofen so I slowly prepared water and a cold washcloth. "Randy," I whispered quietly trying not to startle him. He barely responded and I tried again. His eyes snapped open, a look of unfamiliarity written across his face. After he came to I smiled gently and offered him the tablets.

"What's this?" He said through cracked sleepy vocal chords. "Something for the pain, I even brought you water," I shook the bottle slightly back and forth. He blinked at me a few times before opening his palm, a lot of effort going in to just getting the tablets to his mouth. After swallowing them, I went to work putting the cooled cloth on his forehead. I was sure he was back to sleep before I started to remove the cloth but he caught my wrist just as I reached for it.

He inhaled sharply through his nose and entwined his fingers with mine, "So you _do_ have a nice streak in you," he smiled jokingly, "I'm sorry I woke you." My startled feelings faded quickly when I began to smile back at him enjoying the subtle affection.

"Oh dear, you are in a bad state," I laughed, "This is just what I do when I care." I knew the phrase would escape him as he lay between the conscious and unconscious world. I carefully moved the cloth and went to my own bed to finish the few hours of sleep I would get. The alarm came all too quickly with the sun.

Randy groaned loudly at the foot of the bed as he struggled to put on a new shirt, his ribs were bruised along with spots underneath his tattoos. Even his knuckles had turned a dark color. He took a deep breath still trying to put his shirt over his head when I sat up to help him. "Let me do it."

His eyes protested and I knew his pride was on the line but he surrendered the shirt when I stood in front of him refusing to move. I slid the shirt over his head and he adjusted it when the clothing had fallen to his hips. "Thanks," he said finally with a smirk.

"No problem, it's what I do," I sauntered back to the bed to gather my own things to start the day.

"Yea, you said that last night," he eyed me from where he stood. I didn't think he had heard me and my cheeks flushed. Happily, I stood facing away from him. "There's a lot about me you don't know…" I went to make my way around him when he stopped me.

"You care about me?" His eyes were still sleepy and half open; I wondered if he even knew what he was asking. "Yea…" I shrugged, "I guess I do." We stood in a standoff, the truth had finally come out and I waited to see if I had messed up.

A large smile came across his face and he chuckled slightly, a bit taken aback. I began to laugh at myself flustered at how easily I had started to open up to him. He waivered back and forth, "Good, now you know how I feel about you, you're different you know."

"Oh I come with a whole bag of issues, don't need to remind me how different I am."

His arm shot out as I made my way to pass, we had entered dangerous territory very quickly. He caught me around my ribs pulling me in to him, "Come here," he said.

"We all have a past Erin, it doesn't define you, and if you don't believe that then just know I don't judge," an earnest look was upon his face, he bent down and kissed the top of my head. I turned to hug him. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear before he let go. I turned and kissed him gently avoiding the gash Dean had left across his bottom lip, "I have –"he placed multiple kisses on me, "to get ready," he pulled deeper in to the hug and recoiled almost immediately from the pain. He groaned in protest with a pathetic puppy-eyed look and I handed him more tablets before starting my day.

"Fine go get ready," he called, "I think you're going to have to search out Hunter on your own today anyway."

Randy went over directions and locations until he was blue in the face. My responsibility was to find Hunter to talk to him. Randy stayed behind to recoup what energy he could before the fight later.

"Stop worrying about me, I can do this!" He cried out to me as he winced trying to drink a smoothie I had gotten him. "You are not fine! You couldn't even get dressed this morning, how can you expect to fight?" I was in a complete mood thinking about Randy getting beat up further, even if it was his job. He stopped after my comment and I was sure I had struck a chord with him. His lips curled at the edges with a look of endearment.

"You don't understand anything about this, but I do…" he sighed, "I don't care what I have to do or in what state I am, I have to do this for my daughter. Whatever it takes for her, I don't get a break from being a provider." He had a point; I had no experience being the sole provider for someone. I shook my head disgruntled at his decision, it was time to go.

Wandering through the arena was a chore, I looked in every business room I could find that Randy had mentioned and kept coming up short. Time was closing in for the fight and panic rushed over me as I tried to find the one guy that should have been noticed everywhere. I made my way through the growing crowds unwilling to ask anyone for help. I turned a corner and stopped dead in my tracks.

I tried to back away quickly but it was too late. "Look who it is!" I heard him call out. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns had noticed my faltered step down the hallway they were standing in. A few steps back I stopped unwilling to be rude. Dean was nowhere around and I assumed he too, was hiding trying to recover.

The guys already had their vests on, Roman crossed his arms intimidatingly, and his tattoo shimmered. Seth came forward energetically, he looked at Roman and back at me, "So you're the one Dean beat Randy's ass all over this place for huh?" Seth had a funny way of saying hello but I guessed the fight was the hot topic on the streets.

"He did no such thing, is that all you wanted to ask?" Politely I tried to cut the questioning short so I could leave. "He didn't? That's not how we heard it." Roman looked at Seth confused, his eyes widened.

"Wait, what did he tell you exactly?" I was curious after the blunder with Natalya. Roman pouted his lip and shrugged not taking sides, "He said Randy was encroaching on his girl and he kicked his ass, said he thought he made his point _very_ clear." Seth nodded in agreement, his blonde and brown hair a fluffy mess on his shoulders.

"He is absolutely incredible!" I huffed at the men.

Seth laughed in excitement; somehow he thought there was something funny about my reaction. "He's in pretty bad shape, whatever Randy did to him… well," Seth looked at Roman and me, "I think Dean had it coming, no one just gets beat like that, no matter what the reason is." A shrugged escaped his shoulders and Roman looked at him tight lipped.

I felt the pinch of hands on my collar bone; I shrank away in response to the pressure and turned around. The conversation with the guys would have to wait; I still didn't know who I could trust to tell me the truth.

"Hey Erin, I think we should go talk…" Hunter had finally found me. "There might be a problem with the storyline…"


	38. Chapter 38

"Check this out," Randy greeted me, handing me his phone. I scrolled through the page before fully understanding what I was reading. "No shit!" I whispered. Headlining on one of the wrestling media pages was the fight between Randy and Dean.

"News really does travel fast around here doesn't it?" He looked down at me looking highly unamused. "Unfortunately, I don't know how these bastards get ahold of everything that goes on here." I'm sure there was a lesson to be learned there and I felt bad that Randy had been made out to look like the bad guy, the article could affect his storyline, altering anything he was working toward. I didn't admit it but I was glad no one knew who I was. "Time to go," Randy quickly looking down the hall, "see you out there." He flashed his heart warming smile, and we parted.

Crowds were filing in to the arena as the matches were about to start. I had been guided to my seat by intermediate managers and given instructions, again, on what I needed to do for the show. I had hid my badge so I wouldn't draw attention and I kept Fred on my hip as I waited. I had been positioned ringside against the barricade to watch. The shows always built tension and excitement so I tried to play it off as a fan having fun by talking with my seatmates and enjoying the random banter.

Many of the wrestlers came out in their designated matches and there was a massive Divas showdown that ended in comical pins, probably the highlight of the whole show. The girls looked silly in their short skirts and flashy outfits. I wondered if I would be made over to wear such trash. There was still a part of me that didn't accept everything the company had to offer. Nervousness built within me as Randy's match was about to go on. I hoped he would be sly enough to pull off a good show without putting himself on the bench.

The lights dimmed as Daniel Bryan made his way to the ring. The crowd exploded in '_Yes_' chants with arms reaching high bouncing in the air. Daniel waived his towel with custom logo before throwing it to a lucky fan somewhere around the ring, and then he held up his title belt for everyone to see.

Daniel's music was cut and Randy's theme started to play. The arena erupted in mixed boos and cheers as Randy stood atop the platform. He began his journey down to the ring staring Daniel down, taking a lap around the ring before entering cautiously. Women around me shrieked about how much they loved Randy as he crossed the ring to do his flare and I chuckled to myself when Randy threw a wink my way, _if they only knew_. When Randy stepped down he turned around to find a very hairy Daniel standing with a microphone ready to start the match. The referee stood between them, "You know Randy…I know how badly you want what I have." Everyone in the arena erupted again and Daniel suppressed a smile.

"But the truth is… you just don't have what it takes to come and take this belt away from me." Randy seethed under the surface; his shoulders were bouncing up and down with every breath as he grabbed his own microphone.

"Daniel, Daniel…" Randy started as he paced back and forth, "I don't know who you think you're talking to, I'm the legend killer and I plan to crush every dream you've ever had, and claim that title as mine." Soon the men were grappling with multiple blows to the head and body. Randy fought with his shirt on, a good move by management. Everyone around me was eating up the drama when I was terrified about Randy. With every grunt I wondered if he was ok and tried to make myself believe he had already planned out how to deal with Daniel in this match.

Daniel approached the height of his moves and forced Randy on to the third turnbuckle. Randy slid with much effort this time, to the top and waited, taking blows to the chest and head as Daniel stood in front of him. Daniel grabbed Randy by the shoulders and flipped him off of the top rope. I heard a loud smack with the mat followed by loud moans from Randy. I couldn't take it anymore. Randy rolled out of the ring and fell off the ring apron and landed on the semi-padded floor not even trying to catch himself.

When I saw a tear escape his eye, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped the barricade and went running to him. He gasped for air unable to speak and I stared at Daniel daring him to fly through those ropes to do anymore damage. Fans screamed behind me, asking if he was ok and to get back to my seat. I had really created an uproar. The referee sounded the bell, disqualifying Randy from the title, but he was too injured to continue even if he wanted to. He lay there writhing in pain only building my rage.

I slid under the ropes in to the ring, Daniel slowly backed away from me apprehensive. "Fight me you coward!" I screamed at Daniel throwing my arms at him. He shook his head no and the crowd followed in chants. If he wouldn't fight me then I would get something worth fighting for. I jumped down to grab his belt from one of the staff seated next to the announcers and threw it over my head before throwing it in the ring. As the belt lay in the ring I stomped on it and threw it around. The plan worked just enough to get him angry.

Daniel came at me and I flipped him over my shoulder bouncing him off of the mat. He was just the right proportion to go airborne. We rolled and pinned each other, every time Daniel letting go creating distance between us. I heard loud pops and saw flashing green lights; soon Hunter was running down the ramp yelling in to a microphone.

"You're done! Do you hear me! You're finished!" Relentlessly he kept screaming, stopping right at the edge of the ring. He had only helped me. I caught Daniel off guard and pinned him and the referee actually called the three count. Hunter smacked the side of the ring with his fists, burgundy in the face, and I knew better than to beg for his mercy. Helping Randy for my own selfish reasons was not the right thing to do. Randy still writhed off to the side of the ring but I felt better knowing the medical staff was there to help him.

Security rushed me as soon as I stepped out of the ring. I didn't showboat as they placed cuffs on me to take me out of the arena. Fans made random whispered noises as they talked, some gasped and others just stood with a shocked expression. The big men dragged me through the ramp backstage and behind the curtains. I was willing to take any punishment Hunter was going to give me, I had completely destroyed his plans for the upcoming storyline, and had single handedly taken away Randy's title. Security searched me for drugs and weapons when they came across my badge. They quickly let go after reading it, all looking confused.

We stood close to the gorilla position and I saw the curtains begin to move, Hunter with a very tall Randy leaning on his shoulder, made a slow walk backstage. They stopped when they got to me. Randy put his long oiled arm on my shoulder shifting his weight to me and Hunter gave security the ok to remove my cuffs. Randy hugged me excitedly.

"Great job babe, that was an amazing angle." We all laughed as Hunter tried to explain what was going on to the guards and Randy and I began our long walk back to the locker rooms.


	39. Chapter 39

"Unfortunately, she stepped on all of our toes by interrupting the match Monday night between Randy and Daniel and as COO of this company; I had to do what was best, and have her arrested." Hunter sat in an interview recording the following night making me out to be the bad guy after the show.

"And this young woman, she is a prospect of the company, is that correct?" Michael Cole continued his pre-prompted questioning.

"She was, but after Monday, I think everyone will agree that she has no place here in the WWE."

Randy and I chuckled at the screen outside of recording room, "Well there you have it, you're officially a heel," he rubbed my back in excitement. The excitement didn't hit me for a while after that first event. Surrealism surrounded me, but I noticed the buzz around the other wrestlers as I walked with Randy through the halls. As awkward as it seemed between Natalya and me, she came up and hugged me giving me very high compliments before going off again. Other people I didn't even know gave me warm words and encouragement setting off my overly humbled personality.

Healing for Randy seemed to come quick, every day he seemed to get better and stronger despite his match with Daniel, but the fight with Dean still managed to sit heavily on my mind. Randy and I made our way back to our new hotel room and as soon as we got to the lobby door he turned and gave the valet his ticket.

"You're going somewhere?" I asked a little suspiciously. We stood perched on the sidewalk waiting, yet again, for his vehicle. Traveling was a very touchy job always relying on everyone else. "No, _we_ are going somewhere," he said close to me.

The sun was setting on another day as we stood in the cooling weather, "Well…where are we going?" I wasn't much for surprises but I trusted Randy. He looked at me with a jovial grin, "Can't I just be nice?" he said as he bumped in to me almost knocking me over. His car arrived shortly after and I sighed getting in to the passenger seat pretending to be frustrated before trying to pry the information out of him with questions. With much secrecy, he never divulged the answers only making me more curious and somewhat excited.

A short distance later we pulled up to a large nightclub and I was legitimately nervous at why we had ended up there. I hesitated getting out of the car, not sure if I wanted to party. A lot of great stories usually came from people getting drunk and so did the harsh punishment they got after doing something completely stupid. As a person with a superstar, I too, had to watch everything I did out of respect.

"In a partying mood?" I finally said as we walked up to the golden doors preparing to go inside. He smirked at me and grabbed my wrist making sure I stayed close to him as we entered. People were lined up everywhere dancing and drinking, the lights blinded me until we got further inside. All I could feel was the pull of Randy's hand on me as we made our way to the far back where the crowd thinned. As Randy stepped aside I saw a rather large group of people huddle together in the same vicinity.

The music was blaring but I could still read some of the lips around me. Many of the more mainstream wrestlers were gathered and they greeted me warmly,"You did a great job so we're going to celebrate," Randy said as we finally stopped. Drinks were raised and flowing freely as they congratulated me on my first exposure event. Media stories had caught like wildfire, so I was told, everything was great until Dean and his friends showed up.

I nudged Randy as inconspicuously as I could to get his attention, "Did you know they were going to be here?" I said in his ear. He shook his head no and I could see the muscles in his jaw clenching. Dean made his way over, cheery until he saw Randy. The men stared each other down and Natalya stepped in between their line of vision guiding Dean, Roman and Seth to the opposite side of our group.

Randy fidgeted beside me before handing me another drink, "Want to take our drinks somewhere else?" He never took his eyes off of Dean as his spoke. "No, I'm fine, we don't know what he wants, let's just act like everything is normal ok?" I pleaded with Randy to just leave everything alone but I could tell he was having a very hard time.

"Can we at least go dance?" I wrinkled my nose at his request but someone near us heard him ask and we were pushed together from our seats toward the dance floor. Everyone yelled and cheered at us making a scene until we were away.

The alcohol was starting to kick in as we danced our way around the floor. Randy stayed close always looking up to find Dean wherever we went. After a few songs I finally turned to him, "Will you stop?" I said through fuzzy eyes. Sharply he looked down at me and he sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't want him anywhere near you." I couldn't blame him but I was capable of handling myself.

"I know, really I do, but I will be fine. You're not going to have a good time if you keep trying to stand guard over me," being logical was not my strong point with alcohol in my system but I thought I made a good point, hesitantly he agreed. I released his grasp on my hips and urged him to get a drink while I waited.

Lost in the music, I continued to dance. The emotional release was very much welcomed after the past few days and the drinks weren't working against me either. I tried to watch Randy make his way back to our group but he too, became lost. Time passed in awkward ways, I couldn't tell how long Randy had been gone and I had almost decided to give up dancing when I felt arms grab me around my waist.

Relaxing in to the warm grasp, we danced some more. His affection didn't go unnoticed as I felt the bulge from within his pants against me. His hands slid up my torso making their way to my chest; I removed them quickly with frustration, angry that Randy would lose himself in public that way. As the song died down I felt his chin on my shoulder and his hot breath on my ear, "You're feisty today," he said from behind me. My shoulders tensed in response, Randy's voice was not the same and I stopped moving all together.

Ripping the hands away from my waist I turned to see a very content Dean. His eyes were heavy, probably from the drinking he had been doing and he reached out toward me again. I frantically looked around for our group but too many people were blocking me. Smacking Dean's hands away, I tried to cut through the crowd. Just as I had found a clean break in the mass, Roman and Seth moved out in front of me. I was trapped and highly confused. "Go on, go back to the man you should be with," Seth said close to my ear.

I pushed at Seth and Roman trying to push them aside and failed. Dean laughed from behind me before pulling me back to him. I wanted to struggle but didn't want to draw attention to our small group. Dean and I danced face to face and he kissed my forehead. An idea came to mind when I heard the ending to the latest song.

Leaning, in I put my head on his shoulder before whispering softly, "I'm so sorry." He sighed before hugging me, "I'm so glad you're here with me right now, I didn't know when I would see you again."

Just as he said that I kneed him as hard as I could to his groin and watched him drop to the floor. While he was down I moved quickly through the crowd losing Roman and Seth. Eventually I circled around behind Randy. I grabbed him by the wrist violently and pulled him toward the door. With much confusion he finally stopped me, "What's the big hurry little lady?"

I didn't want to explain but I did just in time for Randy to turn and see a very angry trio behind him. Randy chose the higher path and calmly turned Dean in for harassment and the club threw him out, his luck got even worse when he got arrested for being disorderly. We drove back in silence, I sensed Randy was upset again, and I cursed myself for even going.


	40. Chapter 40

I just wanted to be alone and as we entered the hotel room and Randy made it clear that he did too. He put his earphones in and lay down on the bed facing away from me.

Frustrated, I gathered my stuff and prepared to leave. The drama and tension had gotten so bad that I didn't want to deal with it anymore, even if that meant giving up a great opportunity. I made a mental checklist in my head of people I would have to speak with to resign my position, another thing I didn't want to do.

With my bag in hand, I made my way to the door and began to open it. Randy shifted hearing the door squeak through his headphones.

"Where are you going?" he pulled one ear bud out and propped himself up.

"Really Randy? Isn't it obvious? I've got my bag… I'm leaving," the last few words were dry coming out of my mouth and I realized I needed more water to balance the alcohol in my system.

"Why would you leave? We have a show tomorrow; the flight isn't until tomorrow morning." He was genuinely confused and I suddenly felt bad. I didn't want to burden him with my petty thoughts about how his constant fighting with Dean made me feel. After closing the door, I walked a few steps inward toward the bed and dug through my luggage once again, Randy relaxed assuming I was staying when I pulled out the money Hunter had given me to seal the deal with the blackmailer.

Slowly I tossed it on the bed and zipped up my luggage. He looked at me with a heavy sigh before rolling his eyes. Guessing from the look on his face, he needed sleep and water as well. Randy sat up and leaned forward to grab the money to put it away.

"I can't do this Randy… this…this drama is not what I signed up for." Silently I hoped he would just accept my reasons.

"You have your first training session tomorrow and you want to leave now? Don't you think the drama is just a part of what we do… that it's worth it?" His eyes looked sad and the crease in between his eyes was heavy, his shoulders sagged as he tossed his phone back and forth in his hands.

"Yes this is worth the drama if it's company wide, but Randy… this petty fighting has to stop with you and Dean. I'm exhausted!" I rubbed my forehead as a headache started coming on, "How do I know you both won't try and rip each other's throats out every time we pass each other in the hall?"

He sat back perplexed not considering the depth of which I had thought this through. After a few moments of silence he gradually stood coming to wrap me in a hug. I pushed him back slightly suddenly unsure of how I felt about everything.

"Hey," he lifted my chin with his hand, "if you're this stressed about Dean and I, I can promise to be better," he looked down on me seriously, a dark tone to his eyes, "I can only promise to do better, not let him walk away if he needs me to beat his ass." I chuckled, Randy was so serious and something about that made me laugh.

"I guess I can't ask for more can I?"

"No ma'am, that's all I'm prepared to give," grabbing my luggage he tossed it to the floor and patted the bed behind us. I sat with him, the urge to just walk around and be away filled me but I pushed the thoughts away.

"Have you tried talking to Dean…or has he approached you at all?" My eyebrows made a straight line down my face in confusion, "Well, no. Wouldn't he come to me if he wanted to talk?" Randy shook his head no.

"Dean won't talk to you if you're with me; maybe… if you think he can be appropriate…then you should talk to him and get this straightened out." He wasn't happy about those words but I appreciated the effort any way.

"That took a lot for you didn't it?" I glanced at him judging his mood. He appeared just as exhausted. "If it will help any of this, then I'm prepared to deal with my decision," at least he was being straight with me, I couldn't expect any more from him. Randy had shown great understanding from the moment we met.

"I need to think on it," I finally said. He shook his head at me in understanding. My head found a way to his shoulder, suddenly exhausted from the day. I yawned loudly and Randy laughed.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to stay now," I looked at Randy before climbing on the bed, grabbing water on my way. The alcohol had damaged my rational thinking and I hoped I would see all of the good in the morning. Randy stood; a soft thump hit the floor as he dumped his jacket and jeans on the floor.

I admired his physique as he stood staring at me, the bruises still were noticeable on his ribs and shoulders but he looked a lot better. He stretched wildly as I watched before reaching his arms toward the covers.

"You're bed is over there," I pointed across the room. Randy laughed before continuing his climb in to my bed. "Well, I'm already here," he smirked pulling me over in to a hug, "I can't just sleep next to you?"

I curled in to his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, it soothed me and I found myself relaxed and quickly falling in to a deep sleep.

When I came to my jacket had been stripped from my body, my shoes were off and I didn't remember any of it. Randy was awake and I heard the hiss from the shower. My head was pounding and I grabbed for another bottle of water. The morning was off to a great start.

Loud bangs came from our door, violently rocking the door on its frame. I crossed the room to see who was on the other side and from the look of it, Hunter was upset. The shower turned off and bangs filled the room in its place.

Anxiety filled me as I twisted the handle.

"Where's Randy?" Hunter growled at me. I chewed my bottom lip before answering, "He just got out of the shower. He pushed passed me and stood in the small space at the end of the beds. Lightly, I knocked on the bathroom door hoping to give Randy some forewarning.

"Yea?" he called. "Hey, just wanted to let you know Hunter is here." That was all the information I gave. Feeling the glare to the side of my head from Hunter I stood back and waited. I heard a sigh from the other side of the door before Randy opened it to come out. He had dressed quickly and on his exit he bypassed me and went straight to Hunter.

"Good morning." Randy was chipper toward Hunter but he didn't reciprocate the emotion. The men stood silently an awkwardness coming across the room.

"What the hell happened last night?" Hunter went for the jugular sparing the pointless lead in. Randy scratched his head before looking back at me. I just wanted to get dressed and vanish, unfortunately the men stood in my way so I stood back suffering with my own anxiety.

Randy hesitated, "Dean was inappropriate with Erin so I had him removed from the club we were at last night…why?"

Hunter let out a great sigh and shook his head. His shoulders were tight and his jaw was clenched. Even his face was turning red. Whatever Hunter was here for, it scared me to death. Hunter glanced at me and back at Randy before motioning for me to come closer. Sheepishly I came to Randy's side.

"This… whatever this is," he swiped his hand between the two of us, "either needs to stop or I'll have to stop it for you. You've both caused more problems than the company can handle." A small smile came across Hunter's face.

"Why are we being punished for his stupidity?" Randy retorted after throwing his towel down on the bed.

"Because you two are causing the media uproar right now. It's bad Randy, it's all bad. If you can't handle this like adults then I don't need you here." He looked between us and I swallowed hard, he couldn't just dump Randy as quick as he would get rid of me. My hands shook with fear, but Hunter continued, "I have the perfect idea how to solve this right here right now; Erin can stay on her own from here on out."


	41. Chapter 41

"That won't solve anything Hunter, come on!" Randy pleaded with Hunter. He ignored Randy and went through us to the door putting a hand on the handle, "I suggest you pack up and get ready for your flight. I'll have someone check on you when you get to Texas."

The door shut behind him as he exited and Randy and I stared at each other. A silent conversation between us was very clear. Neither of us wanted to leave.

"Well… fuck," Randy muttered before smacking the side of the television. At least Hunter didn't send me home and I wondered if my thoughts of leaving would have been better if I acted on them from last night.

"Do what he says," Randy finally said through huffed breath. I stood silently, grabbing my clothes for the day as I went with haste. If I opened my mouth I was sure I would start crying. Dumbstruck I played Hunter's words over and over in my head. Did he have a valid point? The few hours before the flight dragged. Randy went most of the morning without speaking another word.

As we got to the next arena Randy pointed me in the direction of the locker rooms. I stood looking at him; an unfamiliar emotion crossed his face. "I'll talk to him sweetheart." He had read my mind as we waivered unwilling to part but my insides were not at ease. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed my forehead before heading to his own locker room. With a sigh I started my walk in to more unfamiliar territory.

I wandered, lost in my own head not paying any attention to where I was going. Eventually my senses snapped to when I heard a familiar accent coming from somewhere in front of me. A feeling of dread filled me as I looked up to see Dean standing around talking to a group of people. I tried to pass around them quickly but he had already noticed me.

"Excuse me," he said as he broke away from the crowd he was entertaining. His hand landed on my shoulder with a sharp pull turning me to face him.

"Hey…" He was all smiles, an odd look for someone that had just spent the night in jail, a completely different look than the belligerent one I had seen. I just stared at him; I wasn't ready to talk to him about anything. I didn't even know what I wanted to say. Eventually the dead air surrounded me, "Hey."

My voice fell flat as I waited to see what he wanted. One of his eyes twitched as he looked at me, he rocked back and forth on his heels unable to stand still. He looked decent in street clothes, another look I didn't see often.

"Are you ok?" he finally said.

"No, I'm not, but it's none of your business." I started to walk away, suddenly angry about his inquiry. He grabbed me again by the wrist and walked to an outward wall between some large stage boxes.

"What is wrong with you?" his words were harsh to my ears, his own frustration showing. Some people passed us and I tried to act calm. "Me?" I said in a near whisper, "What is wrong with you?"

He stuffed his hands in to his pockets and came from the makeshift corner he stood in, "Don't play stupid with me. You make me watch as you go running to Randy's arms after we were together and what, you expected me to stand by and not do anything?" He took a breath and I knew this wasn't over so easily, "No.. . I'm just fine really!" His eyes rolled high into his head with a shake while his shoulders shrugged sarcastically.

I pondered my next words carefully; I didn't think he would have a problem with the state of the oddball relationship that Randy and I had cultivated he had been warned of how I felt. When I was ready, I fired back on him.

"If you had such a problem with it, maybe you should have come to me first before leaving, before tearing Randy apart, before you claimed me as your one-night stand prize!" I was furious, the words flowed out of me and I could feel my hands shaking.

Some more people caught his attention as they passed saying hello on their way. Dean quickly put on a smile and acknowledged them as if we weren't in the middle of something. I ignored everyone with a glare set on Dean's face; I hoped his head would explode. After they were gone he turned to me with an equally unsettling gaze.

"I guess I can accept that, but that's not a good enough reason for why you kicked me! Have I not been nice to you? Hunter had to bail me out of jail!" I had no words for how he was feeling and I felt little to no sympathy for his behavior.

With my head bowed I growled at him, "Maybe you shouldn't have acted the way you did." He scoffed at me throwing some spit as he did, "At least Hunter is a good man, unlike your cocky boyfriend."

Dean crossed my line and I wouldn't stand by listening to all of the slander. "Fuck you Dean, I don't know what your problems are with each other but I'm not putting up with this." I grabbed the luggage handle and started to walk away, my pride weighed too heavy on my shoulders for me to tell him we had been physically separated. Nothing but satisfaction would gravitate his way if I let him in on Hunter's decision.

He called my way as I started my walk, "Did we not click? Did you not have a good time? Maybe you should think on that!" With a shake of the head I was gone.

My phone rattled vigorously in my pocket as I walked. Things only got worse when I entered the locker room. Slowly I passed by many of the divas and a hush fell across the room. I just kept walking; there was no good reason for me to join in on their conversations after my encounter with Dean. Whispers filled the air and my skin tingled wondering what the big secret was.

Everything was made very clear when I turned the corner of the lockers seeing Natalya standing close to the stall with my name on it. She had her arms crossed and a worried look in her eye. She moved as I passed. When I looked up to the laminate door I saw what was left of Fred hanging across the door. His head had been ripped off, a light white fluff coming out from the stuffed body with a knife through his torso. Attached was a note.

I looked at Natalya and then back at the door, "I already told Hunter what I found but we didn't read the note. I haven't touched anything." With a nod I thanked her and removed the note and Fred, the bear's body dropped to the floor.

_Thought you could get away that easily? Maybe you should just quit while you're ahead. I may have vanished but you better believe I'm here right in front of your face. You will be destroyed. Bring the money 6pm to the catwalk. Bring no one or I will start hurting everyone you care about. _

Grammar wise, the letter was precise and to the point. My guess was that someone had been taking a lot of time to write it. I handed the note to Natalya to read and she shrugged a drop in her lips apparent as she frowned.

With a hard kick I smashed the bear into the closest wall cursing with anger. I stuck the knife back in to the locker door and left interrupting the other girls as I went. My only thought was to find Randy and reclaim the money I had given him before time ran out.


	42. Chapter 42

Loud thumping footsteps came quickly behind me and Natalya jumped in front of me before I stopped. "Where are you going?" Her arms were crossed, a gesture of defensiveness that I didn't appreciate.

"I have to speak with someone," I went to move around her and she blocked me putting her hand on my shoulder. My anger hadn't subsided, I didn't know what I was going to do but I did know I had to do something.

She released me after a minute and we walked side by side as she remained quiet; her presence only upset me more. She didn't get the hint that I wanted to be left alone. "That was a pretty serious letter, is there anything I can do?" I fumbled with the push button on my luggage and tried to focus.

Realistically there was nothing she could do and I was fed up with all of the unwarranted help people had offered to me. "No, I don't think there is Natalya… I think it's just time that I do my own digging and deal with this on my own, but thank you."

"Digging?" She was playing stupid with me which only annoyed me further. She really wanted to extend her time with me. "Yes Natalya, digging… like, find out why this is happening, who it is… deal with it without help." Somehow those words made me feel more relieved than I had in days. Suddenly I was invigorated and ready for the rest of my stay.

Natalya stopped suddenly and I trailed past her before turning around. "Alright, well, I'll catch you later." She turned and walked back toward the locker room. My nose crinkled as I shot a confused look in the direction. How odd, she just gave up. I knew her schedule was busier than most but something about her seemed off. I kept on my way in an unknown direction, pulling my phone from my pocket as I went.

The screen flashed on and I had many missed calls and messages. I opened the voicemail screen and started to listen. My mom had called, a simple 'Have a good day,' message lifted my spirits lightly before they came crashing down again when I got the message from Hunter.

'_Erin, please call me back. I need you to meet me as soon as you can here in the office, room 316. Thanks.'_

I mustered another shiver from somewhere within and started searching for the offices he had mentioned. His office wasn't far from where I was luckily and I dragged myself in to find Stephanie, Hunter's wife, talking to someone outside the door. She went in to notify Hunter that I was there and I continued my slow walk in to his office. The room was filled with paperwork but not overly decorated for a makeshift office.

"I see you finally got my message, you can sit here if you like," he motioned to a folding chair that was placed in front of the small desk in the room. I sat quietly after leaving my bag at the door. He turned around shuffling papers before turning back to me.

"So, how are you?" I couldn't believe someone else was asking me, yet again, how I was for the day. Part of me wanted to be angry with him for his decision with Randy but all of my mojo fell flat after I thought about the locker room invasion.

"As good as I can be. Thank you." I shifted in my chair uncomfortably; they weren't made for extended conversations by any means.

Hunter's hands shifted on the table before he laid his arms down flat. Gruffly he leaned in to hopefully, tell me why I was there. "Natalya told me about the incident today with your locker. Is there anything I should know about it? I would like to hear it from you, if that's alright."

Not a word in my head had anything to say. I still didn't know why this was happening and my life would have been much easier if I did. "No," I shook my head to the side placing my own arms on the table in front of me, "I don't know why _that_ display was there today. I walked in and found it, probably just like everyone else." His eyes softened as he sat back, he studied me waiting for me to continue but there was nothing more I could say.

"I hope you understand why I had to ask you and Randy to separate today. I know it's not comfortable and a little brash but things were getting out of control." He turned again to look at a spreadsheet by his laptop, he let the backwards apology seep in to my head for a moment. His fingers traced down the list stopping midway before he took a pencil and put a line through what he was reading. "With the disturbing message you got today, I'm not sure if you should be on tonight's show. You do realize how serious this situation is right?"

His question rocked me; of course I knew how serious it was for me, but not for him or his precious company. In agreement I nodded my head and subconsciously started chewing on my lip and picking at my fingernails. "I'll do what I need to, but I would really like to remain a part of the show tonight. I don't see how that part of things affects anything here."

He stood making his way around the table and I tensed preparing the leave, he had given the international symbol for, 'this is almost over.'

"Too much publicity can be a very bad thing if you're not ready. I notice you have training today before the show, go ahead and go and after that just take the night off and relax." He tapped my shoulder and I stood grabbing my things. "We'll get this worked out and I'll see when I can _safely_ put you back in ok?"

My eyes scanned the room one last time before I exited. I had no choice but to do what he had suggested. As I paced around the arena feeling foolish I settled in to some chairs in the make shift café. Finally back where everything seemed to start, I ran some thoughts through my head. Hunter had released me for the night which gave me more than enough time to find Randy and let him in on Hunter's change of plans.

With a quick flick of the wrist I shot off a message, 'Hey, can we meet up soon? Please?' I waited for what seemed like forever and no reply came. Randy must have left his phone somewhere. With no other place to go I grabbed lunch and changed in the bathroom. I eventually left for the training room across the building. Somehow I was never amazed at all of the available space arenas had to offer but my body felt the impact.

Nervousness came over me as I entered the large open room. The area reminded me of a high school with a plain blue mat spread out across the floor. Other wrestlers had joined, some I knew and others unfamiliar. Dean and Roman came through the doors shortly after me and started barking orders to the rest of us. I scratched my head in frustration suddenly unmotivated to do any training.

"ERIN! You! Over here!" Dean hadn't even waited five minutes before calling my name.


	43. Chapter 43

He pointed to the section of floor beside him and I hustled over slower than he liked. "Come on, come on," Dean grunted to me. Roman eyed me as my feet dragged me closer to the two of them stopping within a few feet. Dean pointed again and I stepped to the side of them. Roman came to my other side and leaned in to speak to me. His hands were crossed in front of his waist; Dean continued to give orders across the room.

Roman offered his hand out to me, "No hard feelings about the other night." I looked at his hand and back up at him as he flashed a killer smile. Although my insides felt like melting, my head did not. Reluctantly I shook his hand, appearances meant a lot and I couldn't get any information unless I played along, "The only hard feelings I will have is if you two make me train today." I attempted to joke with him but he saw through me.

"You don't want to train today?" He released my hand and we stepped a few paces away from Dean, "What's up, what's wrong?" If I wanted to get out of there I had to give the right reasons. I truly wanted to snoop around and see if I could catch any gossip about the blackmailer's letter and I wouldn't get any information if I wasn't around enough people. Roman eyed me; his disposition was a hell of a lot lighter than when I had first spoken to him.

"Well… you see…" I bashfully began my tale of how Hunter had released me momentarily, "Hunter told me to take the night off and I don't think I should train until the next time I get in to a show." Roman was thinking about it when Dean grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, "Oh no you don't," he said as I faced a crowd of about eight people. Roman tried to get Dean's attention but was ignored, "I need you right here."

Dean began with some type of instructional mumbo jumbo that I was ignoring. Bored, I paced around Dean, "He'll kill you if he knows I'm here Dean," I whispered around him. He was slightly rattled before dragging me back.

"This, as some of you know, is Erin, she will be my partner today and we will guide you through some basic moves, everyone ready?" The crowd answered in jumbled tones. "_What? _You elected me to help train?" I said wide eyed, Dean just smiled with a pat to my shoulder and Roman shook his head. He shrugged at me indicating he didn't know Dean's plans either.

Roman broke up the crowd in to partnered groups making sure everyone was appropriately matched before he gave us the ok. Dean and I for the next hour locked up and pinned each other in agonizingly slow motion. He was enjoying every single minute of it too. When he thought everyone was doing the basics right he let everyone leave a few minutes earlier than planned.

"You did that on purpose," I said to Dean before I grabbed my stuff. He motioned with his hand for me to calm down. Roman, sensing that the conversation between us may be tense, he excused himself and left the gym. Dean plopped down on the floor mat and rested his arms on his knees, "Maybe I did, you never told me _why_ you weren't ok. I just thought you'd like to let out your frustrations," With a shrug he chugged on his water.

I paced in circles, "Like before Dean, I said it was none of your business. Are we done here?"

Skeptically he looked at me and stood. He followed behind me to the door before stopping me, "Would this have anything to do with the letter in the locker room?" I stopped dead, my hand still on the door. "You know about that?" Looking back, I shouldn't have been as shocked as I was.

A reserved glance told me what I already knew, what everyone already knew. Getting information was going to be harder than I thought. "I know enough to know that you're upset…with a lot." A lot was right but finding that letter only made me want to prove everyone wrong, prove that I couldn't be easily replaced.

"Yea, a lot," I sighed and opened the door. He continued to follow me. My only stop was the hotel to check in and get a room for the night until Hunter gave me further instruction. Keeping his distance, Dean walked with me, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the floor. "Want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? Apparently everyone knows everything already."

"Contrary to popular belief, there are some things that people don't know. Come out with me today and let's talk," a look of worry crossed his face and I was suddenly having a hard time focusing on our topic. We came to a turn at the end of the hall and I hesitated. Dean was a veteran of sorts in the business, maybe he was a good place to start to get the information I was looking for.

"Just talk huh? Do you think I'm crazy or stupid?" I rocked my bag on to its legs, coming to a full stop. "Well, do you have other plans with Randy?" I answered without thinking, "No, not really, I just have a thing I have to take care of at six."

Dean looked giddy, "Just talk, I promise. Meet me in a few hours then?" With a sigh of defeat I agreed and we split after exchanging information.

When I got to the hotel I had forgotten that Randy had booked a room for both of us and I insisted they change the reservations. After much time arguing with the staff they did what they were asked. When I got upstairs the room felt empty and I realized how much I liked and missed his company. I checked my phone once more seeing that Randy had replied. We had missed each other by half an hour and it was already too late to talk to him. Just as quick as I came I was leaving to meet up with Dean, a decision I hoped I wouldn't regret.

Right around the corner a couple of clocks was a tiny sub shop that Dean wanted to go to, apparently a local favorite. We ordered and sat in a booth to the back. "This is a great place, don't be shy," he nodded toward the meal in front of me. I didn't refuse to eat but I was too preoccupied to dig in. After shifting some of the chips around I tried to urge Dean to tell me more about the people in the company.

"So, what do I need to know here?" He swallowed hard and wiped his hands on his napkin, "Know about what?"

"Know about the people, who should I stay away from and all of that." I was afraid my question had been too forward but he didn't seem wise to my questioning.

"That's a loaded question," he said through a mouth full of food, "technically you should stay away from everyone." He swallowed and sipped on his drink before continuing. "If you're worried about who is watching you, then lay low. You don't make a scene and everything will die down… you have to remember, you're the new story and you have a huge target on your head."

I stared down at my food unsettled by the viewpoint he had given me. Suddenly I wasn't so curious anymore. "Yea, I guess it was stupid of me to give the money over to Randy too, but how was I to know?" He launched a chip at me, shocking me back to reality, "Lighten up, if they are worried about petty cash like that and they work here somewhere, then they are just yanking your chain. Tell em' to go fuck themselves."

We laughed a good hard laugh and started a miniature food fight before cleaning up the table and leaving. Sometimes advice came in strange ways. I was ready for the night, no longer worrying about the money as much; I was going to face them head on, mostly because I wanted too but also because I had no other choice.


	44. Chapter 44

_Author's Note: Sorry guys! I had to make some corrections! So if you already have read this chapter please feel free to re-read it if you'd like. Thank you so much for your time!_

Ugh, I don't want to do this today," I mumbled as we casually walked back toward the hotel. I was so focused on the ground below me that I nearly walked in to some people shopping nearby. "Did I screw up by agreeing to come here?"

Dean glanced at me and pulled me in to one of the toy stores, an odd, yet appropriate, choice I thought for a moment given his personality. "Do you think you did?" He slung his arm over my shoulder nearly pushing me over with a smile. Even though I had wanted to leave, I never pondered if I had made the right choices. We zigged and zagged through the isles not really looking at things as kids ran through us and their parents chased after them.

"I want to think I did Dean, really I do. But, all of this crap… it isn't normal." He turned the corner and I followed him somewhere through the boy's section. I heard some boxes hit the floor and saw Dean picking them up, he turned to me with a twisted glint to his eyes. He held out a figurine to me, one that looked somewhat similar to him, "You're right, this isn't normal," he pointed to the box, "but somehow it's worth it. Only you can make the decision of what you want to do, and then… maybe you'll get one of these hideous things." He chuckled and started a fake fight between the figures.

We made our way quickly to the exit after one of the mangers inquired about the excitement at the boy's section, both slightly embarrassed and giddy. The show was a couple hours away and Dean insisted on getting me back to my room anyway. After protest he came all the way to the sixth floor with me.

"Did you think about what I said?" He inquired as I slid the key in to the door. "About?" I had started to open the door when I turned back to him. "About if we click or not… did you think about it?" The truth was I had thought about it but I didn't know what to say to him.

"I don't really feel like talking about this right now… I've got a lot on my mind. Maybe later?" A small frown appeared on his lips but he bounced back quickly. "Alright, I have to go anyway, be careful today ok?"

"I'll do my best," I flashed a cheeky smile to him hoping it would pacify the mood. He slowly walked backwards raising his arms in the air, a large smile across his face. I could tell he was acting but somewhere in there was a genuine emotion, "Even if you don't pick me, just know I'll be looking out for you." I nodded once more before he turned around down the hall; I closed the door to panic alone.

I changed in to the blandest colors I could find, a nice black outfit. The last thing I wanted to do was draw attention while I made my way around backstage. Show time was upon everyone and I made my way back to the arena. Getting in to the back wasn't a problem and I saw many people rushing around doing last minute preparation, they were all too focused to question me. I didn't even think anyone really knew I was taken off of the roster. As the minutes passed by my anxiety grew. I was going in to a fight by myself and mentally I had to get it together. The comfort of Dean and Randy was gone and I felt a lump rise in my throat but demanded that there be no tears.

An exit door was to my right and I stepped outside to get some fresh air. I let my thought shroud me as I mentally prepared to deal with my fear of heights and timing. If I didn't wait until everyone was preoccupied with the show then the blackmail would continue. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to get hurt, even though I thought the threat was completely empty. When I turned to go back inside the handle bucked in resistance. I jiggled the handle more realizing I was locked out. _Great._

After much jogging and an awkward conversation with a scalper, I bought a ticket frantically making my way back to the backstage corridor. I consciously made a vow not leave again and to check all of the doors I went through beforehand. The jumbo tron sounded around the arena and I realized I was out of time. I quickly ran up the stairs after taking an elevator as far as I could go. The doors were well marked and I followed another staircase to the upper level and roof. When I got out I was in a silent corridor. I looked around and finally came across a stage door.

I went through in to pitch darkness but finally found the entrance to the catwalk. There were chords everywhere and the catwalk itself was narrow. Between my size and my fear of heights I was lucky to even step on foot on to it. Steel chains shook and vibrated with my steps and in the distance I could see the ring below and the shadow of a figure. Cautiously I took my time getting closer holding on to the railing for dear life.

Stage lights hung below us but still flashed in my eyes as Dean and his group The Shield entered the arena through the crowd, throwing me off balance making my trip longer. The shadow stood up and toward me and I froze. I couldn't see who it was through the hood and shadows across their face.

"Glad you could make it," the figure said with arms crossed, "Where's the money?" When I found steady footing I let go of the railing. "I didn't bring your precious money you coward," I sniped, "You don't even need the money so cut the crap!"

They put their arms down and moved closer to me almost in my face. I stood solid preparing to be thrown right over the railing. The person flipped their arms up quickly making me flinch, but they were only dropping the hood on their jacket. The lights below went dark again and I still couldn't see but I could hear just fine.

"I can't wait to get rid of you. The money was… after all, just a bonus." Before the lights came back up I felt a blow right to my stomach. I fell to the grate below seeing the crowd underneath me. A boot flew up and caught me in the mouth knocking me backwards with a loud smack. The chains shook vigorously; my only thought was to grab something to hold on to. A few more kicks hit me in the ribs and legs and we bounced. Finally the blows stopped and I felt hands around the neck of my jacket pulling me upward to stand me up. This was it, they were really going to throw me over and kill me.

With a jolt I stumbled a few steps backwards as the figure advanced on me. I reached out for a steel chain with much effort and the figure launched their body at me barely missing me. I swung the chain hard catching them in the face. They seemed unaffected so I followed my efforts up with a boot kick the groin and they dropped, stunned.

The crowd below roared with mixed applause and I saw Dean launch himself across the ring as the arena grew louder and louder. I wished I was there instead of here with a psychopath. A hush came across the arena and I was afraid to speak, afraid we would be noticed. That was when the shadows dissapated and I could see the person in front of me.

Across from me the shadow, now in full view, was staring back at me. Tears were streaming down their face.

"_Natalya_?"


	45. Chapter 45

A maniacal laughter escaped her lips and she sat on her knees, "Natalya?... Why?" I gasped for breaths trying to take in what had just happened. Quickly she reached out to me, grabbing my ankles and giving me a ground check. The fight in her was still strong.  
"I can still expose you," she huffed as she tore at my shirt slamming my head in to the steel. Blow after blow she smashed my head in to anything she could find. I kicked, struggled and dug my nails deep in to her wrists trying everything I could manage in the small space. My surroundings went blurry and I faded in and out of reality as she wrapped her hands tightly around my throat.

"But why would I do that when I can just get you out of my way now?" Natalya laughed again letting go long enough to grab one of the cables hanging nearby. She pulled me to a seated position and began to wrap the chord around my throat and I grabbed at it fighting against the plastic. The back of my head felt cold and I realized blood was running down my back, she had managed to crack my head open. "Ready to get the applause of your life?" She was taunting me as she yanked on the chord. "Go to hell Natalya," I barely said through a dry mouth.

Gravity was pulling me down as she tried to roll me over the edge of the catwalk. I grabbed at the steel support holding on; this wasn't the way I was going out today. With a spotty left hook I nailed her in the face and she almost let go of the chord. I hit her over and over trying not to look down below. When it was more than she could stand she let go. Quickly I unwrapped the chord and crawled as far away as possible until I could stand. She swiped my legs unsuspectingly and I fell face first in to the floor and I saw the blood pour from my face on to some poor spectators. Dizzily I kicked until I landed enough blows to her chest. Natalya got to her feet quickly and started to kick me time and time again, she rolled me to the edge and I saw my hair dangling below me caked with blood.

The bell below sounded and the only word I could hear was 'disqualification,' the match below had finally ended but it looked like Dean was having a civil conversation with the referee. Next was the intermission that would leave us mostly alone in the arena. Randy was the next one to go on and I feared what he would see if she succeeded in dropping me from the high rise.

I laid face down trying to catch my breath trying to find anything that would stop the relentless blows. Natalya pushed harder and harder as my body inched toward the edge and I held out for as long as I possibly could. We pushed each other, nearly killing ourselves as we did, every time failing. I didn't want to kill her; I just wanted her away from me, just long enough to get away and my energy was quickly fading.

Randy's music came on from below and we were shrouded in red lights but the crowd gasped and fell quiet when Randy never showed. Eventually CM Punk came out with his microphone and began taunting the crowd. Vibrations bounced us and irritated the bruises already forming on my body as Natalya reared back for another blow. She looked up, fear deep in her eyes. I heard a yell from her and she was gone from in front of me. I looked up just in time to see a very angry Randy pick her up and throw her down on the other side of us. Behind him were multiple people, mostly security, all standing at the stage door.

Randy, still in his wrestling gear and a jacket knelt down beside me and helped me sit upright. Tears streamed down my face and I could taste the salt and blood in my mouth. "You're ok now, I got you." He cradled me in his arms before helping me stand. "Thank you," I mustered as all of my emotions came streaming back to me. Security rushed in to detain Natalya and she stood angrily at the door not daring to do anything to Randy as we made our way across the catwalk back to her. Dean broke through the small crowd a few minutes later and we were face to face. He panted from his flight; he looked at Randy and then at me, "Is she ok?" His eyes were wide and his hair hung in front of his eyes still drenched from his match. Randy answered for me as I stand there shaking.

"So far so good, looks like she can now be entered as a contender for the elimination chamber," He eyed me and I lightly nudged him in the ribs realizing my body wasn't working in my favor but none of us were really laughing. Dean rushed in to me hugging me tighter than I liked but I realized the pain was worth the emotion. He whispered in my ear his apologies for not being there sooner before letting me go and we all started our descent down to the main level.

Natalya stood angrily as I passed her when I decided to stop. "Why Natalya?" Security urged me to step away from her but I held my ground. "Why?" She scoffed, "If you really must know," tears were streaming down her face in defeat and her clothes were dark with blood, suddenly I was proud of myself. "All I want is to be champion one more time… after seeing what you did at that meet and greet, I knew it was all over for me. I couldn't let you come in here and take my spot."

I reached out and slapped her hard across the face setting her off again with rage, and Randy tucked me in to his arm pulling me away. "I thought I could trust you!" I yelled at her spraying blood from my mouth. "Trust? Rule number one sweetie, never trust anyone." Randy pulled harder and I began to turn around when she decided she had one last thing to say.

"One more thing!" She called with a devious smile to her face, "That rumor, with you Dean you know... it wasn't him. He only bought in to the lies I was feeding him of how much you told me you cared for him. Have _fun _taking care of that blunder!" Her laughter was high pitched and the three of us looked at each other before we silently agreed to get back downstairs.

Once Randy got me to the medical team he stormed off past Dean muttering profanities about wanting to have Natalya's contract for what she had done. Dean paused at the door before they left with a sadness I had never seen before. I couldn't even look back at him before he shut the door. My body was ravaged with bruises, cuts, fractures and other broken pieces. Hours later the doctor on call had me in casts and other bandages that were extremely uncomfortable. Randy had come back with Hunter who agreed to let us stay together again admitting he was wrong for thinking we had started all of the trouble.

With much effort we made our way back to my room Randy supporting me the whole way. Dean showed up behind us a little later and followed us in silence until we made it back. Randy released me in to the room and I was afraid a fight would break out but they both surprised me. Randy held the door cracked open and I saw him hesitantly offer his hand out to Dean. Dean grasped his with little effort and they shook.

"Thanks man.. for everything," Randy whispered. He must have thought I wasn't listening but I was glued to the door. "No problem man, I couldn't get to her in time and she needed you. I'm just glad the ref took me seriously when I had him reach out to you." Dean was humbled, acting like he wasn't any help really and I was lucky enough to hear how he found us. "Man... I got flipped over by Bray and when I landed all I could see was her face hanging over those metal beams... I"m so glad you got to her." Randy's breathing was labored in large breaths again as he listened and Dean suddenly excused himself, "Well, tell Erin I'll give her hell tomorrow, see ya."


	46. Chapter 46

Randy turned around to see me in the doorway after Dean had left; I cautiously looked up at him before letting him through. Roughly I made my way to the table to sit thanking the narcotics for helping me through my journey. "Are you two ok now?" I choked out, my mouth dry and sore.

Randy shifted the chair across from me and sat he was distant in his thoughts and the concern on his face hadn't yet faded away. "I think so… he did save your life. I guess I can let up on him." He coughed before settling in to his chair. "He's going to have a lot of questions you know," Randy looked off toward the window admiring the lights below us.

"I suppose I'll just have to answer them when he asks, I have no other choice right?" I wanted to shrug so badly but my broken collar bone wouldn't allow me the gesture. I cried out in pain rather loud as I tried to move and Randy jumped to his feet to assist me pulling me to a standing position. "You have a busy day tomorrow but I think I can convince people to come here if you want, you're in no real position to be running around," Randy grabbed my one available hand with a light squeeze.

He was so uptight I was afraid I would have to kick him out before I could even begin to relax, but he moved as I hopped past him. "Yea, that would work," I said almost completely toppling over on my way. "Woah there pretty lady, where do you want to go?" His hands were all over me, the pain killers were really kicking in and I laughed in embarrassment.

"Pretty nothing," I chided and Randy suppressed a laugh, "I just _really_ want a shower and sleep, that's it I swear." He strongly cautioned me against it and after realizing he couldn't fight me any longer he escorted me in to the bathroom and I gave up my modesty and slowly undressed for an almost scalding reprieve.

He paced in and out of the bathroom refusing to leave me alone, a good judgment call on his part, and he greeted me with a warm fuzzy towel and bathrobe. Behind his sky blue eyes I could see his looks of admiration and more. "Yea, yea look but don't touch," I kidded him and he blushed widely as he got one arm of the bathrobe on me. We stood facing the mirror and I rolled my eyes, I was too tired to care what he was thinking. He laced the rope through the threads of the robe and tied it around my waist with grace, he looked at me, my hair a sopping mess around my shoulders and he kissed me passionately. That was when he finally relaxed.

"Ow, ow," I said through his kisses and a grin broke across his face. He pressed his forehead against mine, "I'm so glad you are ok, don't _ever_ go off and do _anything_ like that again." I broke his lock and kissed him hard, "Never."

There was little to no sleep waiting for me as I lay in bed. Randy refused to use his own and I found him tightly holding me next to him throughout the night. When it was finally time to see who wanted to talk to me I was ready for a nap. Hunter came early and surprised me with a bundle of flowers and a new stuffed bear. After the standard intro he got to why he was there.

"Now, just so you're well informed of everything, Natalya has been put in custody until you give your statement about what happened. I don't anticipate her ever coming back here."

Randy cut in quickly, "You are going to cut her contract right?" I looked between the two of them; I certainly didn't want her ever working there again.

"Yes, Randy, I have to. She can't just blackmail and try to murder someone and remain an employee," I could hear the sarcastic tone in Hunter's voice and suppressed a giggle. "And for you…" Hunter turned back to me his hands in his jeans, "It will take time, and if you want to, I would like to have you start developmental as soon as you're healed. Would that be ok with you?"

My own mortality flashed through my head as I pondered what type of future I would be getting in to. I thought I had already fought hard enough but there was something satisfying about Natalya being gone. To not keep going would be a waste. After a long thought I looked at Hunter and Randy, "That would be great just leave me what I need to know." Hunter was all smiles. We shook hands and he returned back in to the hallway to let the next person come in.

"Hey," Dean said to both of us as he entered, also with something behind his back. Randy excused himself to talk with Hunter leaving us alone. Dean pulled a book from behind his back and put in in my lap excitedly shifting from side to side.

I opened it to find clothing ideas and a myriad of swatches and colors. "What's this?" I looked up at him as I continued to turn the pages. "This…" he turned one of the pages over and pointed to a very familiar outfit, "is a catalog almost, of ideas for wrestling gear. You can design almost anything you want right here." Baffled and overloaded I flipped a bit more before urging him to sit down. He was much happier today than before. Loud laughter came from the hall from Randy and Hunter and I smiled closing the book with a louder snap than I wanted.

"Thank you, this is great," I was excited and hoped the medication wasn't dulling my true emotions, "Look, I'm really sorry… for everything." I removed the book to hold his hand, and he lifted it to kiss my knuckles. "You have nothing to be sorry about; I realize things were pretty jacked up after Natalya… well…"

He couldn't bring himself to say the words again and I couldn't blame him. "Dean, look… I like you a lot but I think you know I've made up my mind. You used me and that's how it is, everything after that was not my fault or intention, we were both lied to in various ways complicating everything." I dreaded the next words but I had to stay true to myself, "I'm with Randy and he's great to me." With a shake of his head Dean understood. He lightly squeezed my hand and stood.

With a kiss to my forehead he left me with one last option, "Well, if things don't work out… I'm here." His words created a little anxiety in my stomach but we both laughed anyway and said our goodbyes.

"So, it looks like you cleared that up?" A line of confusion was across his face as Randy came back inside, "Yea, I had to," the words tasted sour in my mouth as I realized how my honesty would affect Dean and I. Randy bent down low and dotted kisses across my face trying to lighten the mood. Hunter followed him inside hastily bursting to tell me something he forgot.

Snapping out of my daydream, I caught most of Hunter's last words before he actually left, "Just remember, no matter what happens, there's never a boring moment in this business!" and he was gone again through the door leaving Randy and I together once more to decide what would happen with me in the meantime.


	47. Chapter 47

-End—

I hope you have enjoyed my story! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review everything! Please feel free to leave me any other feedback, suggestions or stories ideas you may have!

** My rating was recently changed from **K to M (Mature)** for some content that was included. And since I changed it I chose to roll with something a little different.

** The bonus chapter is sexually explicit so, if you should not, cannot, don't want to, then please don't read Chapter 48.

Thank you!


	48. Chapter 48

His gentle touch migrated to my shoulders and back. He massaged me with his bruised hand; a soothing calm came over me as I lay listening to his heart beat steadily within his chest. The rhythm fought to lull me to sleep.

In protest I looked up at a focused Randy, "If you keep doing that I'll fall asleep right here," I groaned in his direction, adding a groggy smile. He smiled back at me but something deep in his eyes told me he was troubled. "Are you ok?"

"Fine babe," he said, his hand slowly working its way to me neck under my long hair. I nuzzled his chest with my cheek. "Come here," his other hand reached toward my outward arm wanting to pull me up towards him closer. I shifted accordingly until we were almost sitting level. He played with my hair, running the long strands through his fingers. He put my arm around his chest holding me next to him and I felt the rise and fall of his chest on mine. Randy sighed deeply biting his lower lip contemplating his thoughts.

"You're not fine," I whispered to him, "What's wrong…please tell me." I hoped our fight would bring both of us around to being more open but lately the media submersion has been worse than normal. Randy resorted to locking us in to the break room. The side of his mouth curled up in to a crooked smile as he looked away from me, no answer came.

"Nothing, I can't… I can't say," I didn't believe him, so I quickly eyed him hoping my stare would draw him to further explanation. We ended up in laughter, a poor attempt at a staring contest. Coughing ensued after he sighed again, shaking his head, he removed some thought he had possessed.

Suddenly he adjusted his grip and his fingers entwined in my hair again but he grabbed me pulling my head back slightly. His mouth brushed the side of my face as he started to breathe heavily against my ear. Shivers cascaded through my body continuing down through my loins. "You _have_ to tell me now, if you're going to do that," I persisted through gritted teeth. He chuckled as he began to run his teeth against my neck nipping my skin. His hand found its way to the waistband of my pants and the tail of my shirt rubbing and clawing at the skin underneath. We were less than an hour away from my first show.

My senses cleared for a brief moment, "Randy," I started, "It's almost show time, you couldn't possibly want-," his lips met mine and we were lost. "I've—," he started through shallowed breath in between kisses, "been waiting to do this for a long time." His comment startled me but my head was too foggy to protest. He shifted his weight on to me, a hand slowly creeped under my shirt making its way to my breast.

I ran my hands up and down his shoulders admiring his battle wounds as his muscles flexed above me. He tugged on my shirt, hastily pulling it up and over my head. "There we go," he hissed as he bent low to dot kisses along my exposed flesh. I silently cursed and applauded the book Dean had given me when I was laid up, injured.

Randy lay on top of me in the middle of one of the break room couches grabbing both of my breasts to squeeze before he started to pay close attention to each nipple. Amused with my physical reaction he flicked one and then the other rapidly with his tongue making me moan and squirm. With one hand holding my hands above my head he ran his other hand down the length of my body to my jeans, he rubbed me through my pants making my agony much worse. I moaned loudly at his touch, my hips rocking against his fingers without my permission.

"Like that baby?"

With a hushed inhale, I could feel my cheeks going red, I didn't want to speak. "Answer me darlin'," he pushed. His hand stopped working against me and I huffed at him, "Don't stop."

"Answer me when I speak to you and you won't have to beg," his mouth hung half open in a familiar twisted grin. "Well?"

"Yes," I finally said, "I like it, please…" I begged anyway willing him to continue.

He laughed before ripping the button off the top of the waistband. He threw it across the room haphazardly, a click sounding when it hit an object near the floor. He dotted kisses down and over my ribs to my hips before he grabbed the waistband of my pants and panties. I slid out of them with his help. With force he ripped my legs apart burying his face between my thighs. Slowly, he licked me, "You're perfect," he moaned, sucking and biting on me as he went.

A shriek escaped me as he started to gain speed, I could feel him grinning against me and my hands found his head instinctually, my hips slowly riding up. "Randy," I gasped gripping the leather, curling the material in to my fists as I orgasmed hard against his mouth. My body trembled for several pleasurable moments before Randy finally pulled away from me wiping his mouth with his forearm.

Electricity tingled on my skin from the shock waves he had sent through my body as I lay across the cushions. "You," he growled, moving up my body planting a kiss on my mouth, "have the best tasting pussy I've ever tasted. I'll give you that anytime you want."

He guided my hand to his pants and I was more than willing to repay the favor after his amazing performance. I pulled the waistband of his pants down until they came off with a soft thump on the floor. When they did he pushed me back softly against the arm rest.

He rubbed the head of his erection through my wet lips, smiling as I shuddered when it hit my clitoris. He pushed his head in side of me with a loud sigh of ecstasy before burying himself deep within me. "Oh my god," he groaned next to my ear, "you are amazing." Randy kissed me again fiercely, his tongue working its way inside my mouth. He thrust in to me slowly, quickly picking up speed.

I rocked incoherently against him, my hips meeting him with every thrust, my hands feeling his muscles as they worked beneath me. Another orgasm found me suddenly making me cry out, digging my nails in to his wounded flesh. He thrust hard and furious in to me. I saw him bite his lip through half lidded eyes as he reached his own climax. "Fuck!" He groaned before letting go, his orgasm filling me completely until his energy was completely exhausted.

He collapsed on top of me before removing himself. We lay side by side quietly when he turned to me, "From the moment you first pinned me in the ring… that's all I could think about. I want that forever."


End file.
